Protect the Sajangnim
by Eternal Ruby
Summary: UPDATE CHAPTER 7! Yunho jadi penerus perusahan? Jaejoong kencan dengan Siwon? Temukan cerita selengkapnya di chap ini;  plis R&R! -YUNJAE- masih ada yg inget ff ini?DISCONTINUED. Alasannya? Cek bio
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Para cast bukan milik saya. Mereka milik orang tua mereka masing-masing. Kecuali Jaejoong, dia milik Yunho! #plak

Warning: Yaoi love (BoyxBoy), genderswitch (not for Jae, of course), gaje, aneh, typos maybe

Pairings: Yunjae, Sijae, Sichul

Rated: T maybe T+

Genre: Romance, Drama a bit, humor (I hope)

INI BOYS LOVE~ DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ!

.

.

"**PROTECT THE SAJANGNIM"**

"Yah! Jaejoong, cepat antarkan pesanan ini ke meja nomer delapan!" seru seorang ahjussi gemuk sambil mengangkat sebuah nampan yang berisi burger dan minuman bersoda.

"Oki-doki, Ahjussi" jawab Jaejoong sambil tersenyum manis dan mengambil nampan tadi.

Di siang yang mendung itu, terlihat orang-orang keluar masuk sebuah kafe yang tidak bisa dibilang besar maupun kecil dan jika ditengok kedalam, akan terlihat beberapa pelayan yang berjalan kesana-kemari mengantarkan pesanan dan juga beberapa pembeli yang berbicara dengan yang lain.

Kim Jaejoong, yang disuruh seorang ahjussi tadi, adalah salah seorang pelayan disana. Tapi ia hanya bekerja untuk sementara karena gaji yang diterimanya disana hanya sedikit dan ia tidak terlalu kerasan dengan lingkungannya bekerja sekarang. Selain itu, pekerjaannya saat ini, yang menjadi seorang pelayan kafe bukanlah cita-citanya. Ia bercita-cita menjadi pekerja kantoran yang keluar masuk perusahaan dan memakai jas yang rapi. Pasti terlihat sangat keren, itu jawabannya ketika dulu ditanya teman-temannya tentang cita-citanya.

"Silahkan dinikmati" ucap Jaejoong sambil meletakkan pesanan yang dibawanya tadi diatas sebuah meja.

Ketika dia hendak kembali ke belakang untuk beristirahat karena jam bekerjanya sudah habis, HP-nya yang ada di saku bergetar. Segera diambilnya HP-nya itu. Keningnya terlihat berkerut saat melihat layar handphonenya.

**JAEJOONG'S POV**

"Siapa sih, kok aku nggak tau nomernya" bisikku pada diriku sendiri sambil menekan tombol hijau dan menempelkan HP-ku ke telingaku.

"Yeoboseyo…" ucapku agak pelan.

"…..OMO! Jinjjayo?" teriakku sambil melotot. Kemudian terbentuk cengiran di mulutku yang seksi itu (author ngebayanginnya sambil ngiler…..-_-) dan aku segera membungkukkan badan sambil meminta maaf kepada pelanggan yang memberiku 'WTF-look' karena aku tadi berteriak di handphoneku sambil melotot, hehe.

"Ye, kamsahamnida!" jawabku riang pada seseorang pada HP.

"Hihihi, aku tidak percaya aku diterima kerja!" bisikku sambil memeluk handphoneku dan nyegir-nyegir geje. Kemudian aku beranjak ke ruangan bossku untuk mengundurkan diri dari tempat kerjaku ini.

**JAEJOONG'S POV ENDS.**

Siang yang mendung itu bertolak belakang dengan Jaejoong karena hatinya sedang sangat terang(?). Oya, jadi ceritanya begini nih, dua minggu yang lalu Jaejoong mencari berbagai pekerjaan di surat kabar dan akhirnya hanya satu ini yang menerimanya.

Begitu Jaejoong mengundurkan diri, ia langsung menuju alamat yang diberikan tempat kerja yang baru saja memberi tahunya bahwa ia diterima untuk bekerja disana. Ketika Jaejoong melihat bagunan bertingkat yang catnya agak hilang dan tidak terlihat seperti bayangannya saat ia mendaftar dulu, ia agak ragu. Tapi apa boleh buat, ia sudah membulatkan tekadnya untuk bekerja di kantoran.

.

.

O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O

.

.

**JAEJOONG'S POV**

"Aku memang mencari pekerja baru, kalian berdua bisa menjadi model di perusahaan kami." Ucap seorang ahjussi berumuran 40an. Ahjussi itu terdiam sesaat lalu tertawa sangat keras sambil bertepuk tangan.

Aku dan seorang yeoja yang diterima di perusahaan ini hanya bisa ikut tertawa gaje.

"Hmm, walaupun kau namja, tapi wajahmu sangat cantik. Aku rasa itu cukup untuk memikat banyak pelanggan baru, hahaha" Ahjussi itu memandangku dari kepala sampai kaki sambil mengangguk-anggukan kepala dan tersenyum mesum.

'Pervert!' batinku. Aku sangat risih dengan pandangannya yang seperti dapat menembus pakaianku.

Oya, kata teman-teman kuliahku, aku memang seorang namja yang berwajah sangat cantik. Aku bingung aku harus marah atau senang dengan itu. Bagaimanapun juga aku ini seorang namja, damn it. Aku mempunyai mata besar yang indah, itu juga kata-kata teman kuliahku dulu. Aku juga mempunyai pouty lips, dan kulitku putih mulus atau bahasa kerennya flawless. Semua itu aku dapat dari mendiang eommaku.

"Mari kita bekerja dengan keras!" ahjussi tadi menaruh kedua tangannya dibahuku sambil tersenyum mesum lagi dan itu membuyarkan lamunanku tentang eommaku.

"N-Ne, saya akan bekerja keras." Jawabku agak canggung.

"Bagus! Sangat bagus! Sempurna!" ucap ahjussi tadi sambil mengguncang-guncangkan bahuku. Aku mulai mundur, berusaha melepaskan tangannya yang sedari tadi ada di bahuku.

**JAEJOONG'S POV ENDS**

.

.

O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O

.

.

Di sebuah klub malam…

Seorang namja tampan duduk diantara dua yeoja cantik. Dua yeoja itu bergelayut manja dikedua lengannya yang kekar. Tapi namja itu tidak terlihat senang, malahan wajahnya terlihat sangat bosan.

Namja tampan tadi adalah Jung Yunho. Dia adalah anak dari Jung Kangin, direktur utama Jung Corporation, perusahaan nomer satu di Seoul. Tapi sifat Jung Yunho sangat tidak mencerminkan seorang calon direktur. Setiap hari ia hanya duduk bersantai di ruang kerjanya. Ia tidak pernah serius dengan perkerjaannya sebagai calon pewaris sebuah perusahaan besar.

Perawakannya yang tinggi, berbahu bidang, kulit agak coklat, bibir berbentuk love dan memiliki six pack (uwaw~ so sexy~) membuat semua yeoja bertekuk lutut ketika berhadapan dengannya. Jadi tak heran jika dia sangat terkenal di kalangan yeoja di Seoul. Dulu ia sering pergi ke klub malam sebelum menemukan tambatan hatinya #halah# yang ternyata bukan tambatan hatinya. (readers: gimana sih thor, plin-plan-_-) Eits tapi cerita selengkapnya tentang penambat hati Yunho masih ntar yaa :p

"Apakah kalian kedinginan? Haruskah pendingin ruangannya dimatikan saja?" Tanya Yunho kepada kedua yeoja disampingnya.

"Ah, aku tidak kedinginan kok, Oppa, hihihi" jawab yeoja centil yang ada disebelah kanan Yunho sambil mengeratkan pelukannya pada lengan Yunho.

"Kalau begitu, mengapa kau duduk sangat dekat denganku?" tanyanya sambil menahan emosinya yang hampir meledak. Andai para yeoja di Seoul tau kalau Jung Yunho tidak doyan taco, tapi doyannya sosis(?) #rated M nih huahaha#

Bisa dipastikan semua yeoja di Seoul akan menangis sehari semalam karena cowok paling edible di Seoul nggak doyan cewek. Dunia memang kejam, haha *evillaugh*

Back to the story!

Kedua yeoja tadi langsung melepaskan tangan mereka dari lengan Yunho. Mereka langsung duduk menjauh dari Yunho sambil mengumpat-ngumpat didalam hati.

.

.

O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O

.

.

"Untuk kebebasan! Cheers!"

"Cheers!"

"Cheers!"

Di salah satu ruang di klub malam yang sama dengan milik Yunho, Jaejoong hanya duduk sambil melihat orang-orang berdansa dengan partner mereka masing-masing. Ia ada di klub itu karena begitu diterima kerja, bossnya tadi menyuruhnya ikut merayakan penerimaan model barunya dengan minum-minum di klub.

**JAEJOONG'S POV**

"Jaejoong-ssi…" desah ahjussi, err, bossku lebih tepatnya, sambil duduk mendekatiku. Tercium bau alkohol dari mulutnya, uggh!

"Ayo, minumlah sedikit." Ajaknya padaku sambil tersenyum aneh, mungkin dia sudah mabuk, pikirku.

"N-ne" aku langsung meminum gelas yang ada di meja yang sedari tadi ada di depanku.

"Kau sangat cantik" kata bossku sambil mengelus-ngelus pahaku.

Aku merinding dan mulai merasa tidak enak. Sialan, om-om pervert ini, grrr.

"Bagaimana kau bisa hidup dengan pekerjaan yang begini saja, huh? Sungguh, sangat sia-sia dengan wajahmu yang cantik" ahjussi itu sudah mulai meraba wajahku dan tanganku. Ugh, sialan nih. Aku mulai jaga-jaga untuk kabur nih.

"A-aku tidak merasa sia-sia, ahjussi" jawabku tidak enak sambil menyingkirkan tangannya yang ada di lenganku.

"Hahaha, aku bisa membuatmu menjadi model. Tidurlah semalam saja denganku" bisiknya di telingaku. Lalu dia menjilat telingaku pelan.

.

**Buaggh!**

.

Aku menojok keras pipinya. Aku sudah tidak tahan dengan ahjussi gila ini yang sedari tadi menempel-nempel padaku. Yah, walaupun aku menyukai laki-laki tapi tidak untuk seorang ahjussi gila seperti dia itu…

.

.

Yah! Jangan kaget seperti itu, aku sudah mengetahui ini sejak lama, mungkin waktu aku SMA dulu. Gara-gara temanku yang memperlihatkan gay porn kepadaku, huh.

Begitu aku menonjoknya, aku langsung dilanda kebingungan.

'Aduh, bagaimana ini. Teman-teman ahjussi ini kan ada di ruangan ini, bagaimana kalau aku dihajar habis-habisan sama mereka kalau ketahuan menonjok pemimpin mereka' pikirku kalut sambil menggigit bibirku.

'Aish lebih baik lari saja sebelum ketahuan!' aku langsung membawa tasku dan keluar dari ruangan terkutuk itu secara diam-diam tapi dengan langkah cepat-cepat dan menundukkan kepala.

**JAEJOONG'S POV ENDS**

.

.

O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O

.

.

Kembali ke ruangan dimana Yunho berada….

"Jadi, kita akan bertemu besok di kantor." Yunho berdiri sambil merapikan bagian bawah jasnya yang agak berkerut.

"Terima kasih atas kehadiran Anda di pertemuan ini." Ucap seorang namja sambil memajukan(?) tangannya, mencoba mengajak Yunho untuk bersalaman.

Yunho agak ragu. Ia melihat tangan yang diajukan kepadanya sejenak sambil menimbang-nimbang apakah dia harus menjabat tangan itu atau tidak. Dia sangat sangat sangat sang..hmmpph #disumpelin sandal-_-# memperhatikan kebersihan. Akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk menjabat tangan itu, tapi ia berjanji akan langsung menggunakan hand sanitizer banyak-banyak begitu keluar dari ruangan yang ditempatinya itu.

Yunho langsung lari keluar begitu selesai menjabat tangan seseorang tadi. Ia langsung mengambil handphone yang ada di sakunya dan men-dial asistennya agar segera menjemputnya ke klub malam sialan itu.

"Yah, cepat kau jemput aku. Kau harus sudah ada di depan satu menit lagi. Awas jika kau terlambat! Kau akan kupecat dan seluruh keluargamu tak akan melihatmu lagi serta kau tak akan bi…" cerocosnya panjang lebar tanpa memperhatikan sekelilingnya.

.

**Duagh! Pruaang!**

.

Handphone Yunho terlempar begitu saja. Untung saja tidak pecah.

"Maaf!" seorang namja yang menabrak Yunho mengucapkan kata itu pada Yunho lalu melanjutkan jalannya begitu saja.

"Hey! Kau! Kau namja gila!" jerit Yunho sangat tak manly. Bagaimana juga, handphonenya yang mahal terbanting gara-gara tadi saat ia menelpon asistennya ada namja gila yang menabraknya.

Namja gila yang dimaksud Yunho tadi langsung berhenti dan memutarkan badannya perlahan untuk menghadap Yunho.

"Aku?" Tanya namja yang dimaksud Yunho tadi tidak yakin sambil menunjuk dirinya sendiri dengan telunjuknya. Ternyata oh ternyata, namja gila yang dimaksud Yunho tadi adalah our cutie Jaejoong :333

Yunho sempat tersentak saat melihat kecantikan Jaejoong. Ia kehilangan kata-kata untuk disampaikan kepada Jaejoong. Jadi Yunho hanya menendang handphonenya kikuk ke arah Jaejoong. Jaejoong menaikkan alisnya lalu menunduk dan mengambil handphone Yunho. Jaejoong menyerahkan handphone itu kepada namja di depannya, tapi tidak jadi(?).

"Minta maaf padaku dulu. Kita bertabrakan, jadi ini salah kita berdua. Kau harus bertanggung jawab." Tantang Jaejoong sambil melempar-lempar handphone namja di depannya tadi ke udara.

"Itu salahmu sendiri. Cepat kembalikan handphoneku." Jawab Yunho setelah sadar dari lamunannya tentang namja cantik di depannya itu.

Jaejoong segera mengembalikan handphone namja yang tidak dikenalnya itu dengan melemparnya ke arah kepala peminta handphone tersebut. Ia sedang malas berurusan dengan orang-orang tidak tau diri. Ia bergegas keluar dari klub malam itu untuk pulang ke kontrakannya.

"Aduh! Sialan kau!" Yunho berteriak agak kencang saat handphonenya mengenai kepalanya. Ia mengambil handphonenya yang terjatuh (lagi). Ia menyumpah-nyumpahi namja sialan yang cantik tadi sambil bergegas keluar dari klub malam yang disinggahinya itu.

Begitu sampai diluar, Yunho langsung membuka tangannya dan mengacungkan(?) tangannya ke namja berkacamata, yang ternyata asistennya, seakan meminta sesuatu kepada asistennya yang menunggu di luar klub malam tadi. Asistennya yang berkacamata bulat itu langsung paham dan menekan sebuah botol yang mengeluarkan cairan kental bening ke tangan boss-nya.

.

Hand sanitizer ternyata.

.

.

O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O

.

.

Di atap sebuah kontrakan tingkat tiga terlihat dua sosok namja yang duduk bersebelahan. Keduanya membawa sebotol soju.

"Haaah…" namja yang lebih cantik dari satunya terdengar menghembuskan napasnya dengan berat.

"Aku iri, Changmin-ah. Pada mereka yang bekerja di kantor" desah namja cantik tadi sambil memanyunkan bibirnya. Ia lalu memutar-mutar botol soju yang ada ditangannya.

"Jae-hyung, kau pernah mendengar cerita kalau para pekerja kantor itu stress? Mereka stress begitu melihat pintu kantor mereka. Dan katanya kematian adalah pilihan yang lebih baik. Mereka pulang larut setiap hari dan mere…." Ucapan Changmin belum selesai tapi sudah dipotong oleh Jaejoong.

"Aish, kau ini. Jika aku bekerja di kantor aku tak akan mengalami stress seperti yang kau katakan. Kau kan tau, bekerja di kantor adalah cita-citaku dari dulu. Aku akan menganggap semua tugasku adalah konsekuensi dari cita-citaku…." Jelas Jaejoong panjang lebar pada Changmin.

Shim Changmin adalah sahabat Jaejoong. Mereka bersahabat sejak mereka bersekolah di sekolah dasar. Dan kenapa Changmin memanggil Jaejoong hyung? Karena Changmin memang lebih muda dari Jaejoong. Ia bisa duduk di kelas yang sama dengan Jaejoong karena kegeniusannya.

Changmin mempunyai tinggi yang lebih dari rata-rata laki-laki di Seoul. Tingginya mencapai 186cm. Jaejoong kalah telak dengannya. Jaejoong saja tingginya tak lebih dari 180cm. Changmin memiliki wajah yang terbilang polos untuk seseorang yang sangat evil. Banyak sekali keisengan-keisengan yang dilakukannya sewaktu SMA dulu, tapi ia sekarang sudah insyaf, itu kata Changmin, tapi siapa tau deh. Dalamnya lautan dapat diukur, tapi dalamnya hati manusia tidak dapat diukur. Sadaaap~

"Kalau begitu bersabarlah, hyung. Kau pasti akan diterima oleh perusahaan baik sebentar lagi." Ujar Changmin menyemangati hyung-nya sambil merangkul bahu Jaejoong.

Jaejoong masih saja cemberut dan menunudukkan kepalanya.

"Hei, hyung. Kau harus kuat menghadapi musuhmu. Semua akan terasa enteng jika kau selalu bahagia. OK?" Changmin masih berusaha membuat Jaejoong ceria.

"Ne, terima kasih, Minnie. Aku akan berusaha bahagia." Jaejoong tersenyum sangat manis lalu meneguk soju yang ada di tangannya sejak tadi. Ia lalu memandang langit Seoul yang saat itu sedang bertaburan bintang. Indah sekali, pikirnya. Jaejoong tak sadar tersenyum lagi, dan senyuman itu cukup melegakan Changmin.

.

.

O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O

.

.

"Kau tau, hah? Kau adalah bocah manja yang tak tau diri! Aku betaruh semua petani yang menanam padi akan menyesal begitu mereka tau padi mereka dimakan oleh bocah sepertimu! Hah, aku capek melayani semua perintah-perintah gilamu itu! Bahkan kita seumuran tapi kau bertindak selayaknya lebih tua dariku. Mulai sekarang aku tak akan lagi bekerja denganmu, aku keluar!" sembur(?) seorang namja berkacamata bulat pada seorang namja tampan di depannya.

Namja tampan yang dimarahi tadi tak menunjukkan ekspresi apapun, ia hanya memandangi namja yang berkacamata itu sambil mengerutkan keningnya.

"…oh begitu. Ya sudah, keluar sana~" ucapnya santai sambil meminum secangkir kopi yang ada di tangannya.

"Awas kau!" teriak namja yang berkacamata tadi sambil berlari tergesa-gesa keluar dari rumah mewah milik namja yang tak berekspresi tadi.

"Haaah. Buat apa aku mempunyai sekretaris bodoh seperti dia. Lebih baik aku tidur saja" ucap namja tampan tadi sambil menggelengkan kepalanya dan beranjak ke kamar tidurnya.

Jadi kronologi kejadiannya tadi begini, asisten Yunho sudah capek dengan semua sikap Yunho selama ini yang selalu memerintahnya seenak udel. Ia memutuskan untuk mengundurkan diri dari perusahaan Jung. Ya, selain menjadi asisten pribadi Yunho, asistennya adalah sekretaris Yunho. Yunho sih sudah biasa dengan pengunduran asisten-asistennya. Sampai sekarang mungkin sudah ada sekitar lima belas asistennya yang mengundurkan diri karena tidak tahan dengan sikapnya.

.

.

O_O_O_O_O_O_O

.

.

"Siwon-ah, tolong kau carikan sekretaris baru untuk Yunho. Pastikan dia benar-benar sanggup untuk menangani sikap Yunho yang tak pernah berubah itu."

"Ne, kamsahae. Jaljayo."

Begitulah suara Jung Kangin yang bisa didengar. Orang yang diajak Kangin berbicara tentunya tidak bisa kita dengerin omongannya karena Kangin tadi pakai telpon-.-

Kangin sudah tau perihal pengunduran diri asisten Yunho. Direktur utama Jung Corporaton gitu loh~

"Tunggu saja, Yunho. Kau pasti tak akan terus begini. Akan ada orang yang bisa menaklukkanmu, tunggu saja usaha-usaha appamu ini, HAHAHAHA" tawa Kangin sambil menyamankan badannya ke dalam selimut.

.

.

O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O

.

.

"**7****th**** Exemplary Economic Figure Award Ceremony"**

Terdengar suara tepuk tangan sangat banyak dari sebuah ruangan. Ruangan itu ternyata sedang digunakan untuk merayakan sebuah award.

Terlihat Jung Kangin sedang menerima piala dan beberapa karangan bunga. Sesaat kemudian ia terlihat sedang menyampaikan pidatonya tentang rasa kebanggaanya karena dianugrahi penghargaan sebagai tokoh ekonomi yang pantas diteladani. Ia terlihat tersenyum bahagia.

Namun lain dengan dua orang yang duduk di barisan terdepan dari panggung yang sedang dinaiki Kangin. Seorang yeoja paruh baya, bernama Jung Jungsoo, dan anak laki-laki satu-satunya, Jung Siwon, terlihat getir melihat kebahagiaan Kangin. Yeoja tadi hanya tersenyum sedikit dan Siwon tak tersenyum sama sekali tapi ikut menepukkan tangannya seperti tamu undangan yang lain.

Yunho, yang ikut serta dalam acara itu, hanya melengos. Ia malas mendengarkan pidato ayahnya yang pasti hanya omong kosong. Ia lebih memilih untuk bermain game di handphonenya.

"Kenapa wanita itu harus datang?" bisik Kangin kepada asistennya, Youngmin.

Terlihat Jung Jungsoo, atau yang lebih sering disapa Leeteuk, berjalan ke arah Kangin sambil menggengam segelas minuman. Leeteuk terlihat tersenyum kepada beberapa orang yang menyapanya.

"Aigoo, Leeteuk-ah, terima kasih sudah datang ke acara ini" sapa Kangin sambil tersenyum begitu Leeteuk sudah dekat dengannya. Sebenarnya Kangin tidak suka dengan Leeteuk, entah kenapa dulu Leeteuk yang membencinya dirinya terlebih dahulu.

"Ah, tidak mungkin aku melewatkan acara yang sangat menggembirakan seperti ini" jawabnya sambil tersenyum palsu.

"Selamat atas keberhasilanmu, Kangin-ah." Leeteuk menyampaikan kalimat itu agak terpaksa.

"Aku yang seharusnya menyelamatimu, Leeteuk-ah. Aku dengar kau sudah terpilih oleh Golden Brand? Kau berhasil menjadi wakil CEO perempuan di Seoul." Kangin masih tersenyum.

"Hahaha, bisnisku jika dibandingkan denganmu hanya seperti upil(?), Kangin-ah" jawab Leeteuk sambil tersenyum.

"Jika orang lain mendengar, mereka akan berpikir bahwa kau berasal dari perusahaan yang berbeda dari kami. Kita kan dari perusahaan yang sama, keluarga yang sama." Balas Kangin masih sabar.

"Yeah, mungkin kau berkata seperti itu saat ayah Siwon masih ada maka aka-"

"Leeteuk-ah!" senyum di wajah Kangin hilang seketika.

"Yes, Kangin-ah?" jawab Leeteuk sambil tersenyum manis kepada Kangin. Ah~ seandainya di cerita ini ada KangTeuk…. Sayangnya nggak ada._."

"Kalian berdua terlihat serasi" ucap seorang fotografer yang tiba-tiba menyadarkan Kangin dan Leeteuk dari 'staring-contest' mereka berdua.

Kangin dan Leeteuk langsung berdiri mendekat dan berpose seakan tidak ada masalah mereka. Mereka terlihat tersenyum. Ah~ Kangteuk! Kangteuk! Kangteuuuuuk~ (readers: berisik!)

Begitu fotografer itu pergi, Leeteuk langsung pamit kepada Kangin dan membalikkan badan. Senyum yang dari tadi ada di wajahnya langsung hilang.

"Dasar serigala tua yang licik!" bisiknya sambil berjalan menjauhi Kangin.

"Dasar nenek sihir!" bisik Kangin setelah Leeteuk pergi.

.

.

O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O

.

.

"Sangat susah untuk bertemu denganmu akhir-akhir ini, Yunho-ah" sapa Siwon sambil menyerahkan segelas bir kepada Yunho yang sedang berjalan sambil menempelkan handphone ditelinganya. Mau tak mau Yunho berhenti berjalan karena jalannya dihadang oleh Siwon, sepupunya.

"Sekretarismu keluar lagi? Haha" tawa Siwon pelan.

"Kau seharusnya tak selalu menggunakan paksaan untuk memerintah yang lainnya. Kau harusnya menggunakan otak dan kebijakanmu pada bawahanmu." Nasihat Siwon pada Yunho yang mengabaikan tawaran minuman yang dibawakannya.

"…..apa yang ada di mukamu? Make-up?" jawab Yunho tidak nyambung.

"Fashion adalah bagian dari image. Kau harus menjaga imagemu sebagai seorang businessman." Elak Siwon.

"Untuk seorang laki-laki mengapa kau berdandan? Haha" tawa Yunho sambil menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Bukan seperti itu, Yunho-ah…."

Yunho terlihat meraba wajah Siwon dan mengambil sisa cream yang ada di wajah Siwon. Ia langsung meninggalkan Siwon yang hanya berekspresi 'WTH-look'.

.

.

O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O

.

.

"OMO, uangku di bank tinggal sedikit sekali, huftttt" Jaejoong mengeluh sambil meniup-niup poninya hitamnya.

"Hmmm, lebih baik aku mencari pekerjaan lagi sajalah." Katanya pada diri sendiri. Changmin yang melihatnya hanya menaikkan sebelah alisnya lalu melanjutkan membaca bukunya.

Jaejoong terlihat mengutak-atik laptopnya. Ia sudah menemukan pekerjaan yang cocok, ia tinggal mendeskripsikan hidupnya selama ini seperti yang diminta perusahaan yang diinginkannya.

Jaejoong menceritakan semua cerita hidupnya dari SMA dulu. Mulai dari saat dia disebut Bosamdongryu's Legend karena ia sangat pintar berkelahi. Tapi Jaejoong sudah jarang menggunakannya sekarang, yah untuk apa berkelahi jika sudah dewasa, pikirnya. Ia juga menceritakan betapa keras dia bekerja untuk hidupnya yang sekarang ini.

.

.

O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O

.

.

"**Jung Corporation's Interview"**

"Miss Jihye, menurutmu apakah yang dimaksud dengan kepimpinan yang baik?

"Mr. Han, apakah yang akan kau lakukan jika kau diberikan kesempatan menjadi seorang pemimpin?

Pertanyaan demi pertanyaan bergulir kepada pendaftar yang ada di ruang interview itu. Jaejoong kagum dengan mereka yang bisa berbahasa lebih dari satu macam, ia hanya menunggu waktu ia akan ditanyai oleh panitia. Tapi waktu itu tak datang-datang juga.

"Maaf, tidak ada satupun pertanyaan yang ditujukan kepada saya?" Tanya Jaejoong sambil tersenyum palsu.

"Maafkan kami, walaupun begitu kami percaya kau akan lebih baik bekerja di perusahaan yang lain daripada perusahaan kami. Kami mencari orang-orang yang professional." Jawab salah satu panitia. Siwon, yang menjadi salah satu panitia, mengangkat kepalanya yang sedari tadi ditundukkannya. Ia memandang Jaejoong.

"Ne, bukankah di persyaratan tidak ada pernyataan seperti itu? Orang-orang disampingku ini juga tidak professional. Apakah karena pendidikanku yang hanya lulus dari universitas nomor tiga di Seoul?" ucap Jaejoong panjang lebar. Matanya sudah mulai merah menahan tangis. Ia sudah capek mencari pekerjaan kesana-kemari tapi tidak ada yang mau menerimanya. Too emotional~

"Mianhae. Kalau begitu mari kita mulai interview-nya dari awal." Seorang panitia menengahi.

"Anio. Kalian juga tak akan memilihku. Aku sudah menghabiskan waktuku sia-sia dengan menghadiri interview ini. Padahal aku bisa saja menggunakan waktuku untuk mencari pekerjaan di tempat lain." Jaejoong terus menuangkan unek-uneknya kepada orang-orang diruangan itu.

'Menarik.' Ucap Siwon dalam hati saat sesudah Jaejoong keluar dari ruangan interview secara terburu-buru. Siwon membuka lembaran perkenalan dari Jaejoong. Ia berpikir bahwa Jaejoong adalah sekretaris yang cocok untuk menghadapi Yunho. Tak ada yang salah untuk memilihnya, pikirnya sambil tersenyum memperlihatkan 'dimple' yang ada di pipinya. Aww~

.

.

O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O

.

.

Di kontarakan Jaejoong dan Changmin terdengar deringan handphone yang cukup keras. Jaejoong, yang tidur sangat nyenyak gara-gara badmoodnya saat interview kemarin, jatuh dari tempat tidurnya.

"Arrgh! Chang….min…" jaejoong berkata tidak jelas.

"Yah, hyung! Angkat tuh, handphonemu bordering, berisik tau!" Changmin berteriak pada Jaejoong yang malah melanjutkan tidurnya di lantai. Padahal sudah kutendang, tapi kenapa tetap saja tidak bangun, heran Changmin.

Jaejoong dan Changmin memang tidur berdua di satu kasur. Tapi mereka tidak melakukan 'this and that' yaw~ mereka kan hyung dan dongsaeng^-^

"Aissh… yeoboseyo?" Jaejoong meletakkan handphonenya di telinganya masih sambil menutup matanya.

"MWOOOO~~~?" jerit Jaejoong.

"Yah hyung! Jangan berteriak keras seperti itu." Changmin yang tadinya sudah tidur lagi jadi bangun gara-gara teriakan Jaejoong.

"Minnie! Aku diterima di Jung Corporation! Hahaha~" seru Jaejoong sambil memeluk Changmin yang masih setengah sadar dari alam tidurnya.

"Bagaimana hyung lolos dalam tes itu?" ucap Changmin penasaran begitu Jaejoong duduk di sampingnya.

"Yah! Jangan merendahkanku seperti itu Minnie. Begini-begini aku punya salah satu aset untuk menjadi sekretaris yang baik" jawab Jaejoong sambil cemberut, memajukan bibirnya sedikit. Hal itu tak membuatnya jelek tapi malah membuatnya semakin cute aww :3

"Memangnya apa, huh?" goda Changmin sambil tertawa kecil.

"Aku kan bisa mengetik dengan cepat, hehe" ucap Jaejoong cepat sambil tersenyum innocent dan memandang Sungmin dengan mata doe-nya yang besar dan polos. Changmin sweatdrop -_-

"Aish, kau itu hyung! Itu saja tidak cukup untuk menjadi seorang sekretaris di perusahaan. Apalagi perusahaan seperti Jung Corporation." Changmin jadi ilfil sama Jaejoong.

.

.

O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O

.

.

Paginya Jaejoong langsung berangkat ke Jung Corp. Ia menuju sebuah ruangan, yang katanya adalah orang yang menerimanya menjadi sekretaris di perusahaan itu.

"Ne, Siwon-ssi. Kenapa kau memilihku untuk menjadi sekretarismu? Apakah karena kecantikanku? Hehehe" Tanya Jaejoong penasaran.

"Hahaha, tentu saja bukan. Walaupun kau memang cantik Jaejoong-ssi. Lagipula kau tidak akan menjadi sekretarisku. Kau akan menjadi sekretaris Jung Yunho. Mari aku tunjukkan tempatmu bekerja." Ajak Siwon sambil menunjukkan jalan.

Jaejoong hanya blushing. Ia sudah terlalu percaya diri menganggap ia diterima gara-gara kecantikannya. Ia langsung ditinggal oleh Siwon begitu Siwon menunjukkan tempat duduknya. Jaejoong meraba satu-persatu barang yang ada di mejanya. Ia sangat senang melihat telepon dan buku-buku yang ada di mejanya.

Ia tidak sadar bahwa atasannya sudah datang. Padahal pekerja yang seruangannya sudah menundukkan badan mereka saat atasan mereka lewat. Namja atasan Jaejoong tadi hendak masuk keruangannya, tapi ia berhenti karena melihat seseorang menempati tempat duduk yang diperuntukkan bagi asistennya.

"Annyeonghaseyo, sajangnim. Aku adalah sekretaris barumu." Jaejoong yang sadar langsung menundukkan badan dan memperkenalkan diri.

Namja atasan Jaejoong tadi melihat Jaejoong dari atas sampai bawah, bawah ke atas, dan begitu seterusnya.

"Hmm, siapa namamu?" tanyanya.

"Ah, Kim Jaejoong imnida." Jaejoong menjawab atasannya sambil mengangkat wajahnya untuk memandang atasannya.

"KAU?"

"KAU!"

.

.

O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O

.

.

AN : Yak, that was the first chapter of my debut fanfic! How was it? Tolong maklumi ya kalo masih aneh atau gimana gitu._. Btw ada yang merasa familiar dengan ceritanya?._. tadinya author mau bikin Protect The Boss Yunjae Version, tapi susah juga buatnya-_- jadi ada yang mirip banget sama dialog difilmnya terus sepertinya udah ada yang bikin ff pakai judul itu dif fn, yah jadinya gini deh, ada juga yang dihilang-hilangin hehehe. Oya, tolong review ya ff aku gimana, terlalu jelek kah? Terlalu pendek? Terlalu panjang? Garing bangetkah? Atau apa kek gitu, review deh biar bisa jadi masukan buat chapter depan-depannya gimana.

And finally, makasih banyak yang udah mau nyempatin buat baca fanfic abalku ini^^ author belum lama ini liat video Jaejoong oppa jilat bibirnya pelan banget. Arrrrg! Gela, sexy banget*.* terus author juga liat gif Jae oppa lagi jilat bibirnya dan Yunho oppa liatin sambil gigit bibir. Pasti pengen tuh Yunho oppanya~ Btw, AN-nya kepanjangan ya?._. hehe, yaudah, pokoknya jangan lupa kasih review buat ff-ku ini^^

Sajangnim : boss

Mwo : apa

Jinjjayo : yang benar / really?

Ahjussi : paman/om

Yeoboseyo : halo (mengangkat telpon)

Kamsahamnida : terima kasih

Namja : laki-laki

Yeoja : perempuan

Aigoo : ekspresi kaget, sejensi "OMG"


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: The cast' aren't mine. The plot was taken from a drama called "Protect the Boss."

Warning: Yaoi love (BoyxBoy), gender switch (not for Jae, of course), gaje, aneh, typos maybe

Pairings: YunJae, SiJae, SiChul

Rated: T maybe T+

Genre: Romance, Humor (I'm not sure)

.

.

"KAU?"

"KAU!"

.

.

"**PROTECT THE SAJANGNIM"**

.

.

"Kau namja cantik yang kurang ajar itu?" Yunho memandang Jaejoong sambil mengerutkan keningnya.

"A-ah, ne, sajangnim." Jawab Jaejoong gelagapan. Ia baru saja ingat kalau atasannya itu adalah namja yang tidak tau diri yang ditemuinya seminggu yang lalu di salah satu klub malam di Seoul.

"Aku tak suka wajahmu." ucap Yunho sambil mengamati wajah Jaejoong.

Jaejoong hanya mengedip-ngedipkan matanya yang besar. Baru kali ini ada laki-laki yang berkata dihadapannya kalau tidak suka dengan wajahnya. Andaikan Jaejoong tau kalau Yunho tadi cuma bohong._.

"Akhirnya kau datang juga."

Terlihat Siwon melangkahkan kakinya ke ruangan yang keadaanya sedang tegang itu.

"Banyak orang-orang yang lebih tinggi pendidikannya daripada dia, sangat tidak masuk akal kalau kau mempekerjakan dia di perusahaan kita." kata Yunho mengadu pada Siwon. Tangannya menunjuk Jaejoong.

"Aku sendiri yang memilihnya, jadi aku tau bagaimana kemampuannya." Siwon memjawab Yunho santai.

"Kalau begitu, dia adalah mata-matamu kan? Kau menyuruhnya bekerja padaku agar dia bisa melaporkan semua kegiatan jelekku padamu." Yunho tetap masih ngotot.

"Apa aku orang yang kelihatan membutuhkan mata-mata?" Siwon menjawab sambil tersenyum dan melipat kedua tangannya di depan dadanya.

"Kau kan selalu berkompetisi denganku. Kau selalu ingin menjadi yang lebih baik dariku." Yunho menyeringai.

"Untuk apa aku bersaing denganmu kalau sudah jelas aku yang lebih unggul." Siwon ikut menyeringai.

Seringaian Yunho hilang seketika. Ia berjalan mendekat hingga wajahnya tinggal 5cm dari wajah Siwon. Tapi mereka nggak akan ciuman ya-_- Terlihat asap dari kepala mereka. Keduanya terlihat sama-sama sebal dengan satu sama lain.

Jaejoong yang sedari tadi hanya melongo melihat perdebatan didepannya, mulai angkat bicara.

"A-anu, maaf mengganggu. Aku memang tidak punya kualitas yang baik, tapi aku bersumpah aku bukanlah mata-mata. Direktur Siwon memilihku, walaupun aku tak tau kenapa, tapi aku kelihatannya memiliki kemauan yang keras. Aku beda dari yang lain. Aku bisa bertahan dari situasi apapun." Jaejoong menjelaskan kepada Yunho yang sudah mundur sedikit dari muka Siwon.

"Beda dari yang lain? Bisa bertahan? Lu kira gue apaan?" Yunho agak gondok.

"Oya, kau akan bekerja disana" Yunho mendongakkan kepalanya ke arah kanannya alias pintu keluar. Tanda ia tidak setuju dengan pilihan Siwon.

.

.

-O-O-

.

.

"Chukhahaeyo, Jaejoong-hyung!" Changmin tersenyum sangat lebar sambil membawa cake dan beberapa botol soju ke balkon rumah kontrakan mereka. Ia mendudukkan bokongnya#plak di depan Jaejoong.

"Minnie….." Jaejoong mengangkat wajahnya yang sedari tadi ditundukkan. Mata Jaejoong terlihat berkilau. Ia terlihat seperti akan menangis.

"Aigoo, ada apa lagi hyung? Bukankah kau sudah diterima di perusahaan nomor satu di Seoul seperti cita-citamu itu? Kenapa wajahmu malah kusut begitu? Apa yang terjadi? Ceritakan padaku cepat." Changmin mengerutkan keningnya sambil memborong pertanyaan untuk Jaejoong.

"Aku tadi langsung dikeluarkan oleh bossku, Minnie! T-T" Jaejoong membulatkan dan memajukan bibirnya. Jadi pengen nyipok deh hehehe._.

"Kau tahu, Minnie. Kau harus berhati-hati saat mengucapkan harapanmu. Dulu aku hanya berdoa agar aku diterima diperusahaan yang bagus. Haaah! Tapi aku lupa tak mengucapkan agar aku mendapat atasan yang baik." Jaejoong menengadahkan kepalanya ke atas sambil memandang bulan. Ia sudah agak tenang sekarang.

"Mulai sekarang aku akan berdoa agar aku diterima di perusahaan yang baik, mendapatkan atasannya yang baik dan tidak dipecat." ucap Jaejoong serius sambil mengepalkan tangannya.

"Ne…" Changmin hanya meng-iya-kan ucapan Jaejoong.

"Nah, sekarang lupakan semuanya dan minumlah bersamaku, hyung" ajak Changmin sambil menaikkan botol sojunya, tanda mengajak minum.

.

.

-O-O-

.

.

Yunho berjalan cepat sambil bersiul menuju ruangannya. Tiba-tiba ia berhenti dan mengangkat kepalanya tinggi sambil tak melihat ke arah meja sekretarisnya.

"Annyeong, sajangnim!" Jaejoong tersenyum dan menundukkan badannya.

Yunho pura-pura tak melihat. Tapi kejadian itu berjalan sampai tiga hari.

Pada hari ke-empat Jaejoong sudah tidak tahan. Akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk membicarakan hal tersebut dengan Yunho.

Jaejoong sudah berdiri di depan pintu ruangan Yunho, tapi ia agak ragu untuk masuk. Tak taunya pintu Yunho malah terbuka dan itu membuat Jaejoong kaget.

"Yah, apa yang kau lakukan di depan pintuku? Kau mau mengagetkan aku yah? Ingin membuatku jantungan? Ingin membuatku mati? Ingin membu-"

"Anio!" Jaejoong langsung menyangkal perkataan Yunho yang belum selesai.

"Aku hanya ingin meluruskan masalah kita, sajangnim." Muka Jaejoong terlihat melas, ia tidak mau jika dipecat dan harus mencari pekerjaan baru lagi.

"Hmm, masuklah kalau begitu." Jawab Yunho setengah hati.

.

.

-O-O-

.

.

"Jadi kau akan menjalani ini apapun yang terjadi?" Tanya Yunho pada Jaejoong yang hanya menganggukkan kepalanya.

"OK kalau begitu."

"…..A-apa?" Jaejoong serasa tak percaya akan yang didengarnya barusan. Dia diterima untuk bekerja di perusahaannya?

'Apa aku tidak salah dengar?' pikir Jaejoong.

"Aish, kau ku perbolehkan untuk bekerja menjadi sekretarisku sekaligus asisten pribadiku." Yunho menjelaskan maksudnya pada Jaejoong.

"…..Terima kasih! Terima kasih banyak!" Jaejoong terlihat tersenyum sangat lebar.

"Nah… Mulai sekarang kau harus mematuhi semua perintahku. Aku tidak menerima penolakkan, maupun pengulangan. Aku benci mengulang. Sekarang dengarkan, kalau perlu buatlah catatan." Yunho berdiri dari tempat duduknya dan mulai berjalan mengelilingi ruangannya.

"Pertama, kau harus mengangkat telponmu sebelum deringan kedua berbunyi. Aku sangat membenci orang-orang yang mematikan telpon mereka. Aku benci orang yang membantah. Kau tidak boleh pergi ke kamar mandi kecuali kau benar-benar sudah tidak tahan. Kemudian kau harus menyemprot ruangan ini tiga kali sehari dengan spray anti bakteri, bukan pewangi ruangan. Kau harus membersihkan jendela kaca ini." tunjuk Yunho pada jendela di sebelah meja kerjanya. Jaejoong hanya melongo sambil berusaha mengingat semua yang dikatakan Yunho.

"Tidak boleh ada satupun debu yang menempel di jendela. Aku akan mengeceknya setiap hari. Lebih baik lagi jika kau mengepel ruangan ini. Hmm, apa lagi ya?" Yunho berjalan sambil mengingat-ingat.

"A-ha! Yang terpenting, ketika aku memberikan tanganku di depanmu, kau harus segera memberiku hand sanitizer. Arasseo?"

Jaejoong hanya manggut-manggut.

"Hmm, untuk sekarang, buatkan aku secangkir kopi. Suhunya harus pas. Tidak boleh terlalu panas, tidak boleh terlalu dingin. Gulanya harus benar-benar 2 sendok. Dan kau tidak boleh membuatnya lebih dari lima menit. Cepat buat sekarang!" Yunho melotot pada Jaejoong.

"Ne!" Jaejoong langsung berlari untuk membuat kopi seperti yang disebutkan Yunho tadi.

.

.

-O-O-

.

.

"Uhuk-uhuk!(?) Kopi macam apa ini? Membuat kopi saja tidak benar!" Yunho tersedak meminum kopi buatan Jaejoong untuk kesekian kalinya.

"Buat lagi sana!" Yunho menyuruh Jaejoong.

**BUAGHHH….**

"Bastard!" Jaejoong yang sebal malah menonjok Yunho. Ia benar-benar sudah capek untuk membuat kopi. Dari tadi Yunho protes 'terlalu panas' 'terlalu manis' 'terlalu pahit' dst.

"Kau dipecat!" Yunho berteriak sambil menyiramkan sisa kopi yang ada di tangannya ke wajah Jaejoong.

.

.

Ekyaa.. Ternyata tadi itu hanya khayalan Jaejoong. Tapi Jaejoong sejujurnya ingin sekali menonjok wajah namja di depannya itu. Hhh~ tapi Jaejoong masih sayang pekerjaannya, jadi dia 'tentu' tidak akan melakukannya.

"Ne, aku akan membuatnya lagi" Jaejoong menjawab sambil tersenyum agak dipaksakan.

.

.

-O-O-

.

.

Gedebuk! Krompyang(?)

Jaejoong melemparkan(?) tubuhnya ke atas tempat tidurnya dan tempat tidur Changmin. Ia langsung memejamkan matanya.

"Yah, setidaknya ganti bajumu dulu, hyung!" Changmin yang sedang tiduran di tempat tidur mereka berdua protes.

"Haaaah~ Minnie~" Jaejoong mengerang sambil menyembunyikan wajahnya di bantal.

.

.

-O-O-

.

.

"Aku rasa aku harus membunuhnya." Jaejoong berkata sambil masuk ke dalam bak pemandian air panas.

"Walaupun aku tidak tau dia, aku akan membantumu untuk membunuhnya, hyung." Changmin menyahut Jaejoong.

"Tidak boleh ke kamar mandi selain aku benar-benar butuh? Harus mengangkat telpon sebelum dering ke dua. Persyaratan macam apa itu!" Jaejoong menceritakan semuanya kepada Changmin.

Ternyata Jaejoong dan Changmin sedang nyemplung(?) ke bak pemandian air panas. Mereka sedang di sauna. Apakah mereka disini 'naked'? No~ mereka hanya 'shirtless.'

.

.

**Kriiiiing!**

.

.

Handphone Jaejoong berdering. Ia meletakannya di samping bak. Ketika ia akan mengambilnya, ia malah menyenggolnya dan hasilnya….handphonenya jatuh ke bak mandi.

"Andwae!" teriak Jaejoong.

.

.

-O-O-

.

.

"Kau tahu berapa kali aku mendengar suara 'nomor ini sedang diluar jangkauan'? Bukankah kau juga sudah ku beritahu bahwa kau harus mengangkat telponmu sebelum deringan kedua? Bagaimana kalau panggilan itu adalah panggilan penting?" Yunho mengintrogasi Jaejoong yang duduk didepannya.

"Apakah kemarin panggilan penting?" panik Jaejoong sambil membulatkan matanya.

"Hanya perumpamaan saja! Bagaimana kau bisa sebodoh itu. Aish!" Yunho yang gemas akhirnya memilih untuk mendecih.

"Maafkan saya, sajangnim." Jaejoong merasa bersalah. Ia meminta maaf sambil menundukkan kepalanya.

"Mulai sekarang kau tidak boleh lagi pergi ke sauna!" suruh Yunho seenak udel.

"Mwo? Tapi aku harus pergi ke sauna paling tidak sebulan sekali." Jaejoong menaikkan jari telunjuknya, melambangkan satu bulan. Ia berdiri sambil menyamakan tingginya dengan Yunho yang sekarang juga berdiri.

"Bukankah aku sudah memberitahumu kalau aku benci orang yang membantah?" Yunho menjawab sambil memandang Jaejoong.

Jaejoong memelototkan mata besarnya.

"Aish. Matamu!" Yunho medudukkan dirinya. Sebenarnya Yunho deg-degan karena melihat mata Jaejoong.

'Bagaimana bisa namja bisa terlihat begitu cantik jika hanya melihat mata mereka saja?' batinnya.

Jaejoong mengedip-ngedipkan matanya lucu. Lalu ikut-ikutan duduk juga.

"Adakah hal yang bisa kau lakukan dengan benar?" Yunho menanyai Jaejoong sambil menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. Wajahnya terlihat frustasi.

Yang diajak bicara hanya diam saja.

"Kenapa kau tidak menjawab?" Tanya Yunho lagi.

Jaejoong yang sedari tadi menggigit bibirnya akhirnya bicara.

"…..Bukankah sajangnim tadi bilang kalau aku tidak boleh membantah?" jawabnya sambil memanyunkan bibirnya,

"…Arghhh! Aku bisa benar-benar gila!" Yunho memutarkan matanya.

"Kau seharusnya ada di ruanganmu sekarang, kan?" ucap Yunho sambil menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"Sekarang adalah waktu anda untuk meeting, sajangnim" ujar Jaejoong mengingatkan bosnya.

"Aku juga tahu itu…" Yunho menjawab sambil memutar-mutar kursinya. Lalu ia bangkit dari kursinya untuk keluar dari ruangannya menghadiri meeting.

"'Aku juga tahu itu' gundulmu!" bisik Jaejoong sambil menyumpahi bosnya.

.

.

-O-O-

.

.

"Setelah melihat hasil kerja lama kita dan bertanya-tanya kepada beberapa staf dan membicarakannya, saya rasa penggunaan internet di produk kita mendapat apresiasi yang bagus dari masyarakat. Pemasukan kita bertambah drastis. Selain itu kita lebih menghemat pengeluaran kita." Ucap Siwon yang sedang mempresentasikan hasil kerjanya.

Rapat itu dihadiri oleh direktur utama perusahaan, Kangin, dan anaknya, Yunho serta beberapa anggota direksi perusahaan. Mereka sedang membahas tentang perkembangan finansial perusahaan itu.

Yunho, yang tadi mengikuti rapat, malah asik sendiri dengan kertas di mejanya. Ia terlihat menulis-nulis di kertas itu. Entah tulisannya apa, yang jelas itu membuat Kangin frustasi dengan anaknya. Yang entah untuk keberapakalinya dia tidak memperhatikan jalannya rapat.

"Bagaimana menurutmu, Direktur Yunho?" Tanya Kangin pada Yunho. Sebenarnya Kangin hanya ingin mengetes apakah Yunho menyimak rapat mereka atau tidak. Padahal udah jelas Yunho nggak nyimak= ="

Soohyun, salah satu kepala direksi yang duduk disamping Yunho, menyolek(?) lengan Yunho. Dia memberikan tanda pada Yunho kalau Kangin mengajaknya bicara.

Yunho yang bingung hanya menatap ayahnya sambil berkedip-kedip.

"Katakan sesuatu. Katakan! Katakan! KATAKAN!" Kangin stress sendiri melihat ekspresi wajah Yunho yang blank._.

"Aku pikir progam tadi sangat bagus." Jawab Yunho sok serius. Padahal jawabnya ngasal=='

"Apanya yang bagus? Dasar bocah tak berguna!" Kangin menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya lalu mengelus dadanya.

'Sabar-sabar' batinnya.

.

.

-O-O-

.

.

Yunho terlihat berjalan keluar tergesa-gesa dari ruangan rapat.

"Berkomunikasi dengan staf itu penting, Yunho-ah." Ujar Siwon sambil berjalan di belakang Yunho.

Yunho mengehentikan jalannya, ia lalu berjalan ke belakang menghampiri Siwon yang sudah berhenti.

"Haaah… Internet atau apalah itu kah? Bullshit!" ucap Yunho sambil memasukkan tangannya ke saku jasnya. Ia langsung berjalan meninggalkan Siwon.

"Bagaimana kabar Kim Jaejoong?" Tanya Siwon.

Seketika Yunho berhenti berjalan.

"Ada urusan apa kau dengannya?" Yunho balik bertanya tanpa membalikkan badannya.

"Apakah aku tak boleh bertanya tentangnya? Dia kan juga staf di perusahaan ini, Yunho-ah." Jawab Siwon sambil tersenyum memperlihatkan lesung pipinya.

"Lebih baik kau tidak berurusan dengannya. Dia sekretaris-**ku**, bukan milikmu." Yunho membalas perkataan Siwon lalu membalikkan badannya. Possessive, aren't we? :3

Siwon yang heran hanya menaikkan sebelah alisnya lalu berjalan menjauhi Yunho. Yunho yang ditinggal, hanya menaikkan bahunya lalu bersiul sambil berjalan menuju ruangannya.

.

.

-O-O-

.

.

"Aku tidak capek."

"Aku suka pekerjaanku."

"Aku suka bekerja di perusahaan. Seperti cita-citaku dulu."

"Haah~ Aku menanti gaji pertamaku. Hihihi"

Terdengar suara Jaejoong yang berbicara sendiri. Ia sedang menyemangati dirinya sendiri di pantry dekat ruangannya. Tiba-tiba telpon yang ada di meja kerja Jaejoong berdering. Jaejoong, yang ingat pesan bos-nya 'angkat telponmu sebelum deringan ke dua', langsung berlari menuju mejanya.

"Yes, Direktur?" Jaejoong mengangkat telponnya sambil tersenyum. Padahal yang menelpon juga nggak bakalan liat- -'

"Yah, aku bukan Direktur! Aku Presiden Direktur!" suara diseberang agak berteriak. Ternyata Kangin yang menelpon Jaejoong, bukan Yunho. Jaejoong udah PD banget padahal._.

.

.

-O-O-

.

.

"Tolong kau perbaiki image Yunho, Siwon-ah." Kangin meminta Siwon. Ia sudah tidak tahan dengan sifat Yunho yang 'rebellious' dan tidak pernah mau diatur.

"Dia tidak akan bisa meneruskan aku untuk memimpin perusahaan ini kalau dia terus berperilaku seperti saat ini." Lanjutnya.

"Ne, akan saya usahakan, Direktur." Jawab Siwon sopan.

"Bukankah kau lebih cocok untuk menjadi penerusku?" Kangin masih saja ngomong(?).

"Perusahaan ini ditinggalkan ayahmu untuk kau yang notabene adalah anaknya. Kau seharusnya yang menempati sebagai direktur utama, kan?" ucap Kangin sambil bernostalgia mengingat saudara laki-lakinya, alias ayah Siwon.

"Ne, jangan khawatir tentang Yunho. Aku akan menanganinya." Jawab Siwon sambil tersenyum. Ia sengaja tidak menanggapi Kangin tentang mendiang ayahnya.

Siwon segera pamit ketika obrolan mereka dirasanya selesai. Senyuman yang sedari tadi bertengger di bibir manisnya langsung lenyap seketika saat dia keluar dari ruangan Kangin.

.

.

-O-O-

.

.

"Apakah ada yang salah denganku, Jaejoong-ssi?" Tanya Kangin sambil mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

"A-ah. Tidak." Jawab Jaejoong. Jaejoong dari tadi hanya menundukkan kepalanya begitu duduk di ruangan Direktur Utama.

"Apa maksudmu tidak? Kau ini seorang sekretaris, for fuck's sake!" tau deh Kangin bisa ngomong bahasa Inggris pas marah gitu~

"Kau tidak bisa merawat bosmu sendiri! Kau bahkan tidak bisa membuatnya berangkat ke kantor tepat waktu? Dan kau masih menyebut dirimu seorang sekreraris? Pathetic!" Kangin menyembur pada Jaejoong. Semakin lama, semakin tinggi suaranya.

Jaejoong, yang dimarahi untuk pertama kali, menundukkan kepalanya lagi. Ia tidak berani menatap Kangin yang sedang dikuasai amarah.

"N-ne. Aku memang gagal." Jaejoong mengakui sambil mengangkat wajahnya.

"Lalu apa yang akan kau lakukan?" Tanya Kangin.

"Apa yang harus aku lakukan?" Jaejoong malah balik bertanya sambil memajukan bibirnya tak sadar.

"Mulai besok kau pergi ke rumahku! Lakukan apapun asal Yunho bisa datang ke kantor jam delapan. Aku tidak menerima alasan apapun. Understand?" Suruh Kangin pada Jaejoong.

"Jika kau gagal, kau akan ku pecat hari itu juga." Kangin berkata santai.

"MWO? Ah, ne. Apa boleh buat. Aku akan melakukannya, Sir." Jaejoong menyanggupi perintah Kangin.

'Aish, padahal bosku adalah orang yang aneh. Sepertinya dia akan susah untuk ditangani. Aku harus bekerja keras, huh…' batin Jaejoong melas.

"Direktur menyuruhku melakukan ini karena Direktur tidak bisa kan?" Tanya Jaejoong polos pada Kangin.

"Yah! Aku ini orang yang sibuk." Elak Kangin.

"Tapi mungkin aku membutuhkan beberapa bulan untuk bisa benar-benar melakukan perintah anda, Sir. Tidak mungkin itu akan lakukan hanya dalam satu atau dua hari saja. Akhir-akhir ini pekerjaanku sangat berat…" Jaejoong malah curhat._.

"Yah! Yah! Aku memberikan tugas ini karena aku tau dulu kau juga seperti Yunho. Kau adalah trouble maker dan nilaimu jelek-jelek." Kangin menunjuk-nunjuk Jaejoong dengan telunjuknya yang gendut. #plak

"Walaupun begitu. Setiap orang mempunyai saat-saat yang buruk di dalam hidup mereka. Saya pikir mereka pasti punya hal yang ingin mereka lupakan." Jaejoong berkata sok bijak.

"Punya hal yang ingin mereka lupakan? Haha sepertinya kau cocok denganku." Lagi-lagi Kangin menunjuk-nunjuk Jaejoong. Tapi sekarang Kangin menunjuk Jaejoong sambil tertawa-tawa.

"Sepertinya Direktur benar tentang itu" jawab Jaejoong sambil tersenyum.

"Kau pikir aku benar?" Tanya Kangin. Lalu Kangin tertawa terbahak-bahak tak berhenti sampai harus dibawa ke rumah sakit(?)

.

.

-O-O-

.

.

"Aku datang untuk bertemu dengan Jung Yunho." Ucap Jaejoong pada penjaga gerbang rumah Yunho.

Jaejoong sekarang berada di depan rumah Yunho. Ia kan memang sudah menyanggupi perintah Direktur kemarin.

"Apakah anda sudah membuat janji?" Tanya penjaga itu.

"Ah, tidak. Tapi Jung Yunho sudah mengijinkan ini." Jaejoong menunjukkan ID pengenalnya di Jung Corporation.

Akhirnya penjaga itu memperbolehkan Jaejoong untuk masuk ke rumah Yunho.

Mulut Jaejoong terbuka melihat desain rumah Yunho yang benar-benar seperti istana. Ia berjalan sambil menengokkan kepalanya ke kiri dan ke kanan dengan cepat.

Terlihat beberapa tukang kebun yang sedang memotong rumput maupun menyirami bunga.

"Annyeong yeorobun(?)" sapa Jaejoong pada semuanya. *tau dah tulisannya yeorobun itu gemana- -' pokoknya artinya semuanya*

"Aku datang kesini untuk bertemu dengan Boss Jung Yunho. Tapi aku tidak tau apapun tentang keberadaannya." Jelas Jaejoong.

"Siapa kau?" Tanya seorang nenek yang berumur sekitar tujuh puluhan. Ia termasuk salah satu yang menyirami bunga di kebun rumah Yunho.

"Ah, ne. Aku adalah sekretarisnya." Jawab Jaejoong sambil tersenyum manis.

"Ikuti aku kalau begitu." Ajak nenek itu.

"Menurut anda bagaimana tinggal di rumah besar seperti ini?" Tanya Jaejoong antusias.

"Semua rumah sama saja. Tidak ada bedanya bagi nenek-nenek sepertiku. Kamar Jung Yunho ada disana" Jawab nenek tadi sambil melambaikan tangannya ke suatu ruangan.

"Eh, tapi kenapa seumuran anda masih bekerja? Bukankah anda sudah terlalu tua?" Tanya Jaejoong sambil mengedip-ngedipkan matanya.

"Ah tapi bekerja pada umur anda katanya baik untuk kesehatan. Tinggal jangan terlalu stress saja, ne?" Jaejoong mengedipkan satu matanya lalu berjalan begitu saja. Meninggalkan nenek tadi yang mengerutkan keningnya.

.

.

-O-O-

.

.

Jaejoong mengendap-ngendap memasuki kamar yang dimaksudkan nenek tadi. Katanya sih itu kamarnya Jung Yunho.

"Waaah~ kamarnya luas sekali. Mungkin tiga kali lebih luas dari kamar kontrakanku dan Changminnie." Jaejoong yang kagum malah berputar-putar melihat barang-barang yang ada di kamar itu. Akhirnya ia melihat tempat tidur yang agak tersembunyi jika dilihat dari pintu masuk kamar itu.

Tempat tidur itu terlihat menggelembung(?). Seperti ada orang dibalik selimut putih yang tebal itu. Jaejoong mengendap-ngendap mendekati tempat tidur itu. Pelan-pelan disingkapnya selimut yang membungkus apapun itu yang ada di dalam.

"KYAAAA~!" Jaejoong berteriak sangat keras. Ia kaget melihat isi selimut yang dibukanya tadi. Sampai-sampai ia jatuh terduduk di lantai sebelah tempat tidur itu. Lalu Jaejoong berusaha bangun sambil menetralkan detak jantungnya yang tadi sempat terlalu cepat.

"Yah! Apa yang kau lakukan di kamarku?"

Suara itu terdengar berat, seperti orang yang baru saja bangun tidur. Emang iya sih=='

"Ah, a-anu, a-nu i-tu itu…" Jaejoong malah gagap melihat Yunho yang bertanya padanya.

Pasalnya, Yunho sekarang sedang duduk di kasurnya, selimutnya tersingkap sampai pinggangnya. Rambutnya terlihat berantakan, menambah kesan seksi*.* Apalagi Yunho **tidak pernah** menggunakan pakaian saat tidur. Jadinya tadi Jaejoong melihat '**semua**' bagian depan Yunho saat menyingkap selimutnya tadi. Alhasil Jaejoong blushing sampai telinganya. Ditambah bentuk tubuh Yunho yang sempurna. Yunho kan pernah masuk dalam kategori the Sexiest Man in Seoul 2010.

"Yah! Yah! Aku bertanya padamu. Kenapa kau tak menjawab?" Yunho mulai marah yang melihat Jaejoong yang malah menundukkan kepalanya. Terutama tidurnya yang berharga telah terusak oleh teriakan nyaring Jaejoong tadi.

"Aku disuruh Direktur untuk membuat anda hadir di kantor jam delapan, sajangnim." Jawab Jaejoong. Ia agak mendongakkan kepalanya. Tapi alhasil ia blushing lagi begitu melihat Yunho yang masih dengan santai memamerkan abs-nya.

"Oh, begitu. Bilang saja padanya kalau aku tak mau. Pergi sanah~ Aku mau tidur lagi. Jangan ganggu." Yunho malah seenaknya masuk ke selimutnya dan menyelimuti seluruh tubuhnya, persis seperti sebelum ia diganggu oleh Jaejoong tadi. Bahkan ia tidak melihat blush yang ada di wajah Jaejoong yang sangat cute itu:3

"M-Mwo? Aku sudah jauh-jauh kesini tapi kau tak menghargai usahaku?" ucap Jaejoong emosi. Ia sudah bisa marah karena ia tidak melihat tubuh Yunho lagi.

"….Zzzzzz"

"Argh! Jinjjayo." Jaejoong memajukan bibirnya lucu. Tak lama kemudian ia mendapat ide.

Jaejoong yang sudah mengeksplorasi kamar Yunho, bergegas ke kamar mandi. Ia mengambil gayung yang ada di bak mandi, lalu ia mengisinya dengan air dingin.

.

.

**BYUUUUR~(?)**

.

.

"Aaaaah! Dingin!" teriak Yunho sambil mengusap-usap wajahnya.

Ternyata Jaejoong tadi membuka selimut Yunho lagi, tapi tidak sampai bawah ya~ lalu dia menyiramkan semua air yang ada di gayung tadi ke muka Yunho. Jadinya muka Yunho basah semua, tempat tidurnya pun tidak beda.

"Gaah! Kenapa kau masih disini? Dan apa yang baru saja yang kau lakukan?" Yunho yang marah pun lupa akan keadaannya yang tidak memakai selembar kain pun.

Yunho malah keluar dari selimutnya menuju Jaejoong yang masih memegang gayung. Keadaan Jaejoong sekarang adalah mata melotot, bibir terbuka, dan pipinya merah.

Tiba-tiba Yunho mengangkat Jaejoong yang masih 'ter-paralyzed.' Lalu ia menjatuhkan Jaejoong ke tempat tidurnya dengan kasar dan menindih Jaejoong serta menggelitiki pinggang Jaejoong.

"…..Apa kau gila! Yah! Ahahahah. Hahahaha!" Jaejoong sadar gara-gara gelitikan Yunho.

"Tidak! Kau yang gila! Pagi-pagi ada di kamarku lalu menyiramku dengan air dingin. Itu lebih gila!" Yunho masih menggelitik pinggang Jaejoong.

"YAH! APA YANG KALIAN BERDUA LAKUKAN?"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

AN : Gyaaah! Maaf banget ya author updatenya telaaaat . abis kemaren-kemaren author pulang sore, terus banyak tugas. Eh pas udah mulai senggang, author malah kena flu-_- buat liat layar aja mata author kerasa pedes. Yah jadinya telat gini deh. Ini pas update author aja masih sakit._.

Btw, makasih banget yang udah mau review ficku^^ I really appreciate that. Kecup basah untuk kalian semua :*** #ditendang# Oya, kayaknya kemaren udah aku kasih jeda, eh ternyata gak muncul==" tapi sekarang udah ada jeda:D

Buat yang minta Sibum, author minta maaf banget. Plan author ga bisa di ganggu gugat, udah mutlak! #plak kalau dipikir-pikir Kibum ntar jadi out of character banget kalau dimainin sama Siwon. Lebih cocok pake Heechul (itu menurut author._.v). Jeongmal mianhaeyo... *bunggukin badan*

Terus kalau ada yang liat, di chap kemarin ada yang typo. Aku maksudnya mau nulis Changmin jadi Sungmin(?) LOL itu aslinya Sungmin, tapi akhirnya aku lebih srek pake Changmin aja._.

Last, yang reviewlah fanfic gaje ku ini. Ntar yang review gue kasih cipok gratis:* wkwk


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: The cast' aren't mine. The plot was taken from a drama called "Protect the Boss."

Warning: Yaoi love (BoyxBoy), gender switch (not for Jae, of course), gaje, aneh, typos maybe

Pairings: YunJae, SiJae, SiChul

Rated: T maybe T+

Genre: Romance, Humor (I'm not sure)

INI BOYS LOVE~ DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ!

.

.

"YAH! APA YANG KALIAN BERDUA LAKUKAN?"

.

.

"**PROTECT THE SAJANGNIM"**

.

.

Seketika itu Yunho dan Jaejoong diam tak berkutik. Yunho diam karena ia sadar akan dirinya yang sama sekali tidak memakai baju dan menindih sekretarisnya. Sementara Jaejoong diam karena ia takut akan dikira melakukan hal yang tidak pantas dengan bossnya.

"Yah, Yunho! Apa yang kau lakukan pada sekretarismu?" teriak seorang nenek. Ia berjalan mendekati Yunho lalu menjewer telinganya. Ternyata yang berteriak tadi adalah nenek yang dimaksud Jaejoong pekerja di rumah Yunho.

"A-ah, Halmeoni! Aku tidak melakukan apa-apa padanya." Yunho menjawab sambil bangkit dari Jaejoong dan langsung menutupi 'itunya.' Lol! Lalu ia mengambil celana bokser yang ada di dekat tempat tidurnya.

"Halmeoni!" Yunho berteriak panik lalu memegang lengan nenek tadi yang berada tidak terlalu jauh darinya. Pasalnya nenek itu terlihat seperti akan pingsan.

.

O_O_O_O_O_O_O

.

.

"Diminum dulu, nek." Jaejoong mendudukkan nenek tadi yang sempat tiduran sofa tempat tidur Yunho.

Nenek itu meminum air yang dipegangkan Jaejoong.

"Eommani, lain kali kalau kau mau ke kamar Yunho ketuk pintu dulu lah.." Kangin agak kasian melihat nenek itu seperti orang jantungan saat masuk ke kamar Yunho.

"Coba saja kau masuk ke kamar lalu disuguhi pemandangan seperti tadi!" nenek itu menoyor kepala Yunho yang ada di dekatnya.

"E-eh, bukankah masuk ke kamar majikan itu tidak sopan bagi seorang tukang kebun? Apalagi yang tidak minta izin dulu?" Jaejoong bingung dengan Yunho yang memanggil tukang kebunnya dengan sebutan halmeoni*, alias nenek dan Kangin yang memanggil nenek itu dengan sebutan eommani. (*:maksudnya nenek kandungnya)

"Tukang kebun?" Yunho dan Kangin ikutan bingung.

"Iya, bukannya nenek ini tukang kebunmu, sajangnim?" Tanya Jaejoong sambil memiringkan kepalanya ke samping dan memandang Yunho dengan polosnya.

"HAHAHA! Aigoo, Halmeoni. Apa yang kau katakan pada Jaejoong?" Yunho malah ngakak sambil memegangi perutnya.

Jaejoong tambah bingung melihat Yunho yang ngakak.

"Ahahaha. Begini Jaejoong-ah, nenek yang kau maksud tukang kebun itu adalah Eommani-ku alias halmeoni-nya Yunho." Kangin menjelaskan. Ia tidak habis pikir eommanya dikira tukang kebun sama Jaejoong.

"…..O-oh, begitu. Maafkan saya yang sudah mengira anda tukang kebun, halmeoni." Jaejoong meminta maaf sambil blushing. Sungguh memalukan sekali ia mengira nenek Yunho adalah tukang kebunnya.

Yang dimintai maaf malah tertawa kecil, ia tidak habis pikir ia bisa dikira seorang tukang kebun.

.

.

O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O

.

.

Jaejoong terlihat melompat-lompat sambil tersenyum lebar dan menggenggam sebuah amplop.

"Yeah! Hahaha, jadi ini rasanya mendapat gaji. Hihihihi. Aku rasa dewi fortuna sedang memihakku." Jaejoong tersenyum sepanjang lorong kantor yang dilaluinya. Ia mengintip isi amplopnya, duit woy! Disampingnya ada boss-nya, Jung Yunho. Jaejoong mendapat gaji awal karena ia tadi berhasil membawa Yunho ke kantor jam delapan tepat. Itu berkat ia menyiram air ke muka Yunho.

Jaejoong kembali blushing ketika mengingat kejadian di kamar Yunho tadi pagi. Ia menghentikan ocehannya.

"Baru merasakan sakit kepala sekarang? Aku saja sudah pusing dari tadi gara-gara mendengar omonganmu yang tidak berhenti itu." Yunho menoleh pada Jaejoong yang diam.

"Hari ini aku seperti naik roller coaster saja. Kaki kananku seperti masuk ke air panas, tapi kaki kiriku seperti masuk ke air dingin." Jaejoong masih berjalan beriringan dengan Yunho. Pandangannya menerawang.

"Kau sangat berisik. Sono buruan pergi ke sauna atau apa kek!" Yunho yang pusing akhirnya menyuruh Jaejoong pergi.

"Sauna apa?" Jaejoong memeluk erat amplopnya dan memajukan bibirnya lucu. Seakan enggan untuk menggunakan isi amplopnya.

"Yang harus kulakukan hanya memberi saliva sedikit ke sini dan tadaaa~ selesai." Jaejoong mengusapkan salivanya ke pipinya.

Yunho yang melihatnya, mengerutkan kening.

'Menjijikan.' batinnya.

Lalu Yunho berjalan meninggalkan Jaejoong yang kembali sibuk mendekap amplopnya.

.

.

O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O

.

.

Yunho terlihat duduk di kursinya melamun. Ia sedang mengingat-ingat kejadian di lift tadi pagi begitu ia sampai di kantor. Ia kembali berpikir mengapa Jaejoong mau membelanya di hadapan ayahnya. Sampai-sampai Jaejoong terkena pukulan ayah Yunho tadi. Membuat Yunho mengingat Jaejoong yang mengoleskan saliva ke pipinya tadi yang terluka.

'Hih. Tidak higenis.' Batinnya sambil merinding.

'Dia adalah boss-ku. Tentu saja aku akan melindunginya, Direktur.' Kata-kata itu masih terngiang di telinganya. Kata-kata Jaejoong yang membuat Yunho mulai kagum pada Jaejoong.

"Kenapa kau harus membelaku?" gumam Yunho.

Yunho lalu berdiri dan berjalan mengitari meja kerjanya. Kemudian ia mengambil gagang telpon untuk menelpon Jaejoong, tapi tidak jadi. Ia menaruh gagang telpon itu ditempatnya. Yunho memutuskan untuk keluar dari ruang kerjanya.

.

.

O_O_O_O_O_O_O

.

.

"Kau pikir kata-kata senior itu lucu, Kim Jaejoong?" Yunho mendengar suara wanita yang berbicara dengan kasar.

Saat ia ia sedang di depan pintu ruangannya, karena dia baru saja keluar soalnya._. Ketika ia menolehkan kepalanya ke arah kiri, ia melihat Jaejoong yang sedang dimarahi oleh dua orang pekerja wanitanya.

"Bukankah aku sudah membersihkan kantor adalah tanggung jawabmu?" Tanya pekerja yang memakai blouse merah. Ia memelototkan matanya pada Jaejoong sambil melipat tangannya didepan dadanya.

"Maafkan aku. Aku tadi sibuk, jadi aku lupa" Jaejoong menjawab jujur. Terlihat tangannya menggunakan sarung tangan plastik.

"Sibuk apa? Dengan siapa kau sibuk?" sahut senior satunya, yang memakai blouse warna hitam.

"Kau tidak bisa mengerjakan hal sepele seperti ini.." senior baju hitam tadi bergegas membawa gelas kopi yang sudah kosong, hendak mencucinya.

"Anio, biar aku saja yang mencucinya." Jaejoong mencegah seniornya itu. Ia merasa tidak enak karena ia dibilang melalaikan tanggung jawabnya tadi.

Disisi lain…

Yunho yang sedari tadi melihat percakapan pekerjanya dan sekretarisnya itu malah mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain.

"Dia itu sekretarisku, bukan sekretaris kalian." Bisiknya. Ia tidak habis pikir sekretarisnya bisa begitu polos hingga mau disalah-salahkan oleh pekerja lain.

Kedua senior itu berjalan untuk meninggalkan Jaejoong. Mereka hendak berjalan melewati Yunho yang masih berdiri di depan pintu ruangannya. Saat mereka sudah menundukkan kepala mereka, mereka malah dihalangi oleh Yunho. Tapi akhirnya Yunho membiarkan pekerjanya lewat.

"Kim Jaejoong!" teriak Yunho.

"Yes?" Jaejoong balik berteriak, ia menolehkan kepalanya ke arah suara yang memanggilnya. Lalu ia berlari ke arah Yunho yang memanggilnya tadi, meninggalkan cuciannya.

"Ada apa, sajangnim?" Tanya Jaejoong ketika ia sudah berdri di depan Yunho.

"Siapa yang mengizinkanmu untuk pergi dari tempat dudukmu?" tanyanya santai.

"Aku sudah pernah bilang kan? Kau tidak boleh pergi dari tempat dudukmu kecuali kau akan ngompol!(?)" lanjut Yunho sambil menunjuk-nunjuk tempat duduk Jaejoong.

"Aku pergi dari tempat dudukku untuk mencuci beberapa cangkir…" jawabnya sambil mengangkat tangannya, memperlihatkan sarung tangan plastiknya.

"Apakah tadi aku minum kopi? Apakah tadi aku minum teh? Aku tidak ingat aku minum sesuatu hari ini. Lalu kenapa kau mencuci cangkir?" Ucap Yunho sambil berjalan menjauhi Jaejoong.

"Jika kau berani melakukannya sekali lagi, menyuruh Jaejoong mencuci cangkir lagi atau hal yang bukan tanggung jawabnya, akan kupastikan kalian pekerjaan kalian hanya mencuci cangkir. Jelas?" ucap Yunho di depan meja kedua pekerjanya yang tadi menyuruh-nyuruh Jaejoong.

"…Ne." jawab keduanya pelan.

"APA? Aku tidak dengar?" teriak Yunho.

"NE!" jawab keduanya lebih keras dari tadi.

"Haaah~ kalau begitu cepat copot sarung tanganmu dan masuk ke ruanganku. Bakteri-bakteri sudah beranak pinak di ruanganku." Kata Yunho sambil menghadap Jaejoong. Ia melangkahkan kakinya, menuju ruangannya.

"Tapi aku sudah membersihkan semuanya kemarin, sajangnim." Perkataan Jaejoong membuat Yunho menghentikan jalannya.

"Shut up! Bakteri tidak memilih waktu dan tempat untuk berkembang biak!"

"Bisa saja mereka disini!" Yunho lompat ke kiri.

"Disini!" Yunho lompat ke kanan.

"Disini juga bisa!" Yunho lompat-lompat nggak berhenti(?)

"Karena itu mereka disebut bakteri. Jelas? Jelas?" Yunho memasukkan tangannya ke dalam saku jasnya. Ekspresinya berubah tenang lalu masuk ke ruangannya, meninggalkan Jaejoong dan kedua pekerjanya yang berwajah 'WTF-was-that?'

.

.

O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O

.

.

SRUUUT(?)

Terdengar suara semprotan air. Ternyata suara tadi berasal dari botol cairan anti bakteri.

Jaejoong sekarang sedang mengelap meja yang ada di ruangan Yunho ternyata. Ia sedang 'memusnahkan bakteri' seperti perintah Yunho tadi.

Yunho terlihat diam-diam memasukkan sesuatu ke dalam laci meja kerjanya.

"Yah! Kemari, bersihkan meja ini." Suruh Yunho pada Jaejoong. Yunho memaksudkan meja kerjanya.

Jaejoong yang disuruh hanya langsung berpindah ke tempat yang dimaksud boss-nya.

"Jangan hanya membersihkan bagian luarnya saja, bersihkan bagian dalam lacinya juga. Laci yang besar ini." Tunjuk Yunho pada laci yang tadi dimasukinya sesuatu.

"Oh, ternyata ada obat disini." Ucap Yunho. Lalu ia mendekat ke Jaejoong dan mengambil obat yang ada dilaci tadi. Kemudian meletakkan obat tadi di atas meja dekat laci yang dibersihkan Jaejoong.

Setelah obatnya dikeluarkan, Jaejoong melanjutkan membersihkan laci besar tadi yang dimaksud bossnya.

Yunho yang dari tadi memperhatikan Jaejoong membersihkan laci, tiba-tiba membentur-benturkan kepalanya ke tembok terdekat. Mukanya terlihat bingung.

"Obat! Obat ini untuk dioleskan." Ujar Yunho sambil mendekatkan obat yang dimaksudnya ke Jaejoong.

Jaejoong melihat obat itu agak lama lalu menolehkan kepalanya ke arah Yunho yang sedang duduk di kursi kerjanya. Yunho terlihat membelakangi Jaejoong.

"Apakah…kau khawatir padaku, sajangnim?" Tanya Jaejoong sambil tersenyum kecil.

Yunho malah memutar-mutarkan kursinya sambil bersiul pelan. Kepalanya terlihat menghadap ke atas, tidak melihat Jaejoong yang sedang mengajaknya bicara.

Tiba-tiba muka Jaejoong terlihat cerah.(?) Ternyata Jaejoong tersenyum sangat lebar. Jaejoong melepas sarung tangan yang dipakainya saat membersihkan laci tadi. Lalu ia mengambil obat yang dimaksud Yunho tadi. Ia membuka obat oles itu dan mengeluarkan sedikit obat itu ke ujung jarinya.

"Yah! Tidak bisakah kau mengoleskan obat dengan benar?" Yunho yang melihat Jaejoong mengoleskan obat malah emosi sendiri.

Yunho menyuruh Jaejoong duduk di salah satu sofa di ruangannya. Yunho juga ikutan duduk di hadapan Jaejoong.

Perlahan muka Yunho mendekat pada muka Jaejoong. Jarak mereka tinggal 10cm. Kemudian disusul tangan Yunho yang ikut mendekat ke pipi Jaejoong.

Jari telunjuk Yunho mengoleskan obat oles tadi ke pipi Jaejoong. Mata Jaejoong ikut melihat gerakan tangan Yunho dipipinya. Tiba-tiba mata Yunho dan Jaejoong bertemu.

Lima detik….

Sepuluh detik….

.

"Gaah!"

"Kyaa!"

.

Keduanya terlonjak ke belakang. Mereka sama-sama kaget menyadari jarak wajah mereka yang sangat dekat tadi.

Jaejoong menutupi wajahnya yang blushing dengan sebelah tangannya.

"Kesini, mendekatlah." Kata Yunho pada Jaejoong, tapi ia tidak berani melihat wajah Jaejoong.

'Rasanya ada yang aneh dengan wajahku. Wajahku terasa panas.' Batin Yunho. Itu mah namanya blushing- -'

Pelan-pelan Jaejoong mendekatkan wajahnya. Tapi tidak sedekat tadi. Yunho juga tidak mendekatkan wajahnya. Malahan ia mengoleskan obat di pipi Jaejoong sambil menoleh ke kanan. Ntar kalau salah malah kena mata Jaemma gemana oppa-_-

"Tissue!" perintah Yunho setelah ia selesai mengoleskan obat tadi.

"Sanitizer!" perintah Yunho lagi=='

Jaejoong langsung memberikan hand sanitizer yang tadi ada di meja dekat mereka ke hadapan Yunho lalu menekan agar gel sanitizer tadi keluar ke tangan Yunho. Maklum, Yunho kan selalu menjaga kebersihannya^^

"Kau, cepat bereskan semua ini." Yunho menunjuk obat oles tadi dan sisa tissue yang ada di meja.

"Ne, sajangnim." Jawab Jaejoong patuh.

.

.

O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O

.

.

Yunho terlihat memandang layar komputer di mejanya dengan malas. Ia meletakkan dagunya di meja itu. Selang beberapa menit ia mengangkat dagunya lalu meremas kertas yang ada di samping tangannya dan melemparkannya ke layar komputernya.

"Apa-apaan ini, hah jinjjayo?" ucap Yunho sambil melihat jam tangan yang bertengger di tangan kirinya.

Tiba-tiba Jaejoong nyelonong masuk ke ruangan Yunho.

"Sajangnim, sekarang waktunya untuk inspeksi ke salah satu departemen store milik Jung Corp." Ucap Jaejoong sambil membungkukkan badannya sedikit.

"Aku tidak mau~" balas Yunho santai.

"Aku benci tempat-tempat yang banyak orangnya. Aku tidak akan pergi ke sana." Ucapnya masih berputar-putar di kursinya.

"Tapi aku dengar ini akan di masukkan di koran kantor kita. Ini menyangkut image Direktur Kangin. Jadi anda harus melakukannya, sajangnim." Jaejoong menyemangati Yunho.

"Menjaga image apaan zzz…" Yunho malah memutarkan matanya.

"Aku akan disampingmu nanti, untuk memberikanmu support ne?" rayu Jaejoong sambil mengedip-ngedipkan matanya lucu.

"Mulai sekarang, tujuanku sudah jelas. Walaupun kau membeciku, sajangnim, aku akan bertahan sampai akhir nanti. Aku akan selalu berusaha untuk tidak menyerah. Ini adalah tujuan ku dari dasar hatiku yang paling dalam." Jaejoong mengatakan tadi sambil menaruh tangan kanannya di dada kirinya, seperti bersumpah.

"Jadi…selama ini tujuan bukan itu?" Yunho bertanya sambil mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

Jaejoong yang tangannya masih di dadanya, hanya membulatkan matanya yang besar, menatap Yunho sambil menggigit bibirnya.

Yunho diam sebentar. Lalu ia berjalan menuju pintu sambil membawa tas punggungnya.

"Siapkan mobilnya." Ucapnya sebelum ia meninggalkan ruangan itu.

.

.

O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O

.

.

Dua orang terlihat dari ujung kepala mereka, lalu setengah badan mereka dan kemudian seluruhnya badan dari kepala ke kaki terlihat.

Ternyata dua orang tadi adalah Yunho dan Jaejoong. Keduanya tadi sedang menaikki eskalator di salah satu mall yang cukup ramai.

Yunho terlihat tidak bersemangat. Terbukti dengan badannya yang disandarkannya ke bagian samping eskalator. Jaejoong yang berdiri di sampingnya, hanya tersenyum-senyum.

Yunho melangkahkan kakinya ketika ia hampir sampai di ujung eskalator, meninggalkan Jaejoong agar berjalan dibelakangnya.

Yunho menjabat tangan orang-orang yang menyambut kedatangannya. Jaejoong yang berdiri di belakangnya langsung memberi sanitizer begitu Yunho selesai dengan menjabat satu tangan.

Yunho membuat simbol 'v' di tangan kanannya kepada kameramen yang hendak memfotonya. Terdengar suara 'jepret'(?) banyak sekali, menandakan banyaknya paparazzi yang menghadari acara kunjungan direktur dept store itu.

"Ah, capek sekali." Keluh Yunho sambil menyapu dahinya.

"Anda sudah melakukan dengan baik, sajangnim." Ucap Jaejoong sambil memberikan sanitizer lagi ke tangan Yunho yang ada di depannya.

"Kenapa disini banyak sekali orangnya?" Tanya Yunho pada Jaejoong sambil meratakan sanitizernya ke tangannya.

"Bukankah tadi orang-orang didepan sudah bilang kalau ada promosi?" Jaejoong balik bertanya.

"Bisnis berjalan dengan lancar, bukankah itu hal yang bagus?" lanjut Jaejoong.

"Walaupun begitu, tetap saja ada banyak orang. Itu menakutkan!" Yunho beralasan.

"Ahh, panas sekali. Aku haus, minum!" ucap Yunho sambil memegang-megang tenggorokannya.

"Sebentar, sajangnim." Jaejoong berhenti berjalan lalu membuka tas yang dibawanya, mencari sesuatu yang bisa diminum.

Yunho masih terus berjalan, tidak melihat Jaejoong yang malah pergi untuk membeli minum untuknya.

"Kim Jaejoong?" ucapnya sambil berputar, mencari Jaejoong yang sudah tidak ada dibelakangnya. Ia sekarang sudah berhenti berjalan.

"Kim Jaejoong!"

"Kim Jaejoong!"

'Dimana Jaejoong? Kenapa dia meninggalkan aku begitu saja tanpa izin! Aish!' bantin Yunho.

Yunho masih berputar di satu titik. Ia berhenti bergerak ketika melihat sekitar dua puluhan orang berjalan menuju arahnya.

Panik melanda dirinya. Wajahnya memucat. Keringat dingin mulai bermunculan ke dahinya. Bibirnya mulai bergetar tidak teratur. (a/n: ga tau gimana mau jelasin kata 'tremble' ke bahasa indo-_-v)

Ia bergegas mengambil handphone yang ada di sakunya.

"Jaejoong? Kim Jaejoong?" ucapnya di handphone. Suaranya bergetar. Padahal juga belum tentu nyambung=='

'Ketika kau mendapat serangan panik, pertama-tama gunakan perut bagian bawahmu untuk bernapas. Hitung pelan-pelan dalam hati. Pelan.' kata-kata itu terngiang di benak Yunho. Ia terus mencobanya.

Panik terus melandanya, ia tidak bisa mengatur tubuhnya yang mulai ambruk ke lantai. Ia tidak pingsan, hanya kakinya tidak kuat menahan tubuhnya yang sedang panik itu. Hanya satu kata yang terucap terus dari mulutnya. "Kim Jaejoong, Kim Jaejoong…"

.

.

O_O_O_O_O_O_O

.

.

"O-OMO! Sajangnim!" teriak Jaejoong sambil berlari mendekati Yunho yang terduduk di lantai.

"Yunho sajangnim, ada apa?" tersirat kekhawatiran di wajah Jaejoong. Ia memegang lengan Yunho yang masih terlihat sangat pucat.

"Aku….Tinggalkan aku sendiri." Gumam Yunho. Kesadarannya seperti berkurang banyak sekali, terdengar dari suaranya yang pelan dan matanya yang tidak fokus.

"Apa kau sedang tidak enak badan, sajangnim? Ah, aku akan meminta bantuan dulu, bertahanlah, sajangnim." Jaejoong hendak melepaskan pegangannya.

"Jangan. Jangan begerak." ucap Yunho pelan sambil memeluk Jaejoong. Ia meletakkan dagunya di bahu Jaejoong.

"Mwo?" Jaejoong seperti berkata pada dirinya sendiri karena ditinggal Yunho yang memejamkan matanya di bahu Jaejoong.

Jaejoong menepuk-nepuk punggung Yunho, gestur menenangkan.

Jika dilihat dari kejauhan, akan terlihat dua dua namja yang berpelukkan di lantai. Dengan posisi namja yang lebih besar dari satunya lemas meletakkan badannya ke namja yang lebih kecil darinya. Namja yang lebih kecil darinya menumpukan badannya ke lututnya di lantai.

Selang beberapa menit, kelopak mata Yunho mulai terbuka. Ekspresi shock mulai tergambar di wajah tampannya itu. Tiba-tiba ia mendorong Jaejoong.

"Yah, sajangnim. Apa yang terjadi padamu? Apa kau sudah baikkan?" Tanya Jaejoong sambil memandang boss-nya. Ia sebenarnya agak sebal dengan Yunho yang mendorongnya tadi.

"Cepatlah berdiri." Ucap Yunho sambil meletakkan tangannya di depan Jaejoong yang jatuh.

"Ah, lupakan." Yunho menarik tangannya. Jaejoong berdiri sendiri sambil membersihkan celananya yang agak berdebu.

"Kata siapa kau boleh meninggalkanku tanpa izin?" Yunho mengambil cepat botol minuman yang ada di tangan Jaejoong. Lalu ia berjalan cepat meninggalkan Jaejoong yang berjalan pelan dibelakangnya.

"Yah! Berjalanlah lebih cepat. Mendekat padaku."

Jaejoong yang patuh langsung berlari mendekati Yunho lalu berjalan disamping lengan Yunho.

"Yah! Tidak dekat sekali seperti ini maksudku!" ujar Yunho sambil mendorong Jaejoong yang berjalan sangat dekat dengannya dengan sikunya.

.

.

O_O_O_O_O_O

.

.

Terlihat Yunho yang sedang berbaring di sofa kamarnya. Ia masih mengenakan pakaian yang sama saat ia bekerja hari itu. Wajahnya terlihat seperti menerawang sesuatu.

Menit berikutnya Yunho terlihat meminum obat sambil duduk di kursi kamarnya. Entah obat apa itu tadi~

Menit berikutnya Yunho terlihat berbaring terlentang di tempat tidurnya. Wajahnya masih menerawang seperti tadi. Tapi sekarang ia sudah melepas jasnya dan menggantinya dengan kaos biru muda ketat yang tidak bisa menyamarkan bentuk tubuhnya. Ia memakai celana hitam selutut.

Menit berikutnya ia terduduk di tempat tidurnya masih dengan wajah yang sama.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, Jaejoong! Pergi dari pikiranku!" gumamnya sambil memandang ke atas. Ia seakan melihat peristiwa tadi siang saat Jaejoong memeluknya di lantai. Ia lalu mengayunkan tangan kanannya ke atas seakan menghapus pikirannya tadi.

Yunho memandang ke kanan, lalu ke kiri.

"Aku kan sudah bilang agar kau pergi!" gumam Yunho sambil mengayun-nganyunkan kedua tangannya ke atas, seakan membuat hilang bayangan Jaejoong saat memeluknya tadi siang.

.

.

O_O_O_O_O_O

.

.

'Pingsan di tempat yang ramai.' 'Enter.'

Terdengar suara tombol keyboard yang ditekan dengan cepat. Terbuka salah satu situs pencari informasi.

'Alasan pertambahan cepat detak jantung.'

Malam itu Jaejoong sibuk mencari gejala-gejala yang dilihatnya pada Yunho tadi siang. Ia merasa penasaran karena boss-nya itu sepertinya sehat-sehat saja lalu secara tiba-tiba bisa jadi lemah seperti akan pingsan.

.

.

O_O_O_O_O_O

.

.

Jaejoong berjalan santai membawa beberapa kertas penting, ia meletakkannya di meja kerja Yunho. Karena meja Yunho terlihat berantakan, Jaejoong memutuskan untuk merapikannya.

Ketika ia akan berjalan, ia melihat laci Yunho yang agak terbuka. Dilanda rasa penasaran, Jaejoong membuka laci itu. Di dalamnya terdapat beberapa botol kecil obat. Terdapat tulisan seperti 'Mega One' dan 'Pharmanex' di tutup botol tadi. Ketika Jaejoong akan mengambil salah satu, untuk melihat agar lebih jelas, Yunho berjalan memasuki ruangannya. Jaejoong buru-buru mengembalikan laci yang tadi dibukanya agar seperti tadi.

"Ini ada berita dan beberapa tiket makan, sajangnim." Ujar Jaejoong sambil tersenyum dan menunjukkan tumpukan tiket makan yang ada di meja Yunho ke Yunho.

"Apa ini?" Tanya Yunho sambil mengambil tumpukan tiket yang dimaksud Jaejoong.

"Anda menyuruhku untuk menukar dengan tiket makan, jadi saya….."

"Bukan tiket makan, tapi catatan baru!" (kedengaran sama di bahasa korea)

"Untuk apa aku menginginkan satu juta won untuk tiket makan?" keningnya berkerut, menandakan kesebalannya yang mulai datang.

"Kau ingin aku makan sampai perutku meledak, begitu hah?"

'Breath, slowly, Jae. You can handle this bastard.' Batin Jaejoong sambil menahan kekesalannya.

.

.

O_O_O_O_O_O

.

.

Jaejoong keluar dari ruangan Yunho sambil menghela napas. Ia menengok tiket makan di tangannya yang benar-benar banyak. Ketika ia mengedarkan pandangan, matanya menemukan direktur Siwon yang baru saja keluar dari ruangannya yang menatapnya.

Jaejoong membungkukkan badannya sedikit, tanda menyapa. Siwon juga membalas sapaan Jaejoong dengan hal yang serupa.

.

.

O_O_O_O_O_O

.

.

"Kamsahamnida.." ucap Jaejoong sambil menerima satu cup kopi dari Siwon.

Jaejoong mendudukkan diri di bangku batu yang tadi di dudukinya. Diikuti Siwon yang duduk di sebelahnya.

"Pasti sangat susah, kan?" Siwon memulai pembicaraan.

"Direktur Yunho pasti juga begitu gara-gara aku, hehe." Jaejoong menjawab sambil menundukkan mukanya dan tersenyum.

"Seperti satu juta won untuk tiket makan? Hahaha" Siwon tertawa kecil.

Jaejoong hanya tersenyum dan meminum kopi yang dipegangnya dari tadi.

"Hal seperti itu sering terjadi. Sekretarisku juga begitu." Lanjut Siwon.

"Jinjja?"

"Ne!"

"Kamsahamnida, direktur Siwon. Kau selalu ada disampingku, membuatku senang ketika aku sedang butuh teman.."

"Haha, tidak usah dipikirkan." Siwon tersenyum manis sambil memandang Jaejoong yang kembali meminum kopi yang dibawakannya tadi.

"Ah, ne, direktur Siwon…"

"Panggil saja aku Siwon, ne, Jaejoong-ssi?"

"Ye, Siwon-ssi. Apakah Direktur Yunho sedang sakit?"

"Waeyo? Apakah Yunho tidak enak badan?"

"Hmm, tidak juga. Tapi kejadian kemarin…" Jaejoong tak meneruskan kata-katanya, ia malah mengingat-ngingat lagi obat yang dilihatnya di laci Yunho.

"Kejadian kemarin apa?" Siwon jadi penasaran.

"Aniayo. Aku tadi memikirkan hal lain." Jaejoong memilih untuk tidak memberi tau Siwon tentang kejadian kemarin.

"Ah, baiklah. Hwaiting! Jangan sampai menyerah, ne? Bosamdongryu's legend, fighting!" Siwon berkata pada Jaejoong serius.

"Ne, fighting!" jawab Jaejoong sambil tertawa.

.

.

O_O_O_O_O_O

.

.

"Aku sudah mengecek catatan kesehatan direktur Yunho." Lapor Kiseop, sekretaris Siwon, kepada boss-nya.

"Catatannya ada pada neuropsychology area, yang disebut panic disorder." Lanjutnya.

"Panic disorder?" ulang Siwon pelan.

"Ya. Setiap orang mempunyai gejala yang berbeda-beda, saya tidak bisa mengecek gejala spesifik dari direktur Yunho."

Siwon berusaha mengingat-ingat perilaku Yunho selama ini. Ia mengingat wajah Yunho yang selalu terlihat pucat dan tidak fokus saat Yunho mempresentasikan hasil kerjanya.

'Jadi begitu.' Batin Siwon.

"Aku tau apa yang harus aku lakukan.." gumamnya setelah Kiseop pergi dari ruangannya.

**.**

**.**

**To be continued…..**

**.**

**.**

Saya akui, endingnya aneh banget-_-v mianhaeyo….

Balesan review

**eL-ch4n****: **tenang aja, changmin nggak akan ganggu yunjae kok. Dia cuma jadi sahabatnya jae aja~ hmmm masalah NC…nggak tau sanggup buat apa enggak-_- ini aja ff pertama, masa langsung ada NC(?) hahaxD btw thanks reviewnya un:*

**Leeyasmin:** Tentang Yoosu pair, kayaknya nggak ada. Saya mau fokus ke pair yang udah selalu saya sebutin di awal chapter. Yoochun dan Junsu kayaknya nggak muncul di cerita ini. Tapi siapa tau besok tengah-tengah cerita saya dapet ide, bisa juga mereka muncul. Masalah Yunho yang nggak perhatian sama Jae, karena Yunho masih agak bingung. Dia belum yakin sama perasaannya untuk Jaejoong, gitu._.

**Cherry Bear86 Yunjae:** aduh, dear, sayangnya disini saya nggak akan saya buat ada sibum. Mianhaeyo:( I'm really really sorry for those who want to get Sibum pair in this fic. Beneran dah, saya minta maap banget. Mianhae. Sumimasen!(?) saya udah bikin plot bayangannya pakai Heechul dan itu udah definitely can't be switched to Kibum. Sok inggris ya gue? Wkwk._. Saya juga nggak ada rencana buat masangin Changmin sama siapapun. Mendingan dia sama saya aja yak... #ditendang#

**CloudSomniaLoveYunJae:** Yah masalah percintaan YunYun ntar ada chap-nya sendiri buat di jelasin, ditunggu yah^^ SiJae itu emang SiwonxJaejoong, ceritanya ini kan cinta segi banyak(?) tapi ntar pasti akhirnya yunjae kok^^

**Yunjaeyehae:** selamat datang reader baru:* review terus ffku ya hehe^-^

**TVXQ5Addicts:** makasih reviewnya dear:* untuk NC…nggak yakin bisa buat apa enggak nih-_-v

Hargailah author yang udah capek-capek ngetik cerita ini, ne? Dengan cara memberikan review:D Jangan takut sama aku ya, aku nggak gigit kok:(

**DON'T BE A SILENT READER, PLEASE!**


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: The cast' aren't mine. The plot was taken from a drama called "Protect the Boss."

Warning: **Yaoi**love (BoyxBoy), gender switch (not for Jae, of course), gaje, aneh, typos maybe

Pairings: YunJae, SiJae, SiChul

Rated: T maybe T+

Genre: Romance, Humor (I'm not sure)

INI BOYS LOVE~ DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ!

.

.

'Jadi begitu.' Batin Siwon.

"Aku tau apa yang harus aku lakukan.." gumamnya setelah Kiseop pergi dari ruangannya.

.

.

"**PROTECT THE SAJANGNIM"**

.

.

.

"Walaupun susah untuk dikatakan, tapi untuk menyelamatkan hal baik yang masih ada karena reputasi kita yang menurun, saya pikir kita harus melakukan ini." Siwon membuka rapat hari itu dengan lancar seperti biasanya. Ia berdiri di depan semua orang yang menghadiri rapat itu tanpa keraguan sedikitpun.

"Selama ini saat perayaan ulang tahun perusahaan, orang yang memberi pidato sama. Saya rasa ini saatnya untuk memberikan kesempatan kepada yang lain."

"Menurut saya direktur Jung Yunho adalah pilihan yang cocok untuk hal ini." Siwon berkata sambil tersenyum dan melihat Yunho yang sedari tadi sibuk dengan iPad-nya.

Yunho, yang merasa namanya disebut, mengangkat kepalanya untuk melihat Siwon yang sedang tersenyum misterius kepadanya.

"Yunho?" tanya Kangin pada Siwon. Terdengar keraguan disuaranya.

"Ya. Direktur Yunho akan mengambil alih kepimpinan di perusahaan ini pada masa depan, bukan? Sayangnya dia tidak memiliki image yang bagus di perusahaan ini. Dengan dia berpidato, saya rasa itu akan mengubah pandangan orang-orang tentang dia." Jelas Siwon.

"Saya setuju, direktur Kangin." Suara Soohyun membuat semua kepala yang ada di ruangan itu menuju kepadanya.

"Apa yang kau pikirkan? …ah, anio. Aku tidak peduli dengan pikiranmu. Entah itu berpengaruh atau apa lah. Pokoknya kau harus melakukannya." Kata Kangin sambil menatap Yunho yang kembali sibuk dengan iPad-nya.

"Aku tidak mau." Jawab Yunho, tetap sibuk dengan iPad-nya.

"Kau tidak harus tau tentang perusahaan, pura-pura saja lah." Kangin mengusulkan. Ia juga ingin sekali-sekali anaknya muncul di hadapan publik agar imagenya menjadi lebih baik.

"Tulis konsep yang bagus dan perlihatkan mukamu ke kamera." Kangin melanjutkan usulnya.

"Aku bilang aku tidak mau." Jawab Yunho, tidak menatap ayahnya. Ia malah membereskan barangnya, lalu keluar dari ruangan rapat begitu saja.

.

.

O_O_O_O_O_O_O

.

.

Yunho memasuki ruangannya dengan langkah gontai. Dibelakangnya ada Kangin yang mengikutinya.

"Kau harus mau berpidato di ulang tahun perusahaan tahun ini." Ucap Kangin.

Yunho dan Kangin sama-sama berdiri tapi tidak berhadapan. Yunho membelakangi Kangin.

"Aku kan sudah bilang aku tidak mau."

"Kau harus-"

"Tidak." Yunho membalikkan badannya.

Kangin menghela napasnya. Lalu melanjutkan omongannya. "Hanya kau, yang bisa membuat perusahaan ini sukses untukku. Hanya kau. Sejak kakakmu meninggal, hanya kau yang bisa ku andalkan. Aku tidak akan memaksakan kau untuk menjadi yang terbaik, aku hanya ingin kau menjadi bagus seperti yang lainnya."

"Mimpimu terlalu tinggi, aboeji." Jawab Yunho pelan.

"Aku hanya berharap kau tidak akan mengecewakan aku lagi." Kangin mengakhiri pembicaraannya dengan Yunho lalu berjalan keluar dari ruangan Yunho, meninggalkan Yunho yang tersenyum getir.

.

.

O_O_O_O_O_O_O

.

.

Jaejoong yang melihat Kangin keluar dari ruangan Yunho, langsung berjalan menuju pintu ruangan Yunho yang masih terbuka.

Ia mengintip Yunho yang berdiri mematung membelakangi pintu ruangannya. Tapi Jaejoong dapat melihat ekspresi wajah Yunho yang blank.

Jaejoong memutuskan untuk menutup pintu tersebut tanpa suara. Ia tidak ingin mengganggu boss-nya yang sedang terlihat sangat murung.

.

.

O_O_O_O_O_O

.

.

Sebuah mobil mewah berwarna hitam melaju tenang di jalanan Seoul. Di dalamnya ada seorang supir, sebelah kanan supir ada Jaejoong. Di belakang Jaejoong duduklah Yunho yang menyangga kepalanya ke tangan kanannya.

"Turun kau dari mobil." Ucap Yunho pada Jaejoong saat mobilnya menepi.

Jaejoong menurut. Ia berjalan menuju Yunho yang menurunkan kaca jendela mobilnya.

"Sampai jumpa besok, sajangnim." Jaejoong tersenyum manis sambil menunduk agar sejajar dengan muka Yunho.

"Aku tidak akan bekerja beberapa hari ke depan. Jadi kau harus beristirahat." Ucap Yunho tanpa melihat Jaejoong.

"Bagaimana kalau aku pergi ke rumah anda, sajangnim?" Tanya Jaejoong setelah diam beberapa saat.

"Kau tidak suka aku beri waktu untuk beristirahat?" Yunho memandang Jaejoong, terlihat kekesalan di matanya.

"A-ah, tapi kan…." Jaejoong menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal sambil tersenyum canggung.

"Ne, arraso…." Jaejoong akhirnya setuju dengan Yunho. Istirahat memang tak ada salahnya, bukan?

.

.

O_O_O_O_O_O

.

.

Di sebuah kamar yang luas, sebuah buku bersampul tebal terbuka, memperlihatkan judulnya yang terbaca 'Pidato untuk ulang tahun perusahaan.'

Jika diturut ke atas, akan terlihat orang yang sedang memandang buku tadi dengan kerutan di keningnya, yaitu Jung Yunho.

**-Flashback On-**

"Ini, konsep untuk pidato di ulang tahun perusahaan kita tahun ini." Siwon meletakkan buku yang lumayan tipis ke meja Yunho.

"Aku berharap kau akan melakukannya dengan baik. Ini benar-benar tujuanku, aku tidak bermaksud lainnya." Ucap Siwon sebelum keluar dari ruangan Yunho.

**-Flashback End-**

.

.

O_O_O_O_O_O

.

.

Terlihat sekretaris dari direktur-direktur di Jung corp sedang berdiskusi untuk perayaan ulang tahun perusahaan tahun ini.

Ada Kiseop, Youngmin, Jaejoong, dsb. Tapi mereka malah tidak membicarakan hal yang harus dibahas. Jaejoong yang merasa mereka tidak konsisten akhirnya angkat bicara.

"Kalau begini terus, tidak akan selesai rapat kita. Aku rasa aku lebih baik pergi ke tempat boss-ku." Ucapnya keras, menghentikan percakapan beberapa senior di hadapannya.

"Apa yang kau bicarakan? Selesaikan dulu bagianmu." Jawab seniornya yang dulu menyuruh-nyuruh Jaejoong mencuci cangkir. Masih ingat kan?._.

"Eung, aku pergi dulu, noona. Aku akan menyelesaikannya di tempat Yunho sajangnim saja." Jaejoong berdiri dari tempat duduk yang ditempatinya sejak satu jam yang lalu. Ia membereskan barang-barangnya lalu meninggalkan ruangan rapat.

.

.

O_O_O_O_O

.

.

Terdengar gumaman Yunho yang sedang membaca suatu kertas. Terdengar seperti isi pidato yang diperuntukkannya.

Jaejoong yang mengintip dari pintu kamar Yunho hanya memandang Yunho dengan ekspresi 'O.' Jaejoong suka ngintip-ngintip ya di chapter ini?-_-

'Ternyata sajangnim-ku juga mau berusaha yah, hihihi' batinnya.

Karena Jaejoong bosan mengintip Yunho, akhirnya ia memilih duduk di dekat pintu kamar Yunho.

Tiga puluh menit kemudian kepala Jaejoong terlihat tersandar ke pintu kamar Yunho. Ternyata Jaejoong tertidur karena bosan=='

Yunho yang merasa haus, memutuskan untuk mengambil air minum ke dapur. Yunho membuka pintu kamarnya. Tentu saja pembukaan pintu(?) tadi membuat Jaejoong, yang tertidur bersandar di pintu, tersungkur jatuh ke dalam kamar Yunho.

"Kim Jaejoong! Gaaah, kau mengagetkanku!" teriak Yunho sambil memegang dadanya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini? Bukankah aku sudah bilang kalau ku suruh untuk beristirahat, hah? Sana-sana pergi dari sini.." ucap Yunho sambil menarik ujung baju Jaejoong.

"Ah, ne, sajangnim, tadi aku mendengar pidatomu. Tapi aku rasa pidatomu masih aneh, terdengar masih sangat kaku. Aku tidak bisa membedakan kalau kau berpidato opo ngajak gelut!." Jaejoong membulatkan matanya, tau dah kenapa dia bisa bahasa Jawa tiba-tiba~

.

.

O_O_O_O_O_O

.

.

"Sekian pidato dari saya." Yunho mengakhiri membaca teks pidatonya. Terlihat Jaejoong didepannya yang duduk di sofa kamarnya.

"Aish, kau masih terdengar seperti membaca teks, sajangnim." Jaejoong mengomentari Yunho yang masih berdiri membawa teks-nya.

"Yah! Aku kan memang menggunakan teks!" Yunho menjitak Jaejoong.

"Appo! Maksudku kau boleh saja menggunakan teks, tapi jangan sama persis dengan teksmu, sajangnim. Itu akan membuat pidato menjadi kaku." Kata Jaejoong sambil mengusap-usap kepalanya yang lumayan sakit gara-gara jitakan Yunho tadi.

.

.

"Untuk mencapai kesuksekan tidaklah mudah. Kita harus bekerja keras, dan tidak ada kata putus asa di dalam kepala kita."

"Nah, tegakkan sedikit kepalamu, sajangim. Beri kesan elegan, wohooo! Kau keren sekali, sajangnim!"

.

.

O_O_O_O_O_O

.

.

"Tes, satu dua…"

"Geser ke kanan! Tidak-tidak….itu terlalu ke kanan, ke kiri sedikit!"

"Nah, perfect!"

Terdengar suara Leeteuk yang mengomando anak-anak buahnya yang sibuk menata ruangan untuk perayaan hari ulang tahun Jung Corp.

"Pastikan semuanya tertata dengan rapi, jangan sampai tamu-tamu kita nanti tidak merasa nyaman." Suruh Leeteuk kepada seseorang.

"Yah, kau yang disana! Rangkain bunganya terlihat tidak penuh, tambahi sedikit dengan bunga!" teriak Leeteuk pada noona yang merangkai bunga.

"Apakah eomma menyiapkan semua ini sendiri?"

"Ah, Siwon-ah! Tentu saja aku harus menyiapkan ini untuk serigala tua itu." Jawab Leeteuk sambil tersenyum manis.

"Ne, eomma. Silahkan lanjutkan. Aku hanya ingin menengok sebentar ruangan ini, aku harus menghadari rapat lagi. Annyeong…" Siwon meninggalkan ruangan itu sambil memikirkan bagaimana nanti Yunho akan berpidato.

'Aku harap dia tidak akan mengacau' batin Siwon.

.

.

O_O_O_O_O_O

.

.

"Apakah kau merasa gugup, sajangnim?"

"Jangan takut jika kau melakukan kesalahan, ne? Kau kan manusia, jadi kau bisa saja membuat kesalahan…"

"Lakukan yang terbaik, ne?"

"Aku yakin kau pasti bisa, sajangnim!"

"Aish! Kau berisik sekali, Jaejoong! Tidak bisakah kau diam sebentar saja?" gumam Yunho.

Sekarang Yunho sedang memakai dasinya didepan cermin, ditemani Jaejoong disampingnya yang membawakan jas hitamnya.

"Mianhae…" Jaejoong menundukkan kepalanya dan memajukan bibirnya.

"Hmmph, cepat pakaian jas-ku!" suruh Yunho.

"Ne!" jawab Jaejoong cepat.

Selesai Jaejoong memakaikan jas Yunho ke pemiliknya, ia langsung ditinggal Yunho keluar dari ruangan yang ditempati keduanya.

.

.

O_O_O_O_O_O

.

.

Yunho terlihat mengancingkan jasnya saat ia berjalan ke podium yang ada di panggung.

Saat itu acara perayaan ulang tahun Jung Corp memang sudah dimulai. Tadi Yunho agak telat sedikit karena ia sempat nervous berlebihan.

Terdengar tepuk tangan meriah saat ia menampakkan dirinya, kilauan kamera juga banyak diarahkan kepadanya.

Begitu sampai di podium, Yunho memandang satu persatu orang yang ada didepannya. Mulai dari Siwon, ahjumma-nya alias Leeteuk, Kangin, halmeoninya, sampai Jaejoong.

'Kenapa orangnya banyak sekali…' batin Yunho.

Yunho yang sudah berdiri di podium malah diam saja, hanya memandangi tamu-tamu undangan.

"S-saya, Jung Yunho, a-akan menjadi wakil pekerja y-yang memberikan….pidato u-ntuk sekarang.." ucap Yunho.

Kegaduhan terdengar diruangan itu. Para tamu undangan mulai berbisik-bisik membicarakan sikap Yunho.

Setelah sadar, Yunho membuka teks yang dibawanya tadi. Ia memulai pidatonya.

"Kami Jung Corp, perusahaan yang dinobatkan menjadi perusahaan nomor satu di Seoul, sangat bangga bisa mengadakan acara ini. Menurut saya…"

Perkataan Yunho terputus saat Yunho melihat seorang namja cantik yang mengenakan jas warna putih dan membawa segelas wine yang sedang menatapnya. Terlihat kesedihan dari mata namja cantik itu.

Para tamu terlihat menunggu lanjutan pidato Yunho, tapi Yunho tidak mengindahkan itu.

Sekujur tubuh Yunho bergetar, ia menutup teks pidatonya lalu menegakkan kepalanya.

"Pidato saya akan dilanjutkan oleh sekretaris saya." Katanya.

Yunho langsung berjalan meninggalkan podium, membuat para tamu sangat gaduh.

"Mwo? Apa maksud sajangnim berkata seperti itu?" Jaejoong bergumam.

Jaejoong langsung berdiri begitu Yunho berjalan mendekatinya. Tapi Yunho tetap berjalan meninggalkan ruangan itu, ia hanya memberikan teks pidatonya kepada Jaejoong.

Jaejoong yang merasa sudah diberi tugas oleh boss-nya, berjalan ke podium.

"Saya akan melanjutkan pidato Jung Yunho. Saya pikir tidak ada perusahaan maju yang keuangannya buruk. Maka dari itu….."

Yunho berjalan cepat meninggalkan ruangan itu. Wajahnya tidak berekspresi.

Terdengar suara Jaejoong disepanjang koridor yang dilewati Yunho. Tapi Yunho tak mau mengurusi hal itu.

.

.

O_O_O_O_O_O

.

.

"Kau seharusnya memberikan Yunho pengarahan dengan baik! Siapa yang akan mengurusi tamunya kalau dia meninggalkan panggung begitu saja, hah?" Halmeoni* menarik lengan Kangin sambil mengomelinya. *:halmeoni(nenek) maksudnya ibunya Kangin ya, pura-puranya itu namanya aja hehe._.*

"Bagaimana bisa dia bertindak seperti tadi? Haha, mau bagaimana Jung Corp kalau dia yang menjadi pemimpinnya kelak?"

"Ya! Aku yakin Jung Corp tidak akan seperti ini kalau dia yang memimpin, hahaha"

Percakapan dua orang tamu tadi terdengar ke telinga Kangin. Kangin berjalan menuju dua orang itu sambil mengepalkan tangannya.

"Jangan, sajangnim. Pikir baik-baik dulu.." kata Youngmin sambil memegangi lengan Kangin.

"Aish!" Kangin mendengus lalu berjalan meninggalkan dua orang tamu tadi.

.

.

O_O_O_O_O_O

.

.

Jaejoong berjalan pelan memasuki kamar Yunho. Terlihat Yunho yang sudah berganti pakaian. Ia sekarang memakai pakaian casual.

"Ada perubahan? Hah, aku kasian padamu yang harus menanggung malu." Ucapnya sambil memainkan joystick yang ada di tangannya. Matanya tak lepas dari layar didepannya.

"…Mau bermain denganku?" Tanya Jaejoong setelah ia diam beberapa saat.

Jaejoong tidak menunggu jawaban Yunho, dia langsung mengambil joystick sisa yang ada di meja yang ada didepan Yunho dan duduk di samping Yunho.

"Jaejoong…" ucap Yunho pelan setelah mereka terdiam lama.

"Ne?" jawab Jaejoong pelan juga.

"Kenapa kau tidak mengatakan sesuatu? Bukankah kau datang kesini untuk bersimpati denganku? Seperti berkata 'itu bukan salahmu, sajangnim' atau 'tadi bukanlah hal yang perlu dipikirkan, sajangim'?" Tanya Yunho, memiringkan kepalanya ke arah Jaejoong yang masih memainkan joystick-nya.

"Apakah kau ingin aku berkata seperti itu padamu?" Jaejoong memandang Yunho yang sudah tidak memandangnya.

"Bukan seperti itu… Berkata seperi tadi membuat mood orang buruk, apalagi 'menangislah jika hatimu sakit.' Aku sangat tidak suka kata-kata seperti itu. Lebih baik kau hina saja aku!" ekspresi wajah Yunho berubah menjadi kecut(?)

"Kau ingin mengangis, sajangnim? Di hadapanku?" Tanya Jaejoong sambil tersenyum kecil.

"A-anio. Aish! Sudahlah, lupakan saja."

"Ne, sajangnim. Menangis atau tidak menangis itu adalah pilihanmu. Aku tidak berhak untuk menyuruhnya padamu. Itu sama saja dengan pemaksaan. Yunho-sajangnim, lakukanlah hal yang ingin kau lakukan, ne?" ucap Jaejoong sambil tersenyum manis pada Yunho. Jaejoong memainkan kembali joysticknya.

Yunho memandang Jaejoong agak lama, lalu senyuman kecil terpasang dibibirnya.

.

.

O_O_O_O_O

.

.

Kangin masuk ke kamar Yunho dengan wajah yang tidak bisa diajak kompromi. Jaejoong langsung berdiri begitu melihat Kangin. Yunho masih dengan santai memainkan joysticknya, tapi jika dilihat dengan benar, ekspresi wajah Yunho sebenarnya mengeras.

Kangin tambah emosi ketika melihat Yunho yang mengacuhkannya dan malah terus bermain game. Kangin berjalan menuju TV yang menampilkan gambar game yang dimainkan Yunho, lalu menarik kabel TV itu.

"Apa maksudmu bersikap seperti tadi?" Tanya Kangin pelan. Terlihat ia menahan emosinya.

Yunho hanya meletakkan joysticknya lalu menundukkan kepalanya.

"Aku mungkin tidak bisa mengerti betul alasanmu, tapi aku akan mencoba untuk memahaminya." Kata Kangin.

Yunho berjalan ke hadapan Kangin.

"Aku tidak punya alasan. Aku melakukannya karena aku ingin, happy now?" jawabnya tenang.

"Anak kurang ajar!" Kangin menampar Yunho.

Jaejoong yang melihat semuanya hanya membuka mulutnya, ia terlalu kaget melihat Kangin yang memukul anaknya sendiri.

Rasa bersalah ada di wajah Kangin, tapi ia tidak mengatakannya.

"Mengatakan yang sebenarnya apa susahnya? Hanya itu! Katakan padaku alasanmu!" teriak Kangin.

"Aku….aku tidak punya sesuatu untuk dikatakan." Jawab Yunho pelan.

"Hah? Kalau begitu, cepat pergi dari rumah ini! Pergi dari hadapanku secepatnya!" teriak Kangin lagi.

Yunho tidak menjawab apapun, ia langsung berjalan cepat meninggalkan ayahnya dan Jaejoong yang masih ada di kamarnya. Ia membanting pintu kamarnya saat ia menutupnya.

"Direktur Kangin, pasti Yunho punya alasan atas kelakuannya tadi. Aku tidak tidak yakin apa penyebabnya, tapi mungkin aku tahu. Sayangnya aku tidak bisa memberitahu anda, karena saya tidak punya izin dari Yunho sajangnim. Mianhae, direktur.." ucap Jaejoong.

Jaejoong pamit kepada Kangin lalu meninggalkan Kangin sendiri di kamar Yunho.

.

.

O_O_O_O_O

.

.

"Kau tidak bertanya padaku kenapa aku kembali kesini, Siwon?"

"Aku tahu walaupun kau tidak mengatakannya, Heechul."

"Hmm, kalau begitu mari kita membicarkan bisnis kita. Sampai aku bisa kembali ke pelukan Yunho sepenuhnya."

.

.

O_O_O_O_O_O

.

.

"Aish! Berhenti mengikutiku, Jaejoong!" teriak Yunho.

Yunho dan Jaejoong berjalan di jalanan Seoul malam itu. Tidak berjalan untuk pacaran sih, tapi Yunho yang 'minggat' dari rumahnya berjalan lalu Jaejoong mengikutinya.

Yunho berlari meninggalkan Jaejoong. Lalu ia berhenti.

"Aku bilang berhenti mengikutiku!" teriak Yunho sambil berbalik. Betapa kagetnya Yunho, ketika ia berbalik tidak ada orang satupun dibelakangnya.

"Kim Jaejoong? Kim Jaejoong!" teriak Yunho. Lalu ia berlari berbalik arah, mencari Jaejoong yang tidak kelihatan.

"Ye?" ucap Jaejoong sambil keluar dari tempat sembunyinya.

"HAH!" teriak Yunho. Yunho terkaget sampai-sampai ia jatuh terduduk.

Lalu Yunho berdiri dan berjalan cepat meninggalkan Jaejoong.

"Bagaimana kalau aku pergi saja?" teriak Jaejoong. Jarak keduanya agak jauh jadi mereka harus berteriak jika berbicara.

Yunho tidak menjawab Jaejoong, ia terus berjalan.

"Kalau begitu, aku pergi ya, sajangnim!" teriak Jaejoong lagi.

Yunho menghentikan jalannya. Ekspresinya seperti orang bingung. Ia berbalik, berlari ke arah Jaejoong yang berjalan meninggalkannya.

"Aku….aku tidak punya uang sepeserpun." Katanya pada Jaejoong.

"Mwo?" Jaejoong berhenti berjalan.

"Aku pergi tidak membawa apapun. Aku meninggalkan handphone, dompet, uang, semuanya dikamarku!" ucap Yunho frustasi.

"Terus?" Tanya Jaejoong sambil mengedip-ngedipkan matanya yang besar.

.

.

O_O_O_O_O_O

.

.

"Kau punya kartu kredit tidak sih?" Tanya Yunho sambil menggigit-gigit kerah bajunya.

"MWO? Kemana uangku? Aish, ada orang kurang ajar yang mengambil semuanya…" geram Jaejoong sambil memandang layar mesin ATM.

"Kalau begitu, aku menginap saja ditempatmu." Ucap Yunho santai.

"Mwo? Aish, mau bagaimana lagi, aku tidak punya uang untuk membiayai kalau kau menginap di hotel." Gumam Jaejoong.

.

.

O_O_O_O_O

.

.

"Ta-daaa~! Selamat datang apartemenku." Seru Jaejoong begitu Yunho masuk ke apartemen kecilnya.

"Sebenarnya aku tinggal dengan temanku, tapi dia sering pulang malam sekali gara-gara pekerjaannya." Kata Jaejoong.

"Jaejoong, kau bekerja dengan keras hari ini. Aku sangat menghargainya." Ucap Yunho sambil memeluk Jaejoong. Jaejoong yang dipeluk tidak bisa bergerak, ia terlalu kaget akan Yunho yang memeluknya.

"YAH! Apa yang kau lakukan? Memeluk-meluk hyungku? Apa kau mau memerkosanya?" teriak sebuah suara cempreng(?) lalu diikuti Yunho yang terbanting keras di lantai.

"Argh! Appo! What the hell!" Yunho bangun sambil mengusap-usap punggungnya yang sakit.

"Omo, Changminnie, dia ini boss-ku!" teriak Jaejoong sambil berlari mendekati Changmin yang bersiap-siap akan memukul Yunho.

"Bossmu? Yang kita sumpahi untuk kita bunuh bersama itu, hyung?" Tanya Changmin sambil menggeram.

"Ne!" jawab Jaejoong.

"Yah, kemari kau boss sialan!" teriak Changmin sambil berlari menghampiri Yunho yang berlindung dibelakang Jaejoong.

"Changmin-ah!" teriak Jaejoong panik saat melihat Yunho yang sudah diangkat Changmin, siap untuk dibanting.

"ARGHHHH!" teriakan Yunho menggema sampai ke tetangga Jaejoong.

.

.

O_O_O_O_O

.

.

Yunho berjalan keluar dari apartemen Jaejoong tertatih-tatih. Diikuti Jaejoong dibelakangnya.

"Gwaenchanayo, sajangnim?" Tanya Jaejoong, wajahnya sangat bersalah.

"Apa aku kelihatan baik-baik saja?" teriak Yunho.

"Pergi sana!" teriak Yunho sambil menolak Jaejoong yang hendak memegang lengannya.

Yunho berjalan menuruni tangga didepan apartemen Jaejoong perlahan. Jaejoong menundukkan kepalanya sambil berjalan menuju apartemennya.

.

.

O_O_O_O_O

.

.

Changmin terlihat sibuk memasukkan kue ke mulutnya. Ia sedang duduk di sofa sambil menonton acara favoritnya di TV. Tiba-tiba sebuah guling mampir(?) ke kepalanya.

"Yah, apa yang kau lakukan, hyung?" teriak Changmin.

"Aku kan hanya ingin membantu, hyung…" ucap Changmin bersalah. Ia tak tega melihat muka Jaejoong yang terlipat-lipat(?) saat Jaejoong ikutan duduk disampingnya.

"Hari ini pekerjaanku sangat menyebalkan! Boss-ku cerewet sekali, mengkritikku terus, huft!" Changmin mengepalkan tangannya.

"Tapi kenapa kau melampiaskannya ke orang yang tidak salah apa-apa?" teriak Jaejoong pada Changmin.

"…..Mianhae, hyung." Ucap Changmin sambil memandang Jaejoong dengan pandangan puppy-look.

Jaejoong paling tidak bisa tahan dengan hal yang cute-cute, akhirnya menghela napas.

"Haaah~ kau ini Minnie! Hentikan itu! Wajahmu terlihat jelek!" Jaejoong memalingkan kepalanya dan menggembungkan kedua pipinya.

"Apakah dia akan baik-baik saja? Malam-malam seperti ini? Hah~" jaejoong menghela napas lagi.

"Memangnya dia anak kecil?" Tanya Changmin.

"Ne, dia seperti anak kecil." Jawab Jaejoong sambil menengok ke jendela, untuk melihat Yunho, tapi tidak kelihatan.

"Lalu apa itu membuatmu menjadi eomma-nya, hyung?"

"Hmmph, bisa dibilang seperti itu."

.

.

O_O_O_O_O_O

.

.

"Gelap sekali!"

"Aku kan tidak takut gelap."

"HUAH!"

Yunho berteriak keras saat melihat kucing yang berjalan perlahan mendekatinya. Mata kucing itu bercahaya.

"Kim Jaejoong! Jaejoong!" teriak Yunho panik sambil berlari, kembali ke apartemen Jaejoong.

"Ada apa, sajangnim?" teriak Jaejoong sambil berlari mendekati Yunho.

"Ada yang sakit, sajangnim? Yang mana? Cepat kita harus mengobatinya!" Jaejoong menarik lengan Yunho, mengajaknya kembali ke apartemennya.

Yunho melepaskan lengannya dari tangan Jaejoong.

"Siapa yang menyuruhmu untuk mengejarku?" Tanya Yunho sambil melotot pada Jaejoong.

.

.

O_O_O_O_O_O

.

.

**-Flashback On-**

"Apa maksudmu bersikap seperti tadi?" Tanya Kangin pelan. Terlihat ia menahan emosinya.

Yunho hanya meletakkan joysticknya lalu menundukkan kepalanya.

"Aku mungkin tidak bisa mengerti betul alasanmu, tapi aku akan mencoba untuk memahaminya." Kata Kangin.

Yunho berjalan ke hadapan Kangin.

"Aku tidak punya alasan. Aku melakukannya karena aku ingin, happy now?" jawabnya tenang.

"Anak kurang ajar!" Kangin menampar Yunho.

**-Flashback End-**

Kangin mengangkat botol sojunya, hendak memecahkannya.

"Yah! Apa yang kau lakukan, bodoh!" teriak halmeoni sambil merebut botol yang digenggam Kangin.

"Eomma!" gumam Kangin, keadaannya sekarang sudah mabuk berat.

"Ini yang aku khawatirkan dari dulu. Yah! Lihat aku ketika aku bicara denganmu! Aku ini sudah tua, sudah bau tanah, tapi anakku masih saja membuat masalah yang tidak bisa membuat ibunya tenang! Kau membuatku semakin tua, kau tau itu?"

"Apakah aku perlu memberimu suntikan agar awet muda, eomma?"

"YAH!" halmeoni memukul paha Kangin keras.

"Aku tidak mengerti, eomma. Perusahaan kita adalah perusahaan terbaik di Seoul, keuangan kita tidak pernah bermasalah, aku juga adalah direktur yang paling tampan, tapi mengapa anak satu itu…..Aish!" ucap Kangin agak tak jelas.

"Aigoo!" halmeoni mengelus dadanya. Anaknya narsis banget sih-_-

"Sampai sekarang kau masih berpikir kalau kau sangat hebat?" halmeoni menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Tidak ada yang tidak bisa kutaklukkan, tapi…..kenapa anak satu itu…argh?" gumam Kangin.

"Aku benar-benar tidak mengerti dia, eomma!" bisik Kangin sambil mengusap matanya. Ternyata Kangin menangis._.

Halmeoni bergegas memeluk anaknya yang galau(?)

"Sshhh! Kau ini sudah tua masih saja menangis." Ucap halmeoni sambil mengusap punggung Kangin.

'Be strong, my son! Kau pasti bisa.' batin halmeoni.

.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

.

.

Ending yang ANEH~~~ mian-_-v

A/N: MIAN telat banget updatenya! *bungkuk-bungkuk* kemaren-kemaren author sibuk banget ngurusin tujuh harinya nenek author. Buat orang jawa tau kan, ya?._. itu loh, peringatan untuk orang meninggal sampai tujuh harinya. Nah….makanya itu jeongmal mianhaeyo!._.v anyway, THANKS A LOT buat yang udah review:*

MIAN! Sekali lagi minta maaf, ada kesalahan teknis waktu author ngeupload ch 3, ga tau kenapa keupload dua kali. Jadi ch 3 sama ch 4 isinya sama. Padahal author cuma mau update ch 3, jadinya author hapus deh ch 4-nya. Eh, ga tau kenapa linknya masih ada tapi ga isinya-_- panjang banget deh ceritanya, pokoknya gitu. Dan sekarang ternyata ch4 udah nggak ada, YAY! Maaf juga buat typo-typo ch kemaren, udah author baca ulang, bikin malu-_- wkwk

Untuk update chap selanjutnya, author gak yakin kapan. Soalnya mulai minggu depan author udah mulai mid semester nih u,u good luck for me!._. O/

.

**Chidorasen**: ahaaa~ akhirnya ada yang kasih aku masukan! *tight-hug* ne, ne. author akan coba untuk buat biar nggak terlalu mirip sama PTB yang asli._. tapi mian kalo terlalu mirip ya hehe u.u

**Cherry Bear86 Yunjae:** gomawo atas pengertiannya:* nih udah update chap baru^^

**CloudSomniaLoveYunJae:** hehehe, maksudnya segi banyak bukannya Jae mau dipasangin sama yang lainnya, tapi ntar ada disaat Siwon suka Jae, Jae suka Yunho, Jae suka Siwon, Yunho suka Heechul, Heechul suka sama YunWon. Tuh malah aku kasih bocorannya._.

**Yu:** penyakit Yunho masih misteri:D tapi udah ada clue-nya di chapter kemaren kan? Coba ditebak-tebak deh;)

**Shippo Baby YunJae**: wah, selamat datang reader baru:* Siwon suka sama Jae? Hmm, coba lihat deh di chapter besok-besok:p hahaxD iya, aku ga ada rencana munculin Yoosu, mau fokus di pairing seperti di awal chapter. Of course YunJae bakal bersatu, otomatis Jae bakalan suka sama Yunho, tapi nanti ada fase-fasenya(?) banyak tanya gapapa kok, malah seneng deh ada yg nanya:D

Finnaly, review lah fic yang kalian baca sebagai ganti kerja keras author yang sudah mengetiknya, OK?


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: The cast' aren't mine. The plot was taken from a drama called "Protect the Boss."

Warning: **Yaoi**love (BoyxBoy), gender switch (not for Jae, of course), gaje, aneh, typos maybe

Pairings: YunJae, SiJae, YunChul, SiChul (pairing tambahan, author lupa dulu kurang yunhoxheechul)

Rated: T maybe T+

Genre: Romance, Humor (I'm not sure)

INI BOYS LOVE~ DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ!

.

.

"Sshhh! Kau ini sudah tua masih saja menangis." Ucap halmeoni sambil mengusap punggung Kangin.

'Be strong, my son! Kau pasti bisa.' batin halmeoni.

.

.

"**PROTECT THE SAJANGNIM"**

.

.

"Aish, kasurnya tidak empuk seperti kasurku!" gerutu Yunho sambil membolak-balik badannya, mencari posisi enak untuk tidur.

Akhirnya Yunho menginap di apartemen Jaejoong malam itu. Ia hanya tidur di kasur lipat yang diletakkan di lantai yang dingin. Tapi masih mending dia diberi selimut oleh Jaejoong.

Ketika Yunho membalikkan tubuhnya ke kanan, ia menjerit kaget karena ada Changmin yang sedang memelototinya dari atas kasurnya. (A/N: Changmin sama Jeje tidur di kasur yang biasa, tidak dilantai, sekitar 50cm dari lantai.)

"Yah, kau kenapa belum tidur?" Tanya Yunho.

"Siapa yang bisa tidur kalau lampunya nyala begini hah?" gumam Changmin sambil memutar bola matanya.

"Ehmm, itu karena aku tidak suka gelap. Dan aku tidak bisa tidur karena ada seseorang disini." Kata Yunho sambil melihat Changmin dengan sebelah matanya.

"Yah!" Changmin mengepalkan tangannya untuk memukul Yunho.

Jaejoong, yang ternyata belum tidur, memukul kepala Changmin dengan bantalnya. Ia tidak mau Changmin mem-bully bossnya lagi. Gara-gara Changmin, hampir saja ia kehilangan pekerjaannya. Dan ia tidak mau itu terulang lagi. Apalagi sampai ia dipecat oleh boss-nya.

"Aish, Hyung! Aku kan mau memukul anak tak tau diri itu~" ucap Changmin sambil menatap Jaejoong dan memajukan bibirnya.

Jaejoong tidak menjawab Changmin, ia hanya menempelkan telunjuknya ke bibirnya sambil melotot pada Changmin.

"Hmmmph!" Changmin membenamkan mukanya ke bantal.

Keheningan melingkupi kamar itu selama beberapa menit.

"…...YAH! Kau ini berisik sekali! Jjinjayo!" teriak Yunho sambil bangun dan mendorong kipas angin yang ada didekatnya kakinya.

"Dasar boss gila!" Changmin ikutan berteriak.

Akhirnya malam itu, tidak satupun dari Yunho, Changmin, dan Jaejoong yang tidur nyenyak.

.

.

O_O_O_O_O

.

.

"Omo! Jaejoong, sembunyikan aku dari ayahku!" bisik Yunho sambil menunduk sedikit, maksudnya bersembunyi dibalik punggung Jaejoong. Tapi ya mana bisa dong oppa, orang tinggi oppa sama jaejae aja jauh tinggian oppa-_- padahal juga nggak ada Kangin hadapan mereka.

Keduanya sekarang sudah berada di Jung Corp.

"Annyeong!" Jaejoong menundukkan kepalanya, menyapa Siwon yang ada di depannya.

"Annyeong, Jaejoong-ah." Siwon tersenyum dan menyapa kembali Jaejoong.

Pandangan Siwon beralih ke Yunho yang bertingkah seperti orang yang ingin segera pergi dari tempat itu.

"Kenapa kau memakai baju seperti itu? Apa kau tidak pulang ke rumah?" Tanya Siwon sambil memandang Yunho yang masih memakai pakaiannya dari kemarin.

Seketika wajah Yunho mengeras. Ia tidak suka diingatkan tentang dirinya yang pergi dari rumah.

"Ah, itu…itu.." Jaejoong berusaha menjelaskan kepada Siwon.

Yunho menaruh tangannya di depan muka Jaejoong, menyuruhnya diam.

"Tadi malam aku tidur dengan Jaejoong, terus kenapa hah?" ucapnya angkuh sambil menyeringai.

Jaejoong terlihat panik, masalahnya kata-kata Yunho tadi bisa saja mengandung makna lain, tidak seperti yang tadi malam Yunho lakukan.

Terdengar suara tawa renyah dari Siwon.

"Benarkah?" Tanya Siwon pada Jaejoong.

"Ah, maksudnya bukan seperti itu! Kita hanya tidur saja kok, tapi kita tidak berdua! Ada tiga orang! Orang itu membatasi kami, suer!" Jaejoong berkata terburu-buru.

"Hahaha, aku yakin kau mempunyai alasan untuk membiarkan Yunho menginap dirumahmu." Siwon tertawa lebar.

"Tentu saja, haha!"

Yunho yang enek melihat Siwon, berjalan meninggalkan Siwon dan Jaejoong yang malah mengobrol.

Saat berada di depan lift….

"Silahkan, kau duluan…" Siwon mempersilahkan Jaejoong agar masuk terlebih dahulu ke lift. Dia kan seorang gentlemen(?) walaupun kepada men(?) #abaikan

"Ah, kau duluan saja, Siwon-ssi" tolak Jaejoong halus.

Tiba-tiba Yunho menabrak Siwon lalu ia masuk ke lift yang masih terbuka itu. Yunho buru-buru menutup lift itu. Tak lupa ia mejulurkan lidahnya ke arah Siwon sebelum lift itu tertutup sepenuhnya. How childish of yunppa-_-

.

.

O_O_O_O_O

.

.

"Bagaimana Yunho sekarang? Sudahkah ada kemajuan?" Kangin menanyai Jaejoong yang duduk di depannya. Disamping kanannya ada asisten pribadinya, Youngmin.

"Ne, ehmm….saya rasa Yunho-sajangnim masih sulit untuk diatur, direktur." Jawab Jaejoong sambil mengingat-ingat kejadian tadi pagi. Ia harus menyiram Yunho dengan air dingin, persis seperti pertama kali dulu saat ia membangunkan Yunho agar Yunho benar-benar bangun.

"Hahaha, sudah kuduga. Anak itu memang susah untuk diatur. Aku **mengandalkanmu**, Jaejoong-ssi."

.

.

O_O_O_O_O

.

.

"Kau tau kalau Heechul sudah kembali? Dia datang kesini kemarin.." Siwon memasuki ruangan Yunho tanpa mengetuk pintu terlebih dahulu, langsung nyelonong begitu saja. Ia menunjukkan sebuah surat kabar ke Yunho. Kemungkinan surat kabar itu memuat berita kedatangan Heechul ke Seoul. Heechul adalah salah satu pebisnis terkemuka di Seoul, jadi tak heran jika segala kegiatannya tak luput dari wartawan.

"Apakah kau sudah lupa?" Tanya Siwon ketika Yunho tidak menjawab apapun.

"Aku tidak perlu mengingat hal yang tak penting seperti itu. Terima kasih kutujukan kepada orang yang memberiku sekretaris yang tidak berotak." Jawab Yunho sambil memincingkan matanya ke Siwon yang masih berdiri di depan mejanya.

Siwon hanya memandang Yunho dengan mulut sedikit terbuka.

"Apa kau liat-liat? Melihat wajahmu membuat aku tidak mood!" Yunho merebut surat kabar yang dari tadi masih diacungkan ke wajahnya oleh Siwon. Ia beranjak berdiri lalu membuang surat kabar itu ke tempat sampah di dekat meja kerjanya. Sempat ia melihat wajah Heechul sekilas di surat kabar itu.

"Aku benar-benar sudah lupa padanya." Yunho mendengus.

.

.

O_O_O_O_O

.

.

Terlihat seorang pria cantik yang memakai jas berwarna biru dongker berjalan di lorong Jung Corp. Ia melihat-lihat rangkaian bunga yang masih terpasang di sudut-sudut kantor itu, sisa perayaan ulang tahun beberapa hari lalu. Orang-orang yang dilaluinya selalu membungkukkan setengah badan mereka kepadanya.

"Jung Yunho, kau terlalu banyak maunya, huh." Gumamnya sambil mengambil handphonenya. Ia melepas pandangan dari layar handphonenya, mengingat-ingat kapan terakhir kali ia berhubungan dengan manusia bernama Jung Yunho.

.

-FLASHBACK ON-

Heechul memegang tiket pesawat untuk hari itu erat di kedua tangannya. Wajahnya menunjukkan kecemasan. Cemas karena Yunho yang tidak segera datang ke bandara, padahal ia akan pergi dari Seoul hari itu. Ya, hari itu adalah hari terakhir Heechul berada di Seoul.

Ia mengedarkan pandangannya ke segala arah. Berharap muka Yunho akan segera muncul. Berulang kali ia melihat jam tangannya, berharap waktu bisa lebih lambat agar ia bisa melihat dan berbicara Yunho untuk terakhir kalinya.

Akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk berjalan untuk masuk ke pesawat karena tadi sudah diumumkan di speaker kalau pesawat tidak akan lama untuk take off.

Muka Yunho terlihat berseri-seri saat ia masih bisa melihat tubuh Heechul di antrian. Ia segera merogoh sakunya untuk mengambil handphonenya. Ia berniat menelpon Heechul.

"Apa?" suara Yunho tidak terdengar begitu jelas.

"Apa maksudnya ini?" mata Yunho menatap nanar Heechul yang sedang menatapnya. Heechul tidak terlihat memegang handphone. Ekspresi Heechul tidak beda jauh dengan Yunho. Hanya saja seperti ada sepercik kesedihan dan rasa bersalah dimatanya.

Pegangan Yunho di handphone melonggar. Semakin longgar sampai membuat handphonenya terjatuh ke lantai. Yunho melihat Heechul yang perlahan berjalan memasuki ruangan yang tidak bisa dilihat dari luar.

Yunho dilanda rasa pusing mendadak. Semua orang disekitarnya seakan bergerak sangat lamban. Jantungnya berdetak tidak teratur. Ia tidak kuat menahan berat tubuhnya. Ia terduduk di lantai bandara yang penuh dengan orang yang berlalu lalang.

-FLAHBACK OFF-

.

Yunho memegangi dadanya yang berdetak tidak teratur. Sama seperti saat ia ditinggal Heechul dulu. Memang ia tidak melihat surat kabar tadi, tapi cukup dengan gambar sekilas yang dilihatnya tadi bisa membuatnya ingat akan cintanya dulu yang pernah hilang, Kim Heechul.

.

.

O_O_O_O_O

.

.

Jaejoong berjalan ke ruangan Yunho membawa nampan dan diatasnya ada secangkir kopi. Ia berlari saat melihat Yunho yang terduduk pucat di kursinya dan Yunho terlihat memengangi dada sebelah kirinya dengan ekspresi sakit.

"Omo! Sajangnim, apa kau baik-baik saja?" Jaejoong berteriak sambil berlari mendekati Yunho. Sekian detik ia lupa kalau ia membawa secangkir kopi. Dan sedetik itu menyebabkan…..

"ARGHHH! Jaejoong! Pabo! Apa yang kau lakukan? Haaah! Panas…panas! Dasar bodoh! Aduuuuh!" Yunho berteriak sambil berdiri mengipas-ngipas bagian depan celananya.

All thanks to Jaejoong yang menunpahkan secangkir kopi panas ke bagian 'berharga' Yunho.

"Ah! Mianhae, sajangnim!" teriak Jaejoong panik sambil mengambil map di meja Yunho dan ikut mengipasi celana Yunho yang ketumpahan kopi.

Yunho berlari ke arah kamar mandi. Meninggalkan Jaejoong yang tertawa terbahak-bahak.

.

.

O_O_O_O_O

.

.

"Mianhae~ apakah anda perlu ke rumah sakit, sajangnim?" Tanya Jaejoong begitu Yunho keluar dari kamar mandi sambil membawa hair dryer.

"Apakah 'milikmu' terbakar?" Jaejoong dengan polosnya menunduk dan melihat bagian celana Yunho yang tadi ketumpahan kopi.

"A-ah! Apa-apaan kau ini!" Yunho mendorong kepala Jaejoong yang tadi ada di depan celananya.

"Mianhaeeeee~" Jaejoong menunjukkan jurus Sexy no Jutsunya. Membuat Yunho langsung mimisan tiga ember#plak.

Ulang-ulang:D

"Mianhaeeeee~" Jaejoong menunjukkan jurus puppy-eyesnya. Ia memajukan bibir bawahnya lucu dan membesarkan matanya. Sekarang ia benar-benar terlihat seperti anjing yang dibuang oleh majikannya.

"Kau ini tidak pernah melakukan hal dengan benar! Kau selalu menghancurkan semuanya." Yunho meneriaki Jaejoong.

"Memangnya kapan aku seperti itu?" Jaejoong mengedip-ngedipkan matanya lucu.

"Kapan? Kau tanya kapan? Hah! Kemarin, hari ini, dan aku yakin besok kau juga akan melakukannya."

Jaejoong menundukkan kepalanya. Ia menghela napasnya dengan panjang.

"Aku kan tidak pernah sengaja untuk melakukannya, sajangnim." Ucapnya lirih.

"Diam kau! Jika sampai ayahku tau kalau kau banyak menyebabkan masalah seperti ini, kau akan segera dipecat. **Segera dipecat!**"

"M-mwo? Aku tidak mau, sajangnim." Jaejoong berkeringat dingin. Ia tidak tega melihat dirinya sendiri kesana-kemari mencari pekerjaan lagi.

"Jika kau melakukan kesalahan lagi, aku akan menyebarkannya!" Yunho berjalan cepat meninggalkan Jaejoong.

"Yah, sajangnim~! Jangan disebarkan, aku mohon jadikan itu sebagai rahasia saja." Jaejoong berjalan menyusul Yunho. Ketika Yunho tetap berjalan dan mengacuhkan Jaejoong….

"Aku juga tahu semua rahasiamu sajangnim, aku akan menyebarkannya!" teriak Jaejoong.

Yunho langsung berhenti berjalan seketika itu. Ia memelototi Jaejoong.

"Rahasia apa?" tanya Yunho.

"Ehmm…tentang pakaian dalammu dan…kebiasaan tidurmu!" jawab Jaejoong. Hampir saja ia berkata tentang penyakit Yunho, tapi ia tidak mau dikira sebagai orang yang kepo(?) oleh bossnya, jadinya yah~ gitu deh

"Aigoo… sepertinya ini tidak akan berhasil." Gumam Yunho.

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Aku akan menyebarkan rahasiamu sekarang juga!" Yunho berlari meninggalkan Jaejoong yang ternyata juga berlari mengejarnya sambil berteriak.

Sementara itu didekat kamar mandi tadi…..

"Apa-apaan itu tadi?" bisik Go Ahra pada sahabatnya, Jessica.

Go Ahra dan Jessica adalah senior Jaejoong yang menyuruh Jaejoong untuk mencuci cangkir-cangkir kopi. Masih ingat kan?._. nah kalau nggak ingat, coba baca chapter 3 deh^^

Keduanya langsung menuju komputer masing-masing. Mereka memberi tahu teman-teman mereka melalui chat. Dan teman-teman mereka memberi tahu teman mereka dan seterusnya. Sampai-sampai begitu banyak orang yang tahu tentang pembicaraan Yunho dan Jaejoong saat di depan pintu kamar mandi tadi.

Jaejoong yang tidak tau apa-apa, hanya mengacuhkan orang-orang yang menatapnya dengan pandangan aneh.

"Kenapa alat ini tidak bekerja, sih?" ujar Jessica sambil memukul-mukul mesin fotokopi yang ada di ruangannya.

"Biar ku coba." Ujar Jaejoong sambil mendekati mesin itu.

Jessica memutarkan bola matanya. Lalu meninggalkan Jaejoong yang mengutak-atik mesin fotokopi. (A/N: ruangan kerja Jaejoong, Jessica dan Go Ahra itu sama. Mereka bekerja di tempat yang luas dan meja mereka ada di depan pintu boss mereka masing-masing.)

"Yes, I will contact you again, thank you." Go Ahra mengakhiri telponnya. Ia melotot pada Jaejoong yang sedang berjongkok membetulkan mesin fotokopi dan menatapnya.

"Liat apa kau?" tanyanya galak.

"Tidak. Aku hanya kagum, aku ingin bisa berbahasa asing juga." Ucapnya polos.

"Hah, dasar pelacur murahan." Gumam Go Ahra.

"Apa?" Jaejoong tidak terlalu menangkap perkataan Ahra karena Ahra tadi tidak mengatakannya dengan keras.

"Apa yang terjadi? Kenapa aku seperti mendengar 'pelacur murahan' di ruangan sekretaris ini?" ucap Kiseop sambil melangkahkan kakinya mendekati meja Ahra. Ahra langsung menciut. Pasalnya jika ia sudah bekerja cukup lama di Jung Corp, maka Kiseop sudah bekerja lamaaaaa sekali di Jung Corp.

"Apa…apa kau mengucapkan kata-kata itu tadi padaku?" tanya Jaejoong tidak yakin pada Ahra.

.

.

O_O_O_O_O

.

.

"Sudah jelas, kan? Aku tidak akan memaafkan kalian berdua jika aku menangkap basah kalian menuduh yang tidak-tidak pada orang yang tidak bersalah lagi." Lee Kiseop berkata pelan. Ia melipat kedua tangannya didepan dadanya. Ia memandang Jessica dan Go Ahra yang bediri dan menundukkan kedua kepala mereka didepannya.

"Katakan padaku apa yang sebenarnya." Tidak ada nada marah dari suara Kiseop, tapi aslinya itu sangat mengerikan bagi Jessica dan Ahra, karena mereka mengenal betul Kiseop yang jarang marah. Tapi jika sekali marah, mereka akan sampai rumah dengan nama saja.

"Kami mendengarnya dari Yunho-sajangnim." Kata Ahra. Jessica menganggukkan kepalanya, mendukung pernyataan Ahra.

Kiseop berbalik, menghadap Jaejoong yang tadi berdiri di belakangnya.

"Kim Jaejoong, benarkah apa yang dikatakan Go Ahra tadi?" tanyanya.

"Hubungan yang tidak pantas seperti yang dikatakan Ahra-sunbae? Itu tidak mungkin, jadi aku rasa aku tidak perlu menjelaskannya." Jawabnya sambil menatap kedua mata Kiseop.

"Cukup."

"Aku benar-benar tidak bermaksud unt-"

"Aku bilang cukup! Benar ataupun tidak, berita itu sudah menyebar di seluruh perusahaan. Kau sudah menjadi bahan tertawaan disini, Jaejoong-ssi."

"Aku benar-benar minta maaf, sekretaris Lee." Jaejoong menundukkan kepalanya.

"Tapi sekretaris Lee, aku-"

Belum selesai Jaejoong melanjutkan perkataanya, Kiseop sudah pergi meninggalkannya. Kiseop berjalan diikuti Jessica dan Go Ahra dibelakangnya.

"Aku kan sudah bilang kalau dia tidak layak bekerja disini." Ucap Ahra.

"Ya, orang seperti dia lebih baik bekerja memunguti sampah dijalan saja." Sambung Jessica.

"Dia hanya mempermalukan Jung Corp." Ahra melanjutkan. Lalu keduanya terkikik geli akan obrolan mereka berdua.

Jaejoong memandang ketiga punggung yang meninggalkannya sendirian di taman. Ia menghela napasnya, berusaha menahan emosi yang entah kapan bisa saja meledak.

.

.

O_O_O_O_O

.

.

"Apakah ada nenek yang menculik cucunya sendiri? Aish…" Yunho bergumam kesal sambil memandang bangunan-bangunan yang bergerak cepat. Sekarang ia sedang berada di mobil bersama dengan neneknya.

"Kalau begitu kau mau aku melepasmu? Akan ku ambil semua kartu ATM-mu, semua jatah uangmu, dan hak atas mobilmu? Kau mau?" tanya halmeoni.

"Halmeoni…" Yunho menatap neneknya sambil tersenyum manis sekali. Ia tidak mau hidup tanpa apa-apa.

"Kau ini belum bisa mengatur hidupmu sendiri, Jung Yunho, hufft.." halmeoni menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

.

.

O_O_O_O_O

.

.

"Kau tau selama kau menjadi sekretaris di perusahaan ini banyak sekali kesalahan yang terjadi? Dan rumor yang beredar tentang dirimu dan Yunho adalah masalah yang tidak bisa dianggap sepele, kau tau itu, Jaejoong-ssi?" tanya Soohyun.

"Kau sungguh beruntung kami tidak meminta kompensasi padamu. Apa yang kau tunggu sekarang? Cepat sana buat surat pengunduran diri!" Lanjutnya. Dibelakangnya berdiri Kiseop, Jessica dan Ahra.

Jaejoong yang sedari tadi berdiri dan menundukkan kepalanya mulai angkat bicara.

"Ne, aku akan melakukannya segera." Ucapnya.

.

.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Lebih (sangat) pendek dari yang biasanya hehe._.

Mian, updatenya lama banget. UTS author 8 hari sih u,u #plak aslinya bisa update hari kamis, eh tapi flashdisk author dibawa temen dan filenya ada di situ dan flashnya baru dikembaliin hari ini._.

HUAAA~ IM SO SAD~! Kemarin yang review cuma tiga orang, mana yang satunya malah flame ga jelas T^T

**Shippo Baby YunJae**: aku masih sekolah, kelas 10 hehe~ wah seneng nih udah ada yang mau review terus, jeongmal gomawoyo^^

**Cherry Bear86 Yunjae**: waah ada yang support! Thanks unnie:* aku nggak akan masalahin orang yg review pake capslock sama ngejelek-jelekin ff-ku, itu mah masalah mereka sendiri ngapain repot-repot review kalo nggak suka ffnya, haha~~~ #malahcurhat

Oya, kalo yang review dikit kayak chapter kemarin, mendingan saya nggak usah ngelanjutin fic ini aja deh ya ._. minimal lima review untuk chapter ini, ok? Kalo nggak ada lima review, aku nggak ngelanjutin ff ini, ok deal? ^^


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: The cast' aren't mine. The plot was taken from a drama called "Protect the Boss."

Warning: **Yaoi**love (BoyxBoy), gender switch (not for Jae, of course), gaje, aneh, typos maybe

Pairings: YunJae, SiJae, YunChul, SiChul (pairing tambahan, author lupa dulu kurang past!yunhoxheechul)

Rated: T maybe T+

Genre: Romance, Humor (I'm not sure)

INI BOYS LOVE~ DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ!

.

.

"Kau sungguh beruntung kami tidak meminta kompensasi padamu. Apa yang kau tunggu sekarang? Cepat sana buat surat pengunduran diri!" Lanjutnya. Dibelakangnya berdiri Kiseop, Jessica dan Ahra.

Jaejoong yang sedari tadi berdiri dan menundukkan kepalanya mulai angkat bicara.

"Ne, aku akan melakukannya segera." Ucapnya.

.

.

"**PROTECT THE SAJANGNIM"**

.

.

Siang itu, Jaejoong menyandarkan kepalanya ke jendela bus yang ditumpanginya. Bus yang membawanya ke daerah pinggiran Seoul. Ia sudah mengundurkan diri dari Jung Corporation. Jadi tak ada gunanya jika ia tinggal di Seoul. Tapi ia tidak berniat meninggalkan Seoul, ia hanya ingin mengunjungi seseorang yang ia rindu. Sekelebat ia mengingat wajah Jung Yunho, membuatnya ingat akan percakapannya lewat handphonenya dengan mantan boss-nya itu tadi pagi.

**-Flashback On-**

"Apakah kau benar-benar memecatku, sajangnim?"

"Yah! Aku ini adalah orang yang jujur, tentu saja aku mengatakan yang sebenarnya."

"Hahaha" terdengar tawa lemah dari Jaejoong.

"Setidaknya kau harus memecat sekretarismu dengan perilaku yang sopan, Yunho-ssi."

"Yah, apa kau gila, Kim Jaejoong?"

"Iya! Aku memang gila! Apakah kau tidak akan gila jika menjadi aku?"

"YAH! Kau sudah dipecat. Biar aku ulangi, kau dipecat SELAMANYA~~~!"

**-Flashback Off-**

"Huffft!" Jaejoong menghempaskan napasnya dengan sebal. Ia sungguh ingin melupakan wajah orang kurang ajar yang bernama Jung Yunho, yang seenak udel memecatnya.

.

.

O_O_O_O_O

.

.

Terlihat seorang lelaki berumur sekitar empat puluh tahunan. Ia memakai pakaian sederhana, hanya kaus singlet putih yang tidak bisa menutupi perutnya yang membuncit. Sebagai bawahannya, ia memakai celana kolor(?) panjang berwarna hitam. Ia sedang melakukan gerakan bela diri kesukaannya dengan tenang.

Tiba-tiba ia terlihat siaga, matanya memincing ke sebuah sudut. Ia melompat ke sudut yang dilihatnya tadi sambil memasang pose menyerang siapa saja yang mendekat ke gubuk rumahnya. Masalahnya, rumahnya ada di bawah kaki gunung, jadi jarang ada orang yang lewat di sekitar rumahnya. Yang sering lewat rumahnya mungkin hanya binatang yang mencari makanan di gubuknya.

"CIAAAT!"

"Appa~~~!" Jaejoong memukul lengan lelaki itu pelan.

"Bwoh? Joongie?" lelaki itu langsung menghilangkan posenya. Ia langsung bermuka masam.

"Kau melemah, Joongie." Ucap lelaki itu.

"Kau juga, Appa! Kau bahkan tidak bisa membedakan antara mana binatang buas dan mana anakmu sendiri." Jaejoong memajukan bibirnya.

"Aish! Sana-sana duduklah dulu."

"Kau juga masih menyebut dirimu sebagai master martial arts, padahal kau tinggal di pegunungan begini, tidak bekerja, aish.." Jaejoong bergumam sambil berjalan menuju tempat duduk di depan gubuk rumah ayahnya.

"Lidahmu menjadi lebih tajam sejak kau tinggal di kota." Ayahnya duduk disamping Jaejoong yang menyandarkan badannya.

Btw kenapa rumahnya appanya Jaejoong disebut rumah gubuk? Itu karena rumahnya terbuat dari kayu semua. Bagian depan ada tangga rendah yang menuju lantai kayu yang luas yang hanya di beri dua buah kursi dari kayu dan sebuah meja ditengahnya.

"Iya! Aku memang menjadi begini. Aku benar-benar ingin membunuh seseorang saat ini. Jadi jangan kaget ya, appa, jika aku membunuh seseorang." Jaejoong memutarkan bola matanya.

Dalam dua hari di rumah ayahnya itu, Jaejoong melampiaskan semua kemarahannya dengan berlatih martial art dengan ayahnya di halaman rumahnya.

"Ini untuk Go Ahra dan Jessica!" teriak Jaejoong sambil meninju ayahnya. Ayahnya menangkis serangan Jaejoong.

Jaejoong mengambil kayu yang ada di dekat kakinya.

"Yah! Untuk siapa lagi ini?" tanya ayah Jaejoong.

"Untuk Jung Yunho! Kau akan mati ditanganku hari ini! YAAA!" Jaejoong menganyunkan kayu itu ke arah ayahnya sekuat tenaga.

"Huuua~~~" ayah Jaejoong berlari memasuki rumahnya.

"Yah! Ingat! Aku ini ayahmu, Joongie!"

Jaejoong seketika itu sadar, ia meletakkan kayu itu lalu menyandarkan badannya ke dinding. Semua kemarahannya kepada Yunho sudah hilang karena tenaganya sudah terkuras habis hari itu.

.

.

O_O_O_O_O

.

.

**-FLASHBACK ON-**

"Setidaknya kau harus memecat sekretarismu dengan perilaku yang sopan, Yunho-ssi."

"Yah, apa kau gila, Kim Jaejoong?"

"Iya! Aku memang gila! Apakah kau tidak akan gila jika menjadi aku?"

**-FLASHBACK OFF-**

"Aish! Seharusnya aku memecatnya dari dulu." Yunho mengacak-ngacak rambutnya yang sudah berantakan. Seharian itu kepalanya hanya terisi oleh Jaejoong. Suara Jaejoong yang terdengar marah, kecewa, dan frustasi kepadanya. Ia sebenarnya merasa agak bersalah dengan Jaejoong, tapi ia tidak mau mengakui itu.

Ia menghempaskan badannya ke kasurnya. King sized. Ia sudah kembali ke rumahnya sejak kemarin. Ia memejamkan matanya lalu mengingat-ingat Jaejoong saat ia menginap di rumah Jaejoong beberapa hari lalu.

**-Flashback On-**

Malam itu Changmin sudah tertidur dengan nyenyak. Tapi Jaejoong dan Yunho sama-sama tidak bisa tidur.

"Kau tidak bisa tidur?" tanya Jaejoong.

"Bagaimana aku bisa tidur kalau kau bisa membunuhku kapan saja." Jawab Yunho sambil memeluk bantalnya.

Jaejoong bangkit dari tempat tidurnya, ia berjalan lalu duduk di samping Yunho yang sedang duduk di matrasnya.

"Hah. Aku tidak akan membunuhmu hari ini. Jadi tidurlah, sajangnim. Jangan takut." Jaejoong berkata. Suaranya terdengar lebih rendah, suara orang ngantuk gitu deh._.

"Hmmph, siapa yang takut!"

"Hei, tidurlah begini, sajangnim." Jaejoong mencolek punggung Yunho.

Yunho menoleh pada Jaejoong, melihatnya yang tertidur dengan posisi tangan di tekuk ke bawah pipi kanannya dan kedua lututnya ditekuk menuju perut.

"Ini posisi bayi saat didalam perut ibu. Dulu saat ibuku meninggal dan aku tidak bisa tidur, ayahku menyuruhku tidur dengan posisi ini. Dan aku selalu tertidur setelah beberapa menit melakukan ini." Jaejoong bangun lalu mendorong Yunho agar tidur dengan posisi yang diperagakannya tadi.

Jaejoong meraih tangan kanan Yunho begitu Yunho sudah tidur dengan posisi yang diharapkannya tadi. Ia menekan-nekan telapak tangan Yunho.

"Yah! Apa yang kau lakukan?" Yunho menarik kembali tangannya.

"Ini namanya pijat. Dulu aku sempat mengikuti kelas pemijatan sebentar, jadi aku tau bagaimana memijat yang benar." Jaejoong meraih tangan Yunho lagi.

Keheningan menaungi ruangan itu. *eciee bahasa tinggi u,u #plak*

Yunho memejamkan matanya, merasakan tangan halus Jaejoong yang menekan-nekan telapak tangannya. Lama-kelamaan tekanan tangan Jaejoong melemah, sampai tidak kerasa. Yunho lalu membuka matanya, terlihat Jaejoong yang tertidur dengan posisi memegang tangan Yunho.

"Aish, jinjjayo.." Yunho berbisik pada dirinya sendiri. Ia membaringkan Jaejoong yang tidur terduduk agar berbaring di matras yang diduduki mereka berdua tadi. Tangan kiri Yunho menahan kepala Jaejoong di pipi, lalu tangan kanannya mendorong Jaejoong agar jatuh perlahan ke matras. Saat Jaejoong sudah tertidur di matras, Yunho merasa tidak ingin menarik tangannya dari pipi Jaejoong.

Malam itu Jaejoong tidur berbantal(?) telapak tangan kiri Yunho dan Yunho tersenyum dalam tidurnya.

**-Flashback Off-**

Ketika Yunho membuka matanya, ada Jaejoong di depannya. Persisi dengan posisi yang diperagakan Jaejoong saat di apartemennya dulu.

"Yah!" Yunho bersiap meneriaki Jaejoong, tapi niat itu diurungkan. Ia tersenyum melihat wajah Jaejoong yang tertidur dengan damai.

"Kau boleh begini terus, Jaejoong. Kau sangat cantik jika tidak banyak ngomong hehe" Yunho terus berbicara.

"YAH! Bicara dengan siapa kau? Apa kau sudah gila?" Kangin berteriak dari samping kasur Yunho. Teriakan Kangin tadi membuat Yunho terlonjak dan semua khayalannya tentang Jaejoong hilang begitu saja.

"Ah! Aboeji, kau mengagetkanku setengah mati!" Yunho berteriak lalu memeluk guling yang ada di dekatnya yang tadi dibayangkannya sebagai Jaejoong.

"Yah! Aku yang seharusnya kaget setengah mati! Bagaimana aku tidak kaget melihat anakku berbicara pada gulingnya?" Kangin menggelengkan kepalanya, heran dengan kelakuan putranya itu.

.

.

O_O_O_O_O

.

.

"Kau tahu mengapa ayah berhenti tinggal di kota, menjadi orang yang tinggal di pegunungan begini?"

"Bukankah itu karena Appa bangkrut, tidak punya uang lalu Appa memutuskan untuk kabur kesini?" tanya Jaejoong.

Mereka berdua sedang berbaring di halaman depan rumah gubuk ayah Jaejoong memandang langit. Terlihat banyak bintang yang berkerlip malam itu. Mungkin karena mereka ada di pedesaan sehingga polusi tidak terlalu banyak, menyebabkan mereka bisa melihat langit dengan jelas.

"Anio. Aku pergi kesini untuk mencari kebenaran. Bentuk itu sendiri adalah kehampaan, kehampaan itu adalah bentuk."

"Ah, sudahlah, appa. Memangnya kau sudah menemukan kebenaran itu, appa?"

"Seharusnya aku tidak kabur waktu itu." Appa Jaejoong menghela napasnya. Ia merasa bersalah pada anaknya. Jaejoong hanya memandang ayahnya sebentar lalu memandang bulan yang sedang terlihat penuh malam itu.

.

.

O_O_O_O_O

.

.

"Aku akui aku salah saat memukulmu saat itu." Kangin mengawali pembicaraannya. Ia dan Yunho sedang berdiri di taman belakang rumah malam itu.

"Ya, kau memang salah." Yunho menjawab sambil tetap memandang bulan.

Kangin terlihat akan memukul Yunho lagi.

"Tapi aku juga salah waktu itu, aku membantah perkataanmu waktu itu, aboeji." Perkataan Yunho meredakan sedikit amarah Kangin tadi.

"Ya, kau memang salah, hahaha." Kangin tersenyum melihat anaknya.

"Ne, tapi bisakah kau tidak menggunakan kekerasan lain kali?"

"Asal kau tidak melawan aku lagi."

"Hah, arasso, arasso…"

"Yah! Kau sudah mulai tidak sopan lagi padaku. Bicaralah yang baik dengan ayahmu ini sekali-kali, Yunho-ah.." Kangin memegang bahu Yunho.

"Ye."

"Kau dulu tidak seperti ini. Kau bukanlah orang yang tidak mempunyai kemampuan, Yunho. Sudah jelas kan semuanya sekarang?" Kangin menepuk pundak Yunho.

"Ah…ne." Yunho mengiyakan ayahnya.

Akhirnya malam itu Kangin dan Yunho dapat berbicara dengan santai. Tanpa ada yang menaikkan nada bicaranya, tidak ada kekerasan sama sekali. Sebuah kejaiban terjadi di rumah itu._.

.

.

O_O_O_O_O

.

.

Seminggu setelah Jaejoong menghabiskan harinya dengan ayahnya, ia melangkahkan kakinya memasuki Jung Corporation. Ia berjalan menuju tempat kerja yang biasanya ia tempati, tapi ia dihadang oleh Go Ahra dan Jessica.

"Kau benar-benar keras kepala ya, Kim Jaejoong?" kata Ahra. Keduanya memandang jijik Jaejoong.

"Ikut aku." Ucap Jaejoong tanpa menghiraukan ejekan Ahra.

Saat mereka bertiga sampai di atap gedung…..

"Kenapa kau menyuruh kami kesini?" Ahra bertanya pada Jaejoong.

"Aku ingin memberi pelajaran pada kalian." Jawab Jaejoong sambil tersenyum.

"Hah?" Jessica dan Ahra cengo.

"Kalian selalu memandang rendah terhadapku kan? Sejak aku diterima di perusahaan ini." Jaejoong berjalan mendekat ke Ahra.

"Yah, tentu saja. Sejak kau bekerja disini, kau membuat perusahaan ini menurun dimata perusahaan lain."

"Bagaimana tentang kalian yang berkata bahwa aku lebih cocok bekerja memunguti sampah di jalan? Semua jenis pekerjaan di dunia ini mempunyai kegunaan, asal kalian tau. Jika tidak ada yang memunguti sampah di jalan lalu bagaimana keadaan jalanan? Kalian berdua sangat tidak dewasa, hanya bisa merendahkan orang saja, tidak pernah melihat bagaimana kalian berdua bertindak." Jaejoong berbicara panjang lebar.

"Yah!" Ahra mengangkat tangannya, hendak menampar pipi Jaejoong. Tapi Ahra kalah cepat dengan Jaejoong. Jaejoong menangkap tangan Ahra terlebih dahulu, lalu memelintirnya.

"Aaah!" teriak Ahra kesakitan.

"Yah, apa kau gila? Begitu sikapmu terhadap seniormu?" Jessica hendak memukul Jaejoong. Tapi ia juga kalah cepat dengan Jaejoong.

Keduanya, Ahra dan Jessica, menggumam kesakitan setelah Jaejoong melepaskan tangan mereka dari pegangan Jaejoong.

"Aku sebenarnya tidak tega dengan perempuan, tapi mau bagaimana lagi jika perempuan semacam kalian terus memandang rendah kepada orang lain? Lain kali, jangan memandang rendah orang lain, arraso?"

"Ne…" jawab Ahra dan Jessica pelan.

.

.

O_O_O_O_O

.

.

"Apakah ini kado perpisahan?" tanya Siwon sambil memegang kotak indah yang diberikan Jaejoong kepadanya.

"Kalau iya, sebaiknya kau lupakan saja. Kau seharusnya pergi ke kantor direktur lalu meminta maaf padanya. Aku akan menangani sisanya." Siwon melanjutkan. Ia meletakkan kembali kado tadi ke mejanya.

"Kenapa kau selalu baik terhadapku, Siwon-ssi?" Jaejoong bertanya.

"Haha, ini jadi terasa aneh kalau kau mengatakannya seperti itu. Aku tidak melakukan apapun."

"Anio. Selama ini kau selalu baik terhadapku, Siwon-ssi. Kau adalah orang yang baik."

"Ah, apakah harus begini? Kau membuatku grogi, Jaejoong-ssi." Siwon tertawa kecil sambil mengalihkan matanya dari Jaejoong yang menatapnya dengan intens.

"Menurutku, Siwon-ssi adalah orang yang benar-benar baik. Bagi orang yang tidak punya apa-apa seperti aku, kau sudah mempercayai aku. Aku sangat berterima kasih." Jaejoong menundukkan kepalanya lalu berdiri dari kursi yang di dudukinya lalu berjalan keluar dari ruangan Siwon, meninggalkan kadonya.

"Kenapa aku malah merasa bersalah?" Siwon berbicara pada dirinya sendiri saat Jaejoong sudah keluar dari ruangannya.

.

.

O_O_O_O

.

.

"Direktur, tentang skandal Yunho-ssi dan Jae-"

"Yah! Hentikan, aku tidak mau mengingat itu lagi. Lebih baik kita melihat kedepan, jangan pernah membahas masa lalu Yunho lagi, arraso?"

"Ne, direktur." Youngmin mematuhi boss-nya. Yaiyalah sebagai sekretaris dan asisten pribadi dari direktur Jung Corporation, ia harus patuh kalau nggak, dia sudah dipecat dari dulu-dulu.

Kangin dan Youngmin memasuki lift yang sudah ada Soohyun di dalamnya.

"Direktur, apakah anda tau tentang skandal Jung Yunho dan Kim Jaejoong? Saya rasa-"

"YAH! Kenapa semua orang membicarakan itu? Mulai sekarang lupakan tentang masa lalu Yunho! Jangan ungkit-ungkit masalah itu lagi. Arraso? ARRASOOOO~?" Kangin meneriaki telingan Soohyun.

"Ye." Soohyun menundukkan kepalanya, sambil berharap telinganya tidak budek #plak

"Direktur, ada telpon dari Kim Jaejoong untuk anda." Youngmin menyerahkan handphone Kangin kepada pemiliknya. Tadinya handphone Kangin dibawa Youngmin, maklum asisten gitu, jadi disuruh-suruh harus mau XD

"Yeoboseyo?" suara merdu Jaejoong terdengar dari speaker handphone Kangin.

"Ada apa kau menelponku pagi-pagi? Aku sibuk, bicara yang cepat."

"Aniayo. Aku hanya ingin menjelaskan secara langsung kepada anda tentang skandal saya dan Yunho. Sebenarnya-"

"Yah! Kenapa kau juga ikut-ikut membahas hal itu? Pokoknya lupakan semua masalah itu, itu semua hanya masa lalu. Bukankah kau juga pernah berkata seperti itu padaku?"

"Mwo? Jadi aku sudah anda maafkan, direktur?"

"Ye, ye. Aku sibuk, akan aku putus."

"Eh, tunggu sebentar, direktur!"

"Yah! Aku putus, cepat!"

"Kamsahamnida, direktur. Kau benar-benar yang terbaik dan keren juga, hahaha!"

.

.

O_O_O_O_O

.

.

Siang itu Jaejoong tersenyum tanpa henti. Ia berjalan ke tempat kerja seperti biasa, eh tapi ternyata ia dihadang oleh Soohyun.

"Kau pikir kau sudah melampauiku karena direktur tidak mau memikirkan skandalmu itu, Kim Jaejoong?" tanya Soohyun sambil memandang Jaejoong dengan pandangan mengintimidasi.

"Ah, bukan begitu."

"Aku adalah kepala sekretaris, jadi apa yang dikatakan direktur Kangin tidak berpengaruh padamu. Jika aku ingin memecatmu, maka-"

"Apa yang kau lakukan, Soohyun-ssi?" tanya Yunho sambil berjalan mendekati Jaejoong.

"Dia itu bukan seorang sekretaris yang-"

"Iya. Dia bukan sekretarismu, Soohyun-ssi. Jaejoong adalah sekretaisku. Jadi, jika Jaejoong dipecat, orang yang tepat untuk memecatnya adalah aku. Jelas?" Yunho menyeringai.

Yunho menarik lengan Jaejoong, ia menyeret Jaejoong ke ruangannya, meninggalkan Soohyun yang berasap(?)

"Siapa yang menyuruh kau berkeliaran dan di bully oleh orang lain?" tanya Yunho begitu ia duduk di kursinya. Jaejoong juga sudah duduk di kursi, berhadapan dengan Yunho.

"Ya, memang siapa yang membuatku begini?"

"Yah! Jangan melawan omonganku!"

"Untuk apa aku patuh padamu? Aku kan sudah menyerahkan surat pengunduran diri."

"Mwo? Surat pengunduran diri?" Yunho menatap Jaejoong sambil berbisik. Wajahnya terlihat ngeri(?) dan khawatir.

.

.

O_O_O_O_O

.

.

"Kau tau, Soohyun-ssi? Memecat seseorang tanpa alasan yang jelas bukanlah hal yang masuk akal. Jadi, biarkan aku yang mengurusi ini, ok?" Siwon mengambil surat pengunduran diri Kim Jaejoong yang ada di meja Soohyun. Lalu ia berjalan dari ruangan Soohyun begitu saja.

"Kenapa semua orang jadi begini? Dia itu penyihir atau apa sih!" Soohyun menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya heran. Tapi ia menyimpan perasaan dongkol kepada Jaejoong, entah apa lagi yang akan dilakukan Jaejoong terhadap perusahaan itu, pikirnya.

.

.

O_O_O_O_O

.

.

"Yah! Berikan itu padaku, Siwon!" Yunho berteriak sambil mendekat pada Siwon yang berjalan membawa surat pengunduran diri Jaejoong. Di belakang Yunho, ada Jaejoong yang mengkutinya.

"Ini?" tanya Siwon.

**Kreeek(?)**

Siwon merobek surat itu menjadi dua di hadapan Yunho dan Jaejoong.

"Yah, apa yang kau lakukan, babo?" Yunho berteriak lagi.

"Aku menyelesaikan semuanya, ne, Jaejoong-ssi?" tanya Siwon pada Jaejoong yang sedang tersenyum padanya.

"Ye, kamsahamnida, Siwon-ssi!" jawab Jaejoong sambil tersenyum lebar sekali.

"Aku harusnya yang berterima kasih karena kau telah memberiku ini." Ucap Siwon sambil memperlihatkan casing handphonenya yang tadinya polos tapi sekarang berstiker Sonic and the hedgedog.

"Ne, sama-sama, Siwon-ssi." Jawab Jaejoong.

Yunho meninggalkan Jaejoong yang masih berdiri, ia masuk ke ruangannya lalu mengambil kotak kado Jaejoong yang tadi diberikan untukknya. Karena dilanda penasaran, ia membuka kotak itu.

"MWO? What the hell is this thing?" Yunho melotot sambil membolak-balik hadiahnya, ia tak habis pikir Jaejoong memberinya bokser warna kuning bergambar spongebob. O.O

'Padahal Siwon saja diberi hadiah yang bagus.' Pikirnya muram.

.

.

O_O_O_O

.

.

"Proposalnya membuatku pusing."

"Ini kan proposal yang umumnya digunakan dalam bisnis."

"Ya, tapi bukankah lebih baik jika dibuat lebih menarik? Seperti diberi warna pink gitu?"

"Yang menarik dalam proposal itu isinya, bukan tampilannya."

Siwon dan Heechul membahas proyek kerjasama untuk perusahaan mereka. Siwon yang ditemani sekretarisnya, Kiseop, harus menahan rasa jengkelnya karena jawaban aneh-aneh dari Heechul.

"Ehmm, bisakah kau meninggalkan kami dulu, Kiseop-ssi?" tanya Heechul.

"Aku masih membutuhkannya untuk menyelesaikan proposal ini." Siwon mencegah Kiseop yang hendak menjawab permintaan Heechul.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu, aku ingin kita berbicara secara privat setelah proposal ini selesai."

.

.

O_O_O_O

.

.

"Aku sudah menunggu lama sekali, tapi Yunho tidak pernah menghubungiku." Heechul memulai pembericaraannya. Sekarang tinggal dia dan Siwon di ruangan rapat tadi.

"Apa yang kau inginkan? Kau ingin aku memukulnya untukmu?"

"Bukankah kau dulu yang bilang mau memberi tau Yunho tentang hubungan kita?" Heechul mengerutkan dahinya sambil memandang Siwon.

"Hubungan apa memangnya? Hubungan antara hormon dan nafsu kita?" tanya Siwon sambil tertawa pelan.

"Ya, begitulah. Kita sudah berteman sangat lama, tapi karena hormon-hormon tadi pertemanan kita menjadi berubah. Itu semua karena kau dan godaanmu, Siwon-ah." Heechul menaik-turunkan alis matanya pada Siwon.

Hal yang dilakukan Heechul tadi membuat Siwon tertawa agak keras dan lama. Tapi setelah ia tertawa, ia berdiri dari kursinya.

"Kembalikan proposalnya padaku jika sudah selesai." Ucap Siwon sambil membereskan barangnya.

"Yah, kenapa kau tidak menjawab pertanyaanku? Tentang hubungan kita tadi?" tanya Heechul.

"Aku tidak terlalu ingat tentang itu. Bagaimana mungkin aku membiarkan seorang Kim Heechul tersakiti? Kembalilah kepadaku jika kau disakiti, ne? Aku akan mencoba untuk menerimamu." Siwon berjalan meninggalkan Heechul yang sibuk menafsirkan arti perkataan Siwon tadi.

.

.

O_O_O_O

.

.

"Maafkan aku, tapi siapa anda?" tanya Jaejoong sambil menghalangi Heechul yang hendak masuk ke ruangan Yunho.

"Aku kesini untuk bertemu Jung Yunho." Jawab Heechul sambil tersenyum pada Jaejoong.

"Ehmmm. Kalau anda tidak membuat janji dengannya, anda tidak bisa masuk."

"Aku temannya." Jawab Heechul sambil melebarkan senyumnya. Ia melangkahkan kakinya semakin mendekati pintu Yunho.

"Eitss! Anda harus menunggu di ruang tunggu." Jaejoong berdiri di depan pintu Yunho.

"Peraturannya begitu, dan anda harus mematuhinya atau anda tidak akan bertemu Jung Yunho sama sekali." Ucap Jaejoong sambil tersenyum manis.

"Kau…k-kau menyuruhku untuk menunggu dan duduk disana?" Heechul menunjuk ke deretan kursi di koridor dekat kantor sekretaris.

"Ne!" Jaejoong menjawab mantap.

"Ya, bisa tidaknya kau bertemu dengan boss, itu menurut sekretarisnya atau bossnya sendiri." Kiseop berdiri dari tempat duduknya, ikut berbicara pada Heechul.

"Hufft!" Heechul menggembungkan pipinya, kemudian berjalan sambil menghentak-hentakkan kakinya menuju tempat yang dimaksud Jaejoong tadi.

.

.

O_O_O_O

.

.

"Penerus anda?" suara Soohyun jelas terdengar di seluruh ruangan rapat itu.

Para direktur dari berbagai cabang Jung Corporation sedang rapat tentang penerus perusahaan saat itu.

"Tapi menurut kelakukuan Yunho saat ini, sangat tidak mungkin menjadikannya penerus perusahaan, direktur. Semua proyek kita bisa saja langsung merosot begitu ditangani dia." Leeteuk memandang Kangin dengan ekspresi meremehkan.

"Maka dari itu aku memberi tau kalian semua ini sekarang."

"Tapi-" Siwon menyentuh tangan ibunya, meminta ibunya untuk berhenti protes pada keputusan Kangin.

"Aku tidak menjadikannya penurusku begitu saja. Aku akan membimbingnya, jadi aku harap semua orang yang hadir di rapat ini juga akan membimbingnya juga." Kangin mengakhiri rapat itu.

.

.

O_O_O_O_O

.

.

"Chukhae."

Yunho menghentikan jalannya saat mendengar suara Siwon. Ia berbalik, melihat Siwon yang berjalan dibelakangnya. Ia berjalan mendekati Siwon.

"Lebih baik kau jujur saja." Yunho menjawab Siwon.

"Hah, baiklah. Sebenarnya kau tidak tertarik pada perusahaan ini, tidak seperti aku yang sangat tertarik dengan perusahaan ini. Memutuskan penerusnya begitu saja, dia akan membutuhkan usaha yang keras untuk membuatmu sukses, Yunho-ah."

"Ya. Aku memang tidak tertarik pada perusahaan ini. Tapi aku tidak akan menyerahkan perusahaan ini ke tanganmu. Karena aku punya feeling kau akan bertindak tidak benar pada pajak perusahaan ini." Yunho memelototi Siwon. Lalu ia berjalan meninggalkan Siwon begitu saja.

.

.

O_O_O_O

.

.

Yunho berjalan cepat, ia ingin buru-buru keluar dari kantornya itu untuk mencari udara segar. Tak disangka-sangka, ditengah jalan ia bertemu dengan orang yang benar-benar tidak ingin ia temui.

"Sudah lama tidak bertemu, Yunho-ah." Ucap Heechul kelewat ceria, ia tersenyum sangat lebar. Beda dengan Yunho yang bengong melihatnya.

.

.

**To be continue….**

**.**

**.**

HUWAAAH~! Author seneng banget deh chapter kemarin yang review banyak banget daripada yang biasanya hehehe:D gara-gara aku bilang ga mau update hihihi. Kalau gitu tiap chapter aku bilang gitu deh ya? #plak

Author memutuskan untuk melanjutkan ff ini seperti yang temen-temen inginkan^-^ karena yang review lebih dari ketentuan kemaren, author putuskan untuk update cepet dari biasanya yay! (biasanya seminggu sekali kan?._.) atau udah lewat? Lo. Hahaha, seneng-seneng? Review dong makanya:p

Untuk tokoh antagonis, author nggak maksud jelek-jelekin atau gimana ya. Author cuma pake nama mereka karena mereka yang sering dipakai untuk tokoh antagonis di YJ ff haha._. jadi sifat semua tokoh disini pure fictional, ok?^^ I don't hate SNSD, but I don't like Go Ahra… #plak

**Leeyasmin**: yunppa sama jaemma jatuh cintanya perlahan, jadi sabar yaw._. udah aku lanjutin nih ffnya hehe, makasih udah review ya:D

**Bunny Ming**: wah selamat datang reader baru:* jangan bosan baca ffku ya:p

**Elenoir**: ini ceritanya mirip PTB, scenenya aku ambil dari sana, tapi sebagian ada yang aku tambahin dan aku hilangin. aku maafin kalo ff ini dapet review 1000 #plaaak

**Marcia Rena**: aduh nggak usah nangis :O nggak aku delete kok, tadinya cuma mau discontinue aja haha._. sekarang kan namamu udah ada tuh;)

**Vea**: siapa tuh minam? Ga tau._.v iya ada yang bashing, aku baru pertama bikin ff tapi nggak papa kok^^ udah kebal sama kata-kata yang nggak bermutu gitu, sering lihat di twitter(?) #curcol

**Shippo Baby YunJae**: wah, aku kan masih kecil hehe :3 ffnya jadinya dilanjut kok, review lagi ya^^

Akhir kata, review yang banyak yaw biar Yunho dan Jaejoong segera bersatu ^^

**Don't be a silent reader, OK?**


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: The cast' aren't mine. The plot was taken from a drama called "Protect the Boss."

Warning: **Yaoi**love (BoyxBoy), gender switch (not for Jae, of course), gaje, aneh, typos maybe

Pairings: YunJae, SiwonxJaejoong, YunhoxHeechul, SiChul (pairing tambahan, author lupa dulu kurang past!yunhoxheechul)

Rated: T maybe T+

Genre: Romance, Humor (I'm not sure)

INI BOYS LOVE~ DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ!

Masih adakah yang inget sama ff ini? Hehe._."

Btw, ENJOY~!

.

.

"Sudah lama tidak bertemu, Yunho-ah." Ucap Heechul kelewat ceria, ia tersenyum sangat lebar. Beda dengan Yunho yang bengong melihatnya.

.

.

"**PROTECT THE SAJANGNIM"**

.

.

"Aku tau kau datang ke bandara saat aku akan pergi dari Seoul dulu."

"Mungkin hari ini akan berbeda jika aku tau kau datang kesana saat itu."

"…Yah! Kau ini aku ajak bicara!" Heechul meneriaki Yunho yang duduk di depannya. Pasalnya, dari tadi Heechul mengajaknya bicara, tapi Yunho tidak menanggapi, hanya menatapnya saja.

"Kau ini membosankan. Kau hanya membicarakan masa lalu yang sudah jelas-jelas aku ketahui." Ucap Yunho pelan.

"Hmm. Baiklah. Kalau begitu kita akan bicara jika kau sudah tidak marah lagi, ok?" tanya Heechul sambil memegang erat cangkir kopi yang ada di tangannya, berusaha sabar menanggapi Yunho.

"Hah, aku rasa tidak ada yang perlu dibicarakan lagi."

"….B-baiklah kalau begitu. Aku pergi dulu." Heechul berdiri dari kursinya, lalu berjalan meninggalkan Yunho menuju kamar mandi di kafe yang sedang ditempatinya itu.

Sayangnya Yunho tidak sempat melihat mata Heechul yang sudah memerah, seperti akan menangis.

Andai Heechul tau, Yunho tidak langsung meninggalkan kafe begitu Heechul bangkit dari kursinya. Ia memilih untuk melamun, mengingat-ingat kenangannya dulu, saat bersama dengan Heechul.

-Flashback On, Yunho's POV—

Siang itu, aku dan Heechul pergi piknik ke taman kota bersama. Duduk di taman kota, sambil memakan bekal yang kami bawa. Hanya aku dan Heechul, hanya kami berdua.

Siang itu benar-benar sempurna. Langit yang cerah, burung-burung kecil berterbangan di pohon yang tumbuh di taman itu, selain itu taman yang kami tempati itu juga tidak terlalu ramai.

Aku melihat-lihat ke berbagai sudut taman itu beberapa saat. Ada bocah-bocah yang sedang bermain dan tentunya banyak orang berpacaran, sama seperti aku dan Heechul saat ini. Hal sederhana seperti bisa membuatku tersenyum. Aku senang bisa menghabiskan waktuku bersama dengan Heechul.

Saat aku menolehkan kepalaku ke arah Heechul, betapa kagetnya aku. Asal kalian tau, wajahku dan wajah Heechul jaraknya sangat dekat.

Dia memandangku tepat di mata, lalu ia tersenyum sangat manis, membuatku ikut tersenyum. Lalu ia semakin mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajahku, tak lupa ia menutup kedua matanya. Aku pun melakukan hal yang sama.

Dan di siang yang sempurna itu, bibir Heechul untuk pertama kali menyentuh bibirku. Tidak ada kata-kata yang bisa mengartikan rasa bahagia yang membuncah di dadaku. Seperti ada sayap kupu-kupu yang menggelitik di perutku. Dan hal itu membuatku tersenyum di ciuman kami.

-Flashback Off, Yunho's POV end—

"YUNHO-SAJANGNIM!"

"AAA!"

Yak, Kim Jaejoong berhasil menyadarkan Yunho dari khayalannya itu.

"Yah! Apa maksudmu berteriak begitu di telingaku?" Yunho mengusap telinganya yang sempat berdenging gara-gara teriakan Jaejoong.

"Hehe, aku menjemputmu, Sajangnim. Habisnya kau sudah pergi lebih dari satu jam dan tidak kembali-kembali ke kantor. Aku mengkhawatirkanmu." Jawab Jaejoong sambil tersenyum polos.

Entah kenapa, siang itu, senyuman polos Jaejoong, yang biasanya tidak berefek apa-apa, membuat Yunho tidak berani melihat Jaejoong di mata.

'Ada sayap kupu-kupu yang menggelitik itu lagi. Padahal aku sudah tidak pernah merasakannya lagi, sekalipun tadi aku melihat Heechul tersenyum begitu padaku. Aneh.' Batin Yunho.

.

.

O_O_O_O

.

.

Di ruang rapat Jung Corp tersisa dua orang, Leeteuk dan Halmeoni.

"Eommani, dilihat dari berbagai sisi manapun, Siwonlah yang paling cocok untuk menjadi penerus Jung Corporation. Aku mohon, pikirkanlah sekali lagi. Aku rasa Yunho kurang tepat-"

"Aku ini hanya nenek tua yang tidak mempunyai kuasa. Bukan aku yang memutuskan, tapi Kangin, Leeteuk-ah~"

"Ah, jangan begitu, Eommani~"

"….."

"Eommani, bagaimana mungkin Yunho menjadi penerus perusahan ini? Lihat saja kelakuannya yang-"

"Leeteuk." Suara Kangin yang tegas tidak mengagetkan Leeteuk yang sedang membujuk ibunya. Leeteuk menoleh ke arah Kangin yang baru saja masuk ke ruangan rapat lagi.

"Ne, Kangin-ah? Apa aku mengucapkan sesuatu yang salah?" tanya Leeteuk pada Kangin sambil tersenyum manis, memasang muka innocent.

"Aishhh! Aku malas berurusan dengan kalian yang tidak pernah dewasa. Aku pergi dulu." Ucap Halmeoni sambil berdiri dari tempat duduknya dan mulai berjalan mendekati pintu keluar.

"Eommani! Kalau yang menjadi penerus perusahaan Yunho, perusahaan ini akan hancur tidak lama setelahnya. Eommani!"

"Yah, Jung Jungsoo!" teriak Kangin, membuat Leeteuk mengehentikan omongannya.

"Mwo? Kau memanggilku dengan 'yah'*? Aku ini saudara iparmu, kalau kau lupa, Jung Kangin." Leeteuk menatap Kangin intens. (*=tidak sopan.)

"Sebelum kau menjadi Jung, bukankah kita adalah teman? Tapi bagaimana bisa kau mengatakan yang hal seperti itu tadi tentang Yunho?"

"Hahah! Karena kau tidak melihat Siwon yang jelas-jelas seribu kali lebih baik daripada Yunho!" jawab Leeteuk sambil mendengus.

"Seribu kali lebih baik? YAH! Kau ini!"

"Apa? Kau mau memukulku? Huh, silakan-silakan!" Leeteuk mendekatkan pipinya ke Kangin.

Kangin hanya bisa menghela napas menghadapi Leeteuk yang ababil(?)

.

.

O_O_O_O

.

.

"Siwon-ah… Kau harus membalas dendam untukku! Hiks.." ucap Leeteuk sambil mengusap matanya dengan sapu tangan. Keduanya beserta Kiseop, sekretaris Siwon, sedang di dalam lift. Kiseop sih hanya bisa diam melihat ibu dan anak yang ada di depannya itu.

"Hiks… hiks… Untuk Kangin, kau harus membalaskan dendamku untuknya. Srooot(?)" Leeteuk terus menangis dan mengusap air mata dan ingusnya yang keluar dari hidungnya.-.

"Yah! Kenapa…*hic*…kau tidak mengatakan sesuatu?" Leeteuk memandang Siwon dengan mata berair. Siwon yang berdiri di samping ibunya itu memang tidak mengucapnya sepatah katapun.

"Menangis bisa membuat stress berkurang." Jawab Siwon sambil memandang ibunya sebentar, lalu memandang ke depan lagi.

"….Ne!*hic*"

.

.

O_O_O_O

.

.

Sesampainya di lantai dasar Jung Corp, Leeteuk, Siwon, dan Kiseop melangkah keluar dari lift. Baru beberapa langkah, ada seseorang yang mengahadangi mereka, membuat mereka harus menghentikan langkah.

"Omo, Heechul-ah!" Leeteuk tersenyum dan berjalan mendekati orang yang menghadang mereka tadi.

"Annyeonghaseyo, ahjumma." Heechul membungkukkan badannya dan menyapa kembali Leeteuk.

"Ah, aku mencarimu kemana-mana. Kau ini kembali ke Seoul sudah beberapa hari lalu, tapi kenapa tidak mengabariku? Hihihi!" Leeteuk mencolek(?) lengan Heechul.

"Hehe, mianhe, ahjummani. Aku agak sibuk akhir-akhir ini. Ehm, bolehkah aku ikut di mobil kalian?" tanya Heechul sambil tersenyum pada Siwon yang sedari tadi hanya diam dan memandang ke depan.

"Boleh-boleh! Kebetulan aku akan ke tempat ibumu, jadi kita bisa sekalian. Kajja!"

"Aniya! Aku akan kembali ke kantor, ahjumma." Heechul menolak halus tangan Leeteuk yang hendak menggandengnya.

"Wah, benarkah?^^ Ah aku sudah lama tidak melihatmu mengikuti meeting-meeting perusahaan kita. Hmm… kalau begitu, Siwon-ah…..! Yah!" Leeteuk mencubit lengan Siwon, membuat Siwon sadar dari lamunannya.

"Appo! Ada apa sih, Eommani?" Siwon mengusap lengan yang dicubit Leeteuk.

"Aish! Kau ini bisa-bisanya berkhayal di siang bolong seperti ini. Sana, kau antarkan Heechul ke kantornya!" ucap Leeteuk sambil mendorong Siwon agar segera berjalan.

.

.

O_O_O_O

.

.

Leeteuk sampai di kantor milik ibunya Heechul tidak lama. Ia langsung berjalan memasuki ruangan temannya itu.

"Hyori~" Leeteuk cipika-cipiki(?) sama temannya yang sudah menunggunya itu. Lalu ia duduk di sebelahnya.

"Teuki^^ ayo, silahkan duduk dulu. Tehnya akan datang sebentar lagi." Jawab teman Leeteuk sambil tersenyum. Tidak banyak yang dapat di deskripsikan dari teman Leeteuk yang bernama Hyori itu, rambut lurusnya di gulung ke belakang kepalanya, memperlihatkan wajahnya yang sudah agak menua.

Selang beberapa menit, setelah the mereka sudah datang, Leeteuk memulai pembicaraan mereka.

"Siwonlah yang seharusnya menjadi penerus perusahaan, bukan orang yang tidak mempunyai kemampuan seperti Yunho itu. Bisa apa dia, huh." Leeteuk menghisap aroma teh dari cangkir yang ada di tangannya. Lalu meminumnya seteguk, dan meletakkannya kembali ke meja.

"Mungkin mereka hanya ingin cari sensasi."

"Yah! Mana mungkin pemilik perusahaan berbuat hal seperti itu, Hyori-ah."

"Hmmm, baiklah. Aku akan bicara pada direkturmu besok. Lebih baik sekarang kita bicarakan tentang pernikahan anak kita."

.

.

O_O_O_O

.

.

"Kim Jaejoong, bagaimana menurutmu jika suatu hari nanti aku menjadi pemimpin perusahaan ini?" Yunho menanyai Jaejoong yang sedang duduk di depan meja kerjanya.

"Eh?" Jaejoong menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"Yah! Jangan melihatku begitu! Kau pasti membayangkan aku akan bertingkah lucu kan? Tidak bisa menangani semuanya. Huffft!"

"Hahaha, siapa yang berpikir seperti itu, sajangnim! Hanya menjadi pemimpin perusahaan, kan? Ya jadilah yang baik."

"Aish! Hmmm… kalau menurutmu, pemimpin perusahaan yang baik itu yang bagaimana?" Yunho memandang Jaejoong penuh keingintahuan, seperti anak kecil.

"Errr… kalau menurutku, pemimpin yang baik itu yang menggaji pekerjanya dengan tinggi dan memperlakukan pekerjanya dengan baik, dan juga sering-sering memberi beasiswa kepada mahasiswa yang tidak mampu, seperti aku^^" Jaejoong memandang boss-nya itu yang ternyata malah memutarkan matanya saat mendengar jawaban Jaejoong.

"AHA! Aku tau! Pasti kau ingin menjadi pemimpin perusahaan ini, kan?" Jaejoong membesarkan matanya yang berkilau dan mencondongkan badannya mendekati Yunho.

"A-ani!" Yunho memandang Jaejoong sambil menaikkan dagunya.

"Lalu kenapa kau bertanya padaku, Sajangnim?"

"Itu bukan urusanmu! Kau itu sekretarisku! Kalau aku bertanya padamu, kau menjawab! Bukan bertanya balik padaku! Apa kau lupa itu, hah?"

"….ne." jawab Jaejoong pelan. Ternyata boss-nya sedang sensitif.

.

.

O_O_O_O

.

.

"Jumlah pengunjung selama lima tahun ini tidak meningkat. Padahal tempat ini cukup efektif untuk menjadi…."

'Omong apa sih orang itu?' batin Yunho sambil melihat-lihat pemandangan taman bermain milik Jung Corp.

"Taman bermain ini mempunyai peluang yang baik untuk menjadi taman bermain terbesar di Asia, tapi-"

"AAAAH! Aku tidak tahan! Aku mau pulang!" teriak Yunho sambil mengacak-acak rambutnya.

Jaejoong dan beberapa pegawai taman bermain yang mengiringi Yunho sempat menatap Yunho seakan Yunho seperti alien(?).

"Sajangnim! Kau tidak bisa bertindak seperti itu! Kau kan sudah pernah berkata akan mencoba menjadi pemimpin perusahaanmu kelak!" Jaejoong memegang lengan Yunho yang hendak berjalan meninggalkan inspeksi itu.

"Hah! Tau apa sih kau?" Yunho mengibaskan lengannya, tapi Jaejoong mengeratkan pegangannya di lengan Yunho.

"Aku akan menemanimu sampai semua ini selesai, Sajangnim!" Jaejoong memandang Yunho dengan puppy-eyes, membuat Yunho tidak bisa menolak permintaan Jaejoong itu.

"B-baiklah. Aish!"

.

.

O_O_O_O

.

.

"Hah~! Menyenangkan sekali bisa berada di taman bermain." Jaejoong melihat macam-macam permainan di depan matanya seperti anak kecil.

"Memangnya kau tidak pernah ke taman bermain, ya?" Yunho menanggapi.

Keduanya sedang duduk di salah satu bangku yang ada di taman bermain milik Jung Corp.

"Ya. Ini adalah pertama kalinya aku ada di taman bermain." Jawab Jaejoong, matanya tidak lepas dari wahana yang ada di depannya. Beda dengan mata Yunho, yang sejak saat Jaejoong mengaku belum pernah pergi ke taman bermain, sudah menatap sekretarisnya itu.

"Aku hanya melihat taman bermain dari luar. Kau tahu, ayahku tidak mempunyai uang yang cukup untuk membeli tiket masuk yang mahal." Jaejoong menundukkan kepalanya, mengingat waktu ia dan ayahnya hanya melihat taman bermain dari luar.

"Aku akan mewujudkan mimpimu!" kata Yunho mantap lalu mengepalkan tangan kanannya ke depan.

"…hah?" Jaejoong mengangkat kepalanya, memandang bingung ke arah Yunho.

"Aku akan menginjikanmu memilih permainan disini, gratis." Jawab Yunho pelan sambil terus menatap Jaejoong.

Perlahan ujung bibir Jaejoong tertarik ke atas, membentuk senyuman.

"Benarkah, Sajangnim?" Jaejoong memandang Yunho tidak percaya. Yunho hanya mengangguk.

"Hahaha, kau ini sedang kerasukan apa sih, Sajangnim? Bisa-bisanya kau berbuat baik padaku, hihihi." Jaejoong terkikik geli, tapi senyumannya semakin lebar.

"YAH!" teriak Yunho sambil memalingkan wajahnya dari Jaejoong. Ia memalingkan wajahnya agar Jaejoong tidak bisa melihat wajahnya yang memanas cuma gara-gara melihat Jaejoong yang tersenyum.

.

.

O_O_O_O

.

.

"Projek ini memang bagus untuk di kembangkan di Seoul, tapi mungkin akan lebih bagus lagi jika di kembangkan ke luar negeri."

"Haha, ini pasti akan berhasil. Aku selalu yakin padamu." Leeteuk tersenyum memandang Heechul yang duduk berhadapan dengannya. Keduanya sedang di restoran untuk makan siang bersama di ruang VIP sebuah taman bermain, jadi satu ruang hanya untuk satu pemesan tempat. (AN:ribet dah haha-_-)

"Aku juga percaya pada diriku sendiri, hihi." Jawab Heechul sambil membenahi poninya.

"Eommani." Suaranya berat itu membuat kedua yeoja yang sedang berbicara itu menolehkan kepala mereka ke arah pintu masuk.

"Siwon-ah. Akhirnya kau datang juga." Leeteuk menyambut anaknya yang baru saja masuk ke ruangan yang sudah ditempatinya dengan Heechul lebih dulu.

Siwon duduk di sebelah kanan ibunya.

"Ehm, tiba-tiba aku ada acara yang harus aku hadiri." Ucap Leeteuk sambil berdiri.

"Kalian bersenang-senanglah berdua, ok?^^" Dan begitu, Leeteuk meninggalkan Siwon dan Heechul berdua di ruangan itu.

"Mau jalan-jalan?" tawar Siwon.

"Baiklah." Heechul berdiri dan berjalan ke arah Siwon, lalu menggandeng tangannya, membuat Siwon agak risih.

.

.

O_O_O_O

.

.

"Sajangnim, ayo kita naik Viking Ride!" Jaejoong berteriak antusias, berbeda dengan Yunho yang ngeri memandang permainan di depannya.

"Kau sendiri saja, aku tidak mau!"

"Uwaaah. Kenapa begitu, Sajangnim? Tidak seru kalau tidak ada temannya." Jaejoong memajukan bibirnya.

"Kau mau apa tidak? Kalau tidak, mending sekarang kita kembali ke kantor saja!" Yunho melototi Jaejoong.

"Ah! Baiklah! Hmm, sepertinya setannya sudah kembali ke tubuhnya…" kalimat terakhir tadi hanya berupa gumaman dari Jaejoong agar tidak terdengar Yunho.

.

.

O_O_O_O

.

.

"AAAAAAAH! HAHAHAHA!"

"HAHAHAHA!"

"WOHOOOO~!"

Yunho memandang Jaejoong yang sedari tadi berteriak kesenangan. Seperti kesepakatan mereka berdua tadi, Jaejoong naik Viking Ride sendirian.

'Dia terlihat sangat bahagia. Aku senang melihatnya tertawa seperti itu…' batin Yunho. Ia tidak sadar kalau ada senyuman yang terkembang di bibirnya.

.

.

O_O_O_O

.

.

"Kau sudah tau, kan, kalau keluarga kita sudah menyiapkan pertunangan kita? Slurrrp~" Heechul bertanya pada Siwon sambil menjilati es krimnya.

Keduanya sedang berjalan-jalan di taman bermain, yang sebelumnya mereka telah membeli es krim, err, lebih tepatnya Heechul memaksa Siwon agar membeli es krim untuk mereka berdua.

"Bagaimana menurutmu? Apa yang akan kau lakukan?" lanjut Heechul sambil terus menikmati es krimnya.

"Apa kau memberiku pilihan?" tanya Siwon sambil terus melihat ke depan, tidak melihat Heechul. Ia juga tidak memakan es krimnya, hanya di pegang saja.

"Tentu. Kau bisa menerimanya, atau menolaknya kau pun bisa." Jawab Heechul enteng.

"Hmm, kalau begitu aku akan….." Siwon tidak melanjutkan perkataannya saat matanya menangkap sosok Yunho yang sedang berdiri tidak jauh dengannya. Yang paling mengherankan bagi Siwon adalah wajah Yunho yang terus tersenyum sambil memandang ke suatu tempat.

Heechul yang merasa di acuhkan Siwon hendak memarahi Siwon, tapi ia mengikuti arah pandangan Siwon.

"Yunho…" gumam Heechul.

"Orang itu… b-bukankah dia sekretaris Yunho?" Heechul menunjuk ke arah Yunho memandang.

"Ya, dia Kim Jaejoong." Jawab Siwon menyeringai memandang Jaejoong.

"Yah! Dia itu bukan sekretaris biasa kan?" Heechul memandang ngeri ke arah Yunho yang masih tersenyum memandang Jaejoong.

"Ya. Dia memang bukan sekretaris biasa. Kau harus hati-hati jika kau ingin menyingkirkannya dari sisi Yunho."

Muka Heechul bertambah ngeri.

"M-memangnya siapa orang tuanya? Apa pekerjaan mereka?" tanya Heechul sambil memandang Siwon takut-takut.

"Molla." Jawab Siwon enteng. Membuat Heechul membulatkan tekadnya untuk menyingkirkan Jaejoong.

Akhirnya Heechul memutuskan untuk menghampiri Yunho yang sendirian. Ia berjalan cepat, tapi tidak disangka-sangka.

'Bruk!'

Es krim yang dibawanya mengenai pakaiannya, tapi tidak terjatuh. Dan yang lebih buruk, orang yang menabrak adalah Jaejoong yang baru saja turun dari Viking Ride. Dan yang terburuknya lagi #ditendang Jaejoong langsung meninggalkannya begitu saja.

.

.

O_O_O_O

.

.

"Sajangnim! Kau pasti menyesal tidak ikut denganku tadi! Hahaha!" Jaejoong menepuk keras punggung Yunho saat ia sudah sampai di dekat Yunho.

"Arghh! Kau ini!" Yunho mendorong Jaejoong keras, membuat Jaejoong terhuyung ke belakang. Hal itu menyebabkan sesuatu yang dingin dan basah mengenai bagian belakang celana Jaejoong.

"Ooopsie…" gumam suara di belakang Jaejoong.

Jaejoong menengok ke belakangnya, menemukan tamu Yunho yang beberapa hari lalu yang hendak nekat masuk ke ruangan Yunho, menumpahkan es krim ke celananya.

"Mian, aku tidak sengaja. Err, tadi ada kodok di depanku, sehingga aku kaget dan aku jatuh. Err, dan bukan salahku kalau ternyata es krimku suka celanamu." Heechul tersenyum lebar, senyum tidak bersalah.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" Yunho menayai Heechul yang mendekatinya. Terlihat wajahnya berkerut tidak suka.

Siwon segera berjalan mendekati Yunho, Jaejoong dan Heechul. Ia tidak ingin terjadi keributan yang lebih parah dari ini.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Siwon mendekati Jaejoong yang sedang berusaha membersihkan sebagian es krim yang menempel di celananya.

Jaejoong memandang Siwon sebentar, lalu pandangannya tertuju ke tangan kanan Siwon yang membawa sebuah es krim.

"Aku pinjam dulu, nanti aku ganti,ne?" Jaejoong tidak menunggu Siwon untuk menjawab, ia langsung mengambil es krim Siwon.

Jaejoong berjalan ke belakang Heechul yang tidak memperhatikannya. Ia sedang sibuk mengobrol dengan Yunho.

"Ceploook(?)!"

Perlahan kepala Heechul menoleh ke arah Jaejoong yang tersenyum lebar.

"K-kau…apa yang kau lakukan?" Heechul memandang celananya Jaejoong tak percaya.

"Mian, aku melakukannya secara sengaja. Kau kan tadi juga begitu." Jawab Jaejoong, masih tersenyum. Hal itu membuat Siwon dan Yunho harus berusaha keras menahan tawa mereka.

"Yah, kau-"

"Aku ini punya nama." Jaejoong memotong perkataan Heechul dengan sengit.

"Aku tidak peduli! Asal kau tau, kau duluan yang menumpahkan es krim ke bajuku!" Heechul memperlihatkan bagian bajunya terlihat basah.

"Oh, err, aku tidak sengaja. Mianhae." Jaejoong menundukkan kepalanya, benar-benar meminta maaf.

"Hmmph! Aku ini punya hubungan yang sangat dekat dengan boss-mu! Jadi jangan main-main denganku, arraso?"

"Whatever." Jaejoong hendak melangkah menjauhi Heechul.

"Eh! Tunggu! Apa pekerjaan ayahmu?"

"Hmmm, dia berburu hewan di gunung. Kenapa?"

"Huh, jadi cuma itu. Tidak penting. Yang jelas kau harus menghormatiku, arraso?" Dengan itu Heechul melangkah angkuh, meninggalkan Jaejoong, Siwon dan Yunho yang memandangnya aneh.

.

.

O_O_O_O

.

.

"Apakah Heechul selalu menyebalkan seperti tadi?" tanya Yunho.

Yang diajak bicara malah tertawa geli.

"Sering. Tapi dia menjadi sangat menyebalkan seperti tadi gara-gara Kim Jaejoong." Jawab Siwon, yang tertawa geli tadi.

Keduanya sekarang sedang duduk di kafe, menikmati sore mereka dengan berbincang-bincang. Mereka menunggu Heechul dan Jaejoong yang sedang di kamar mandi untuk membersihkan pakaian mereka yang terkena es krim.

"Hah, waeyo?"

"Karena Heechul iri pada Jaejoong."

"Iri? Pada Jaejoong? Wae?"

"Karena Jaejoong sangat cute." Siwon tertawa pelan. Pandangannya menerawang.

"M-mwo? Aku rasa dia sama sekali tidak cute." Yunho menyangkal Siwon dengan wajah agak ragu.

Tidak lama kemuadian Jaejoong dan Heechul terlihat keluar dari kamar mandi hampir bersamaan.

"Kajja!" Yunho mengajak Jaejoong begitu Jaejoong sudah dekat.

"Mwo? Kau meninggalkanku begitu saja setelah ini terjadi padaku?" Heechul memegangi lengan Yunho.

"Aku ini sedang bekerja. Kalau kau mau pulang, ajak orang yang datang kesini bersamamu." Yunho menunjuk Siwon dengan dagunya. Kemudian ia menggandeng Jaejoong dan berjalan meninggalkan Heechul dan Siwon.

"Aku yang akan mempublish iklan taman bermain ini, jadi kita akan berkerja sama!"

"…..YAH! Kalau kau terus begini, aku akan terus mengganggumu! Aku akan membuat koran besok pagi untuk menampilkan berita bahwa kita sudah tunangan dan kita menikah lusa!" Heechul berteriak keras, membuat beberapa orang yang sedang duduk di dekat mereka melihatnya. Tapi itu sama sekali tidak membuat Heechul malu.

Yunho menghentikan langkahnya. Ia berjalan mendekati Heechul, masih dengan Jaejoong di sampingnya.

"Kita ini sudah tidak ada hubungan apapun, Kim Heechul. Jadi-"

"Yunho-ah. Aku rasa kalian berdua lebih baik membicarakan ini dulu. Aku pinjam Jaejoong, dia punya hutang denganku, ne?" Siwon menarik Jaejoong, membuatnya agak terhuyung.

"Yah! Berhenti dulu kau, Siwon!" Yunho berteriak keras, membuat orang-orang disekitarnya menengok ke arah mereka untuk kedua kalinya.

Siwon berhenti, menolehkan kepalanya ke Yunho dan menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"Kau! Kenapa kau meminjam Jaejoong? Dia itu kan tidak berguna!"

"Kalau begitu tidak ada salahnya kan kalau aku pinjam dia? Dia kan tidak berguna^^"

"…."

"Atau kau tidak bisa apa-apa tanpa dia di sampingmu, Yunho-ah?" Siwon menyeringai, menggoda Yunho.

"M-mwo? Tentu saja tidak, dasar bodoh! Sana! Cepat bawa Jaejoong! Kalau perlu, kau pinjam saja dia selamanya!" Yunho menjawab angkuh sambil mendegus.

.

.

O_O_O_O

.

.

"Ngomong-ngomong, Siwon-ssi, maksudmu aku punya hutang denganmu itu es krim yang tadi, ya?" tanya Jaejoong. Keduanya sudah berada di depan kafe.

"Ya. Tuh kau pintar. Berarti kau berguna, tidak seperti kata Yunho tadi. Oya, tunggu sebentar." Siwon melepaskan jasnya. Lalu ia memberikannya ke Jaejoong.

"Oh, kamsahamnida!" Jaejoong langsung menerimanya dan mengikatkan bagian lengannya ke pinggangnya, jadi jas tadi menutupi bekas es krim yang masih kelihatan di celananya.

Siang itu Siwon dan Jaejoong mencoba beberapa permainan di taman bermain itu bersama. Mereka tertawa bersama seharian, tanpa mengetahui kalau Yunho sempat memata-matai mereka.

.

.

O_O_O_O

.

.

"Yunho! Duduk disini sebentar." Kangin menepuk pelan bagian sofa sebelahnya yang masih kosong.

"Hmmph. Apa sih, Aboeji? Aku capek…"

"YAH!"

"Haaah… arraso, arraso. Ada apa?" Yunho duduk di sofa dengan malas.

"Aku dengar kau tadi mengunjungi taman bermain Jung Corp? Kau datang kesana dengan Heechul yang akan menjadi direktur advertising kita? Apa kau berpacaran lagi dengannya?"

"Ah, tenang saja. Aku tidak berpacaran dengannya. Sudah ah, aku capek. Selamat malam, Aboeji." Dengan itu Yunho bangkit dari sofa.

"Yah, ini menyangkut pernikahanmu! Bagaimana kau bisa tidak peduli dengan masa depanmu sendiri?" Kangin menahan tangan Yunho.

"Sudahlah, Aboeji. Kau tidak usah ikut campur masalahku." Yunho berjalan meninggalkan Kangin yang bertanya-tanya di dalam kepalanya.

'Ada apa dengan anak itu? Dia kelihatan tidak semangat, tidak seperti biasanya…' batinnya.

.

.

O_O_O_O

.

.

Siwon yang baru saja sampai di rumahnya, langsung disambut ibunya."Siwon-ah, bagaimana hubunganmu dengan Heechul? Kau harus menangkapnya, jangan sampai Heechul lepas dari genggamanmu!" ucap Leeteuk sambil membukakan pintu.

"Hah~ dia itu jinak-jinak merpati. Kalau aku mengejarnya, dia akan semakin menjauh dariku, eommani."

"Ah, kau ini! Kau harus bisa menaklukan wanita, err, lelaki! Seperti Appamu dulu." Leeteuk tersenyum menerawang mendiang suaminya.

"Hmm… Akan aku kuusahakan."

"Eh, bagaimana dengan kencanmu? Apakah berhasil?" Leetuk bertanya antusias.

"Ya, aku rasa begitu." Siwon tersenyum lebar. Ia tidak sadar bahwa ibunya memaksudkan kencannya dengan Heechul, bukan dengan Jaejoong.

.

.

O_O_O_O

.

.

Malam harinya di aparteman Jaejoong...

Jaejoong tidak berhenti tersenyum memandangi jas Siwon yang ia letakkan di kasur.

"Kenapa kau tidak tidur-tidur, Hyung?" tanya Changmin, ia duduk di samping Jaejoong sambil memakan mie instannya.

"…." Jaejoong yang diajak Changmin bicara tidak menjawab, ia malah tersenyum makin lebar, membuat Changmin ngeri.

"Yah, Hyung! Kau ini kenapa?" Changmin menoyor pelan kepala Jaejoong.

"Changmin-ah~ kau ini tidak tau betapa bahagianya aku saat ini. Aku tadi seharian bersama Jung Siwon. Jung Siwon yang Sempurna! OMO, wajahku panas tiap aku mengingat wajahnya, hihihi." Jaejoong terkikik lalu memegangi pipinya.

"Apa kau benar-benar menyukainya?" Changmin bertanya penasaran, mie instannya terlupakan.

Jaejoong hanya mengangguk, masih memegangi pipinya.

"Apakah kau mencintainya?" tanya Changmin, matanya melebar tidak percaya.

"Aniya, tidak seperti itu. Aku hanya bisa melihatnya, aku tidak akan bisa memilikinya."

"Aku hanya benar-benar menyukainya. Tapi aku tidak mencintainya." Lanjut Jaejoong.

.

.

O_O_O_O

.

.

AN: HEHEHEHE. MIANHAEYO. Haha._. maaf banget yak updatenya super duper telat u.u tapi nggak telat-telat banget kan?._. #ditendang

Alasan telat update? Err…itu karena ada banyak faktor. Terutama faktor males. WkXD #ditendanglagi tapi faktor utama itu komputer author T-T komputer author lagi hobi-hobinya error, jadi maaf ya kalau updatenya molor banget. Update-an kedepan kayaknya masih molor, maaf banget ya T-T tunggu beberapa bulan lagi deh, author beli netbook wk._.

**Sooooooo, as usual, a little review won't hurt, right?^^**


End file.
